Scatter
by Thankless
Summary: AU: Suzaku Kururugi is a young were wolf assigned to an apathetic partner in hopes of saving the entire world from ending. Now he's in high school dealing with God's worst creatures. SuzaLulu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Prologue

Cold eyes watched the sobbing mess at his feet. To think this was the next leader? To think this sniveling, frightened mass was destined to help them find their way back to glory? He was tempted to spit on the crying child bowing at his feet. "Please, please, please! I'll… I'll do anything just-! Just don't make me transform!" He sobbed helplessly. He felt himself shifting from aggravation, his hands beginning to coat in course brown hair, his fingers beginning to curl in as the bones prodded at the skin to take form as dangerously pointed claws, his ears becoming more pointed, his jaw twitching as it became longer in preparation of what its full form was. He was about to raise his changing hand and backhand the child, hold him by his thin throat and force him to shift, when a soft breeze caused a familiar scent to waft to his keen nose. He dropped his hand quickly, turning to face the petite young woman that approached.

He quickly assumed a bow, similar to a royal knight. He ignored the sobs and sniffles from behind him. The woman walked over, her hands at her sides as she looked at the crying child. Before she could speak he took her left hand in his right and gently kissed the soft skin. He slowly met her gaze, seeing the slightest bit of anger in her luminous jade eyes. "Lady Kururugi, a woman such as yourself should not be here watching the training sessions," He stated in his deep baritone voice. She merely took her hand back calmly, face even but eyes revealing the rage twisting inside her.

"Do not sugar coat things for me, Sir Todo," She stated in a surprisingly cool voice. She shifted her gaze to the child, now looking at her with watery emerald spheres. Her gaze grew tender and loving upon him. "Do not say this sort of thing is not fit for a lady; you men aren't the only ones who must train so that the transformation may become more natural." She stated while brushing past him and gently kneeling before the child. She reached out with one hand, gently caressing the flushed and tear stained cheek of the little child. She slowly pulled him to her, letting him settle against her and latch on to her neck securely. She turned to look at the gawking male close by. "I will not be a cold mother, allowing my mate to do what he sees fit with our son like most women in this pack. I do not doubt your skills in motivation but when my son comes home to me with bruises riddling his body from more than the pain of change I will not stand idly by. Especially when these bruises are around his neck, causing him pain when he swallows. I do not approve of starvation for a motivational technique, Sir Todo, and if you wish to teach my Suzaku in the ways of old than be prepared to take him through a fight. We do not need to give those damned Slayers more of a reason to see us as barbaric, thoughtless beasts." She states while rising, keeping her young son close. "My Suzaku is only five, to boot. If you should use such terrible tactics on him, or any other child for that fact, you'll be facing more than just my fangs, Sir Todo." Her voice lowered, turning dangerous, and her eyes gleamed in a wicked way, causing Todo's blood to run cold in his veins. She then turned on her heels and walked away, her precious son tucked in the safety of her arms.

"I can see why Lord Kururugi chose her for a mate," He stated more to himself, settling and forcing himself back to his human appearance. He shifted his gaze to the moon, full and gold in the dark sky. "The spirit of the moon is strong with her."

…

Suzaku shifted, looking up at his mother's face. She noticed his gaze and looked down, a small smile turning up her lips. "Mother, Father says you ain't supposed to interrupt my training no matter what," He whimpered worriedly. She sighed a bit, still walking.

"That's 'aren't', Suzaku. I don't want you speaking like some ghastly dwarf man," She stated with a small shiver. The very thought of her son speaking as if he was raised by those wicked, unintelligent creatures made her cringe. "Your father should be making sure you children are taught in a way that does not traumatize you. Transformation is supposed to be natural, an elegant shift from human to your true self." She explained softly, waving one hand in the air as if gesturing to some unseen force. Suzaku tightened his grip around his mother's neck and tightened his hold on her waist, considering only one arm now helped support him.

"Traumatize? Isn't that a type of juice box?" He asked curiously. Lady Kururugi giggled lightly, placing her hand back on her son's back. Considering the children born in the pack learned everything from their parents and television she wasn't surprised his vocabulary wasn't anything to wag a stick at. If not for the fact Slayers would be able to find them easier in human society all the children would attend school with their partners but alas, Slayers were making their lives very difficult.

"No, Suzaku dear, that's tropical. Traumatize means scare you away from wanting to do something," She explained with a smile. He nodded and cuddled in to his mother's bosom, closing his eyes and resting. Due to the rigorous training and the pain from both his shifting and his teacher's cruelty Suzaku spent many nights awake, crying in to his pillow so as not to awaken his parents.

"Mommy," He whispered softly, only allowing the slip because they were alone in their packs forest right now. If his father or Todo were around they would have had given him a scolding he'd never forget. She let out a small noise, letting him know to continue. He latched on to her tighter, little knuckles turning white from grasping the material of his mother's dress so tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Lady Kururugi looked down at her son with a mix of worry and concern, about to question him, only to find he was already soundly asleep. She sighed lightly though a small smile turned her lips upward. She gently lifted her hand from his back and toyed affectionately with the slightly curled chocolate colored locks atop her child's head. "Perhaps we should have all the children taught in a group, like a classroom. That might help them familiarize themselves with one another and build trust and friendship within our future leaders. What do you think of that idea, Suzaku?" She mused aloud, gently cuddling her little boy to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------

He paced calmly, looking at the long line of straight backed children. Five years had passed since Lady Kururugi had forced him to teach all the pack children together and he was surprised to admit that her idea was a hit. He and four other army heads taught the children, helping him make sure that each child was getting special attention with what they lacked. The biggest shock by far, however, had to be that young Suzaku Kururugi, the child he always remembered to be a crybaby during their solo lessons, had started transforming with more of a burst. He had truly blossomed in to a more prideful child, one deserving of his claim as a Kururugi. And today Suzaku would have the chance to prove it to his father, who was watching with the other pack heads to see which students were the best. "Suzaku Kururugi, you're to demonstrate with Takashi Higurashi," Todo ordered crisply. Both boys gave a quick nod before jumping from the line and in to the large circle traced in the dirt, facing each other. They bowed politely, as they were taught to before a friendly training bout, shed of their clothes, and then began the change.

Todo smirked a bit, seeing the slight quiver of Takashi's lower lip and the fear in his eyes. Suzaku had surged to the head of the schooling pack and fighting him, even in a training bout where no serious blows were struck, frightened almost the entire lot. A few tears dripped down Takashi's chin and he let out a short sob as he went through the change, his entire body from his bones to muscles and organs shifting to accommodate his new form. No one teased him for all knew how terribly painful it was. Small gasps came from the crowd followed by whispers and one proudly smirking parent as eyes shifted to Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku stood there, body shaking as all bodies do when the change is upon them, but he did not cry or tear up. His eyes remained calm, almost determined, as he stared at his soon to be opponent. He cracked his hand suddenly just as it split in to a medium sized furry paw. He dropped on his newly developed paws but still gazed up, emerald spheres alive with excitement. His back arched for a moment before another round of cracking, his spine and legs and ribs adjusting to the new position, was heard. His jaw was next to pop, growing longer as his entire face did. It was also covered in a thick fur the same brown tint as his hair. He threw his head back as his neck, arms, skull, and tail began to adjust as well. Another thing about Suzaku that made him more powerful than the others was that when his tail snapped out from behind him, just bone and muscle, he did not bleed for any amount of time anymore. The fur began to crawl and form all over his body until finally, after a surprisingly short time of three minutes, a wolf stood before them. For now he was about the size of a medium dog but once he reached his later years he'd be as large as a lion, just like his father. Suzaku shook his head for a second, stretching his aching new body to remind the muscles how to move, wager his tail and watched to make sure there were no deformities in his shift, before standing completely straight and forward, watching as Takashi began to catch up, his dusty fur finally beginning to coat his body.

The moment he was ready he stood just as Suzaku did, watching Suzaku's every little move. "You two remember the rules. Whoever gets knocked out of the circle first loses," Todo stated as a quick reminder. Both let out a short small bark of agreement. He nodded as well, hands coming to rest behind his back. "Begin!" He ordered and then it was snarling, snapping and cheering from the on lookers.

Suzaku stood in place but the minute the okay was given Takashi leapt forward, hoping to hit Suzaku hard enough that he would be nudged back just enough to be out. Alas, that was not what happened. Suzaku anticipated the move and pounced in the last second, sending them in a clatter of fur backwards. They jumped back from one another before lunging back, trying to get a hold on some part of the other. All the while their peers and parents urged them on, telling them to win. They kept going at one another until finally Suzaku gained the leverage they were both seeking. He grabbed a hold of one of Takashi's front paws, biting hard enough to hurt but not to pierce skin. Takashi, startled none the less, hopped back on his hind legs. Suzaku released with a smirk and at being off balanced so suddenly Takashi toppled backward, landing squared on his back with his tail just barely touching the thin circle in the dirt. Cheers roared from the crowd as Suzaku caught his breath, calming down and standing in a more relaxed stance. He looked out and saw his father smile at him and nod. A large sum of warmth blossomed in Suzaku's bosom at his father's approval. With his victory Suzaku was excused to watching the rest of the bouts.

…

After it was all said and done Suzaku's father, now in his wolf form as well, padded up to him. "Good job son," He stated in his gravelly, deep voice. Suzaku permitted himself a small smile as he walked beside his father back to their home.

"Thank you Father," He stated with all his sincerity. All he ever wanted was his father's approval and love and it seemed he'd finally earned it. Maybe not all of it, but enough to give Suzaku hope.

"Suzaku, you are becoming quite an amazing wolf and a stupendous leader. It is time for us to discuss your future, as one man to another," He stated calmly, his smile still in place. Suzaku's eyes lit up at his father's words. His father was calling him a man! Suzaku could feel his heart pounding with his joy and excitement. "Some day you will leave the pack for some time to help your Partner." A very confused Suzaku blinked, trying to recall what Todo had taught them about Partners. Partners were humans with the ability to see and communicate with creatures of the Shadow World, such as werewolves like Suzaku and other things like vampires and ghosts. "You Partner has been located but you cannot meet until the proper time. Some day, Suzaku, you will do more things than most people, including yourself, think possible of you. You'll surpass me, succeed everywhere I failed and even succeed where I did. You will not follow my footsteps but you shall lead yourself to your own form of glory. You will redeem us in the eye of man and return us to their side as things were meant to be." Genbu looked at his son, who appeared stricken with shock at his father's words. "You will show this world what a true hero is."

Suzaku looked up, face serious and eyes again blazing with the fires of determination. "I won't let you down, Father," He said sternly. Genbu smiled and nodded, knowing that his son would never commit the sins he had. His son, his Suzaku, was going to be like a God to this pack and all the world over.

END

If you liked review. Your reviews say if it keeps going or if it ends here. Also the … means a small skip within the scene and the ---------- means a time skip of some years, or more likely a flashback. So please review!


	2. The Wolf and the Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter One: The Wolf and the Human

The moon rose high, beaming in a golden glow down upon the earth. A soft rumbling echoed from the soft soil, sending out the signal to all other creatures. A young unicorn glanced up from her perch, neck craned low to the cool spring beneath her. Her snowy white ears flicked to the left, her head following the soft padding that caught her ear. Running as fast as they could a small grouping of three wolves darted out from the surrounding thickets as if heading at her. She watched as they charged, large paws causing bits of dirt to fly behind them, right past her and through the lake, effectively splashing her with the cold spray. She reared back and whinnied loudly, front hooves flailing about in the air as if to ward the water off. When she landed back down she shifted her keen gaze to three romping wolves residing in the water, tossing each other about like young pups would. She snorted in distaste and began retreating as another chocolate coated wolf emerged, looking at her questioningly. She turned her head toward the younger males before snorting again and heading off at a brisk pace. A low growl emitted from the throat of the older wolf as he slipped back in to the forest shadows a bit, eyes narrowing at the energetic teens.

One wolf perked up suddenly, water dripping from his whiskers in small droplets. He scanned the area, emerald orbs looking for anything out of the ordinary, and sniffed lightly. He sighed as the water was blocking out any other scents. "Hey, guys, I think we should head back to the pack. The ceremony is probably going to start soon and something tells me we'll be in big trouble if we're late," He stated worriedly, ears slipping back at the concept of his previously mentioned "big trouble". The other two looked at him, blue and hazel eyes filled with annoyance and skepticism. One snorted, shaking his silvery coat free of water, getting most of it on the other two wolves.

"Aw, come on Suzaku," He began as he rolled his eyes, "normally Takashi's the weenie." The other dust coated wolf growled and pounced, knocking his insulter back in the river face first. While they romped about Suzaku got out, shaking his own dark brown fur dry once he could feel the slightly soggy earth stick to the pads of his paws. "Why are you being such a pussy suddenly?!"

He glanced over his shoulder at his two best friends, Takashi and Yosuke. Yosuke, a silver furred wolf with hazel eyes and a harsh tongue, was the son of the pack Beta male, or second in command. He and Suzaku pretty much grew up as brothers, spending most of their time together due to their fathers having to work together and coordinate to keep the pack safe. Though there were many times Suzaku found himself wanting to dig a hole to stick his own head in just to not have to listen to the chatterbox he did enjoy spending time with him when his other comrade, the sandy pelted Takashi, was around.

Unlike Yosuke, Takashi was a bit more of a mentalist. Takashi preferred to think before he spoke, so as to not insult his company or come off as a rude brute. Not only that but Takashi was also second strongest of the pack young, following a few steps behind the heels of Suzaku. Though Suzaku and Takashi had only known each other well for almost seven years, just pack mates and sparring partners until a demonstration ended in Takashi's defeat, Suzaku considered himself a bit closer with the silent one. Due to this a strange form of tension had assumed between the other two, which usually ended in them trying to rip each others faces off if Suzaku praised one but not the other. "It's not like you to be so high maintenance," Takashi quipped in calmly, scratching one ear casually with a back leg and looking at Suzaku with one curious blue eye. To be fair, Suzaku silently agreed, but something told him they were being watched very carefully.

Suddenly a dark blur pounced from the nearby shadow and charged right at Suzaku. Spotting the other creature the second it loomed out in to the night's golden glow Suzaku dodged in just enough time to miss getting his tail ripped off by a snapping jaw. Suzaku's haunches flew up and he growled lowly, crouching down so that the fur on his lower belly barely brushed the dew covered grass below. "Jesus, Joseph and Mary!" Yosuke yelled back from the water, having not seen the newcomer until Suzaku narrowly missed his attack.

Suzaku blinked suddenly, eyes double checking the person before him. It was another wolf, fur a similar brown color as his own, but with eyes a hue more akin to coffee. "Master Todo, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked with complete surprised, tail and head both cocking to the right. Takashi and Yosuke came bolting out of the cool spring, shaking and watching the other two wolves as they stared at one another, one confused and the other aggravated.

"You three are holding up the entire ceremony with your little shenanigans. Lady Kururugi's frantically worried you've been nabbed by Slayers," He scolded in his deep, harsh tone. At the thought of his mother going batty with panic and fear because he felt like goofing off caused Suzaku to feel shame and guilt cloud over his head. His ears and tail went slack, an obvious sign of his inner emotions. Yosuke scoffed, rewarding him with the attention of three pairs of eyes.

"What's the big deal? Nobody's even told us what the hell this ceremony is for," He barked carelessly. Suzaku growled a bit in his throat, a deep sound that only Todo and Takashi paid any mind to. They both knew it was a sign that if Yosuke didn't act like he was taught he'd be getting a through lashing from the other male, one that they both knew would only lead to sever trouble for the arrogant teen. Todo stood casually, clearing his throat to catch the attention again.

"The ceremony is for you to go find your Partners," All three boys gawked and went slack jawed at this news. Finding their Partner was what they'd trained and worked for every day! Yosuke let out a loud cheer and Takashi blinked, forcing the joy he felt from showing too much. Suzaku whimpered a bit, only feeling that much worse. This was the last day he and the other newcomers would be spending with the pack for a long time and instead of spending time with his mother here he was, worrying her and goofing off with his friends like always. He took off running abruptly, heading back toward the pack grounds as fast as he could. The wind blowing through his fur and causing his eyes to sting and water a bit only aided in spurring him forward.

"He's such a fucking Momma's boy," Yosuke spat with slight annoyance, glaring at the fading blur of his friend. Todo scoffed to himself before turning and beginning a some what lazy trot after the young prince wolf. Takashi looked at Yosuke with unconcealed disgust before shaking his head and jogging to catch up with their teacher. Yosuke blinked a few times, confusion and frustration etched clearly on his furry face. "What?!" He snapped indignantly before chasing after the others begrudgingly.

…

The torches were lit. Suzaku could smell the smoke, the light scent of burning oak and a faint hint of sage, before he saw the large clumping together of multi colored pelts. He skidded to a stop, panting and ignoring the stinging from rocks and small twigs digging in to his soft paws, as all faces turned to gaze at him. A few were annoyed, some thankful, others indifferent. "Suzaku!" The familiar voice of his mother called. He looked up just in time for her to come to a stop right before him. He had gotten his appearance, his eyes and fur and speed, from her, after all. She was the only person who could effectively sneak up on him. He smiled apologetically at her frantic, questioning gaze.

"Mother," He stated softly, gently brushing their muzzles against one another's, as was the custom greeting for family and close friends. After the small exchange was done with she wrestled him to the guard, jade spheres scouring every inch of him for any marks and her nose sniffing about for any trace metallic scent. Under his fur his entire face turned bright red as a few of the onlookers snickered and laughed. Only puppies needed their mother's to treat them like that! "Mother, I'm fine!" He whined loudly as he jolted up right. She blinked, a little startled by her son's speed, then narrowed her eyes a bit at him. She nipped him right on the cheek, causing him to yelp from surprise and stare at her.

"Suzaku Kururugi, what the hell were you thinking?!" She cried angrily. The relief at her son being found, though, had crept in to her voice and made her rage a little half hearted sounding. Suzaku blinked then smiled, eyes softening to a slightly lighter green.

"Calm down, Lady Kururugi," Todo stated calmly as he walked up behind them, "he did not realize he was this late." Lady Kururugi glared harshly at Todo, shifting her rage from her offspring to the male close at hand.

"Calm down, you dare tell me?! You have some nerve, Sir Todo! You were the one assigned to make sure none of them ran off, weren't you?! Perhaps your age is finally beginning to catch up with you!" She snapped bitterly. Todo flushed a crimson hue under his coat, glaring at the sneering female before him. A few of the men were laughing in the back while some of the other women stepped forward, standing beside their Alpha's words. Todo silently cursed Lord Kururugi's smug mate and simply chalked it down mentally as another reason he didn't plan on settling down any time soon.

Suzaku gently nuzzled his cheek against his mother's, an affectionate gesture from his childhood. She blinked a bit and looked at his face, ears and tail down while a smile worming with nervousness covered his features. "Actually, Mother, it isn't Master Todo's fault. You see, what happened was Yosuke knocked him out and while he was out we snuck off," He trailed with a nervous chuckle just as his two friends made their grand entrance. All eyes shifted to them as Takashi slunk to Suzaku's side guiltily and Yosuke released a long slur of curses.

A slightly larger white wolf suddenly came barreling out of the heard, knocking a few pups over in crying heaps and ignoring the barking mothers. A long, haggard mark went from just above his right eye and curved down, following his face until the tip of the opposite cheek. It was the Beta male, Yosuke's father, Lord Raiga. Yosuke immediately shut his mouth, ears and tail falling as did his entire form. His belly was touching the ground and he looked up fearfully. Raiga's cold onyx eyes hardened on him, turning to stone in their sockets. "Are you completely fucking daft?! It's this kind of tom foolery that killed your mother, you ungrateful mutt!" He snapped and all three boys physically flinched. Suzaku remembered that day so well, the day they ran off to explore and were found by Slayers. If not for Lady Kururugi and Lady Kanna, Yosuke's late mother, the trio would not be here today. Suzaku specifically remembered how fearful he'd been when they returned, their mothers bleeding from severe injuries. His mother had survived but Yosuke's, unfortunately, was not as lucky.

"Raiga, you have made your point," Lady Kururugi stated smoothly, stepping between the father and son. Suzaku smiled warmly at his mother's courage while Yosuke stared at her with surprise and Raiga glared at her. She met his glare. "They're still just children. They have not encountered as many battles as the rest of us." Raiga scoffed at her lightly.

"They also haven't killed their own Partners!" He snapped at her vehemently and she froze. Cries erupted from the rest of the pack, calling Raiga multiple insulting names. Suzaku growled, fury painting on his face as his mother stared in horror at the larger wolf. A sinister smirk came to the man's features and he leaned a little closer. "You always say you did the right thing but did you really? Was killing your Partner really the right choice?" He mocked softly and she was shaken. Suddenly, in a quick blur, Suzaku ran head first in to the other male's side, sending him tumbling away from his mother. Suzaku growled lowly, snapping his jaw at the slightly dazed male.

"You keep your mouth shut! My mother saved us all from a tragedy!" Suzaku snapped, his rage clear and fangs bared. His father had told him what transpired, about how his mother's Partner went mad with power and killed an entire clan of wolves just for kicks. If his mother hadn't made that painful decision they all would have been wiped out by the traitorous human.

Raiga glared at the two Kururugi's before scoffing and returning to the group. The others hackled him as he passed, insulting him for daring to hurt their leader's mate. Suzaku shifted to his mother, looking at her worriedly. She looked at him and gave a weak smile, her eyes softened with her newly inflicted hurt. He whimpered softly, the sound almost identical to a pup, and gently licked her face. She smiled a bit more and a small giggling sound came from her. He smiled as well and stopped, thankful she was again herself. She glanced back at Yosuke, who watched them with an almost jealous look, before calmly walking back to the rest of the group. Suzaku followed, Yosuke and Takashi close behind.

Once they were merged with the rest of the crowd the leader, the Alpha male, stood before them on a small podium of stone. Suzaku took a deep breath, calming all the different emotions bubbling inside him, as his determination returned to his face. He was about to find his Partner, as ordained for all wolves, and his father was the one who'd be explaining it. His ears sat up erect, eagerly awaiting his father's words.

"Today, the pups we've raised are finally making their way to the outside world, to find their Partners and help us regain our rightful place," He began, his voice full of pride and hope. Suzaku smiled a bit at the way his father looked at him tenderly, if only for a moment, before again looking at the crowd as a whole. "With this comes danger, for both our children and our pack as a whole. Some of your Partners are cold people, people who will turn you over to Slayers in the blink of an eye for a cash prize, but do not waver. Try persuasion, try kindness, try everything we've taught you. Some of you will succeed and gain your Partners trust and affection. Others of you will have to kill your Partners to assure the safety of us all. That will be hard. Others of you will enter in to the lives of Partners who know nothing of their lineage. Do not be discouraged but be thankful. This means they will be more open, more willing to trust you and walk beside you. And a very few of you will find Partners fully awakened to their prowess and eager to your arrival. Today will be a day of trials, of tears, of joy and of decision. I am certain you will all make us proud." Genbu stated with a serene smile in place. He then threw his head back and howled to the moon, singing a prayer that all the young be safe. The other parents and adults joined in, their voices harmonizing in a chorus so beautiful it reduced any who heard it to tears. Suzaku smiled at this, pride swelling a bit more in his chest. When Genbu fell silent the others did at the same instance, as if they were all of one conscious. "Those of you that are going on the Search will be given your Partners scent and then it is up to you to locate them through that."

After his speech Genbu wandered off by himself as he always did. No one halted or stalled him, knowing better than that. He only listened to his mate and son when he was like this, when he was deep in thought. But they also knew there were times a man needed to think as a man, with no other company but himself and the moon above. Suzaku fell in line with the others, watching his father's retreat with only a small hint of longing.

Todo walked up, transformed from wolf to human, and watched them all. He nodded, counting to make sure all were present, before looking at them. "I will be handing out the articles that carry your Partners scent. I shall also tell you their names and ages so that you can make sure you find the right person. Humans of the same blood carry the same scent," He explained in his usually calm yet commanding voice. His features softened a bit, a small smile coming to his lips and the gleam of it touching his dark eyes. "I am proud of all of you for striving to be the powerful young men and women you've become." The teens all whooped and cheered at the praise, bumping sides and head butting one another jokingly to share and show their joy.

Suzaku watched and listened with interest as Todo went down the line of young teens. Suzaku had ended up at the end, simply because Yosuke was an ass who cut and he didn't want to ask Takashi to move aside. He watched the faces each of his pack mates made; some looked pleased, others made faces as if they'd just been sprayed by a frightened skunk, and others seemed indifferent. One girl had jolted upright, eyes wide, and had declared in sheer disgust, "My Partner smells like popcorn butter?!" They all had a laugh as she fumed, embarrassed that she'd made the remark aloud. Even Suzaku and Takashi, usually so polite and restricted, were rolling with laughter.

When it finally came to him Suzaku felt a wave of nervous nausea and a sudden dizzying spell. He remained upright, keeping everything he'd been trained and taught on display, as Todo held a small folded handkerchief between two fingers. "Suzaku Kururugi, your Partner's name is Lelouch Lamperogue and he's a seventeen year old," He stated as he had for the others. Suzaku blinked, the name imprinting itself in his mind. The last name seemed vaguely familiar but he could seem to drag up a specific memory to go along with it. He nodded and ignored the other wolves who now murmured, confused as to why Suzaku's Partner didn't have a Japanese name like the rest of them. Todo calmly unfolded the handkerchief and held it out by one of it's corners to the young male. Suzaku gently leaned forward, breathing in the scent slowly and calmly.

Suzaku was stunned by the smell. At first it simply smelt like lavender with a small hint of violets and a splash of roses but there were other mingling scents. The first other smell he caught was of honey and a few spices humans were found of using for cooking. Following that was a lingering swirl of burning sage and hickory, both smells comforting and familiar to Suzaku's well trained nose. After that he caught what he guessed was sweat, which had a more intoxicating note to it than most bodily fluids he'd been forced to inhale, and a dash of the coppery, metallic essence of blood. He blinked a few times, making sure to add all the aromas in to a little package in his sensitive nose before nodding at Todo. The older male nodded and, as he had with the others, tied the item around Suzaku's left paw. "These handkerchiefs were specifically designed so that only the scent of your Partner will remain on it. Even if you forget your Partner's smell just reference your handkerchief. Good luck to you all." Todo gave his final lecture before watching his students disappear in the direction of their Partners smell, rushing off to face their destinies.

…

Suzaku panted heavily, groaning softly as he slowed from a full blown run to a light jog. The black ground the humans made, he remembered Todo had called it asphalt, made the pads of his paws throb and helped little pebbles embed themselves under his nails. He whimpered, lifting his muzzle to the air and searching for his Partners scent, finding that only a faint shadow of it was present here. But another scent, much thicker and more potent, crawled in to his senses. The smell of blood, the bitterness of tears and the spice of death all mixed in to one darkly seductive perfume. It was the smell of a vengeful spirit lurking about in the world of the living. He growled lowly, knowing that this creature was probably using its malice to harm innocent people. He locked on to the smell, darting after it and forgetting that he had a mission.

As he ran Suzaku didn't realize that his handkerchief was loosening bit by bit, barely clinging to his might leg.

…

Suzaku ended up at what he knew to be a school. He sniffed about, looking for any means of entry to the peculiar building where the apparition was residing. His ears caught another heartbeat on the other side of the building followed by the soft jingling of a few objects clinking against one another. He padded over, peeking over the side of the building before approaching any more.

He was surprised to see it was a figure shrouded in a dark cape with a small hood drawn over the face and head. A white quiver filled with multiple arrows and a matching bow, coated in intricate markings, resided on the strangers back and left shoulder. His right and left hands were covered in what looked like black gloves. It was then Suzaku noticed the soft clanging noise he had heard was the keys on the key ring in the hooded figures left hand hitting each other as they tried to unlock the window they knelt before. Suzaku trotted up just as the lock clicked and the other creature readied to enter. Suddenly sensing his presence the hooded person faced him, letting out a small surprised noise upon sight of him. Using his agility to his advantage he tried to hop in the school before the person but was grabbed by them instead. He yelped in surprise before struggling with half his might, not wanting to hurt the other. "No, no! Bad dog!" The other snapped in an aggravated male voice. Suzaku, now equally aggravated by being called a dog, snapped his head back in to the others shoulder and hopped away with the greatest of ease, his handkerchief falling free and fluttering to the other male's feet.

Once inside Suzaku darted around, following the trail of the phantoms smell. He was grateful the doors were all open, for what ever reason, because he wasn't in the mood to barrel through them and have to later rip wooden splinters out of his flesh and fur. He literally jumped over the stairs, darting up to the third floor where the smell was coming from, without even getting a little fatigued. He skidded to a halt, leaving a few good gash marks in the freshly scrubbed and polished tile, as he reached the class the smell came from. He poked his head in wearily, looking for the little ghost that had earned his attention.

He saw her before she saw him. She sat on the teacher's desk, glaring out at the cabinet across the room from her. Dark ringlets in a hue of purple hung from her head, sagging gracelessly like wilted flowers. Her eyes watched the shadows, malice turning her golden gaze an even deeper shade. Freckles coated her apricot skin, making a long bridge from one cheek bone over her nose to the other. Suzaku then noticed she wore a peculiar goldenrod uniform with a dark blue skirt. Her arms were covered in strange, bubbling red marks, though, and Suzaku was a little repulsed by them. They bubbled, fizzled and popped, dotting the unmarked skin with the remnants of the oozing wound. Suzaku growled lowly and stepped forward. She jerked her head toward him and glared in boredom. "Just a stupid mutt," She mumbled bitterly. Again with calling him a dog! Suzaku could feel his blood boiling and the next thing he knew he pounced forward at the rueful ghost girl.

If only Todo and the others had taught Suzaku and the other rookies that the reason wolves were partnered with humans was because wolves could not touch a ghost without a blessed human placing a hex on it first. Suzaku passed right through her, the air sucked straight from his lungs by her scornful energy, and slammed in to the opposite wall instead. A few pictures fell away and shattered upon him, little bits of glass nicking him up. He whimpered and shook his head, ignoring the little burns from the various cuts, and tried to figure out where he'd gone wrong. He was supposed to be able to force ghosts to the other side, wasn't he? He looked up as she lifted herself, floating in the air.

She raised her arms, glaring at him coldly, and the shards of glass all around Suzaku flew up, retreating away from him a bit but pointed at him. "It'll end now. I'll kill them and I'll regain my light," She whispered, her arms beginning to drop. Suzaku shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the large shards of glass to pierce his skin and end his life but instead he heard the soft tinkling of the glass falling back to the ground. He opened his eyes and stared in sheer surprise as the ghost girl fell, an arrow jabbed through her shoulder and blood soaking the material of her top. Suzaku then saw his chance. He pounced up, hopping over the glass carelessly, and landed right on her. He pressed one paw to her throat and used the rest of his weight to keep her down. He growled lowly, baring his fangs, as the soft sound of approaching footsteps echoed in the room. The hooded figure knelt down, looking at the horror stricken face of the ghost girl.

"You need to rest now, Miss Fiona Welter. You are no longer permitted on this plane of existence," He stated in a smooth, soothing voice. She blinked, snapping from her daze, before glaring with teary eyes.

"They stole my light from me! They locked me in that cabinet as a joke and didn't let me out! They forced me to kill myself!" She shrieked in distress. The hooded figure shifted, stood, and walked away. He went to the door and flicked a switch. With a small clicking the white glow of the classroom lights flickered on. Suzaku winced for a moment but adjusted rather quickly. The girl blinked, looking around a few times, before she started to cry.

The hooded figure returned and knelt again. "Your light has been returned but you must go now," He stated in that same voice but with a bit more conviction. She looked at him tearfully before nodding and disappearing in small slivers of white shining light. Suzaku felt the cool tile touch his paws as she disappeared and watched as the arrow lightly clattered to the ground, free of any trace of her blood. The hooded figure reached out calmly and picked it up, placing it back amongst its brothers, and stood.

'_He has powers, meaning he must be a blessed human. Whoever gets him is lucky to have him as a Partner; he's pretty good,'_ Suzaku mused with a bit of jealous to himself before he blinked and realization dawned on him. He looked at his left paw before he was gripped by panic. _'No! I lost the handkerchief with my Partner's scent on it!' _He howled inside. The hooded figure looked over at the frantic wolf curiously.

"Are you looking for this? It fell off of you earlier when you passed me," He stated calmly, holding the missing item out to Suzaku. Emerald spheres lit up with hope again as he pressed his nose against it, remembering the scent in a second. He smiled and sat before his nose twitched. His Partner's scent was close by! He perked up and suddenly realized that this hooded figure, this strange hidden person before him, was the one! He had just laid a ghost to rest with his Partner without even realizing it!

"You're my Partner?!" He barked in sheer surprise, forgetting that humans couldn't speak in wolf tongue. The hooded figure tilted their head for a moment before tilting it up a bit in understanding.

"So you must be Suzaku Kururugi," He stated calmly, reaching up with one gloved hand and slowly pulling his hood back. Suzaku was too stunned that this person had understood him to give any form of agreement on his name. The dark hood fell back, revealing a set of calm amethyst spheres transfixed on the chocolate colored wolf. The eyes were set in a handsome pale face, the milky tone making the eyes a bit brighter. Midnight tresses fell in his eyes a little bit and gently trailed down , trimmed in a clean, proper and yet charming cut. He looked at Suzaku lazily, who was anything but that. "My name is Lelouch Lamperogue. It's a pleasure to meet you."

END

Thank you for all the lovely reviews you gave me! They warmed my heart~! The same rules apply here though; you review and I'll update. You give me nothing and I give you nothing. Well please review and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Welcome to Your New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Two: Welcome to Your New Life

The soft clicking of the front door opening was all she heard. She looked up, awaiting a familiar voice. She heard footsteps but didn't hear him call to her. "Lelouch?" She called nervously, worrying her lower lip lightly. Had someone broken in? Had something happened to him? When she looked up from the couch and saw him standing there, wearing his black and gold school uniform with a soft smile turning up his lips, she relaxed visibly.

He approached her calmly, gently picking her tiny form up. "Sorry I'm late, Nunnally," He stated in a loving yet apologetic tone, "but things didn't go as expected. Also, I brought a new friend home with me." She blinked curiously, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck to help keep her up.

"Another ghost?" She asked curiously, her deep purple eyes searching his for an answer. That was one of the things they shared; their eyes. Whenever Nunnally thought about how they had the same eye color she'd smile, because a lot of people tried to argue they weren't really related. Some people suggested they be cousins or something like that but she knew the truth and their eyes were all the evidence she needed. He chuckled lightly, his smile still in place, as he took her up the stairs to her room. Considering that she did not have the use of her legs and her wheelchair was too hard to get up and down this was her means of transportation. She loved it, though she knew it was a bit of a hassle, because it proved Lelouch loved her and let her cuddle in to him. She liked being able to feel his warmth, his presence reminding her that he wasn't going to let his work kill him. He wasn't going to end up like their mother.

"No, not another ghost," He hummed lightly, gently nudging her door open with the edge of his foot. Her room was the closest to the stairs, due to that fact and that it had the best view through the window. When Nunnally sat in at her desk and did her origami she could gaze outside, something he knew she loved to do. "I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. Also, Milly and Shirley will be coming over for a while."

Nunnally knew what that meant. As Lelouch set her down on the soft, cool comforter of her bed she looked at him. 'Do you have another job tomorrow?" She asked, fear and sadness creeping in to her voice. Lelouch blinked a bit and gave a sad little half smile.

"It's just an exorcism. Plus I need to do some shopping for groceries and for our guest," He stated, gently pulling back the blanket and draping it over his precious younger sister's form. He gently laid her down, brushed her caramel covered locks from her face and gently kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll be careful."

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but instead she yawned. "Be sure to be extra careful, big brother," She stated softly, her voice slowly fading as she began to drift. A loud crashing followed by a series of loud, powerful barks suddenly shook the house. Nunnally, too tired to panic, looked at Lelouch with a sleepy glaze over all her features. "What was that?"

Lelouch gently took her hand and kissed it, a small reassuring smile slipping in to place. "I think our new guest just met our ghost friend for the first time," He stated softly. He watched the soft, even rise and fall of his sister's chest, assuring him she was okay and well on her way to dream land. He placed her hand down as if it were made of glass and stated walking out. His eyes switched his warm glow for a more agitated and his lips flat lined. He shut her door quietly before looking down the hall at his own, where he heard low snarling. "I told Cici not to sneak up on him." He cursed to himself flatly before walking at a casual pace and tossing open the door.

Suzaku was on the other side of the room, tail erect and touching the wall a bit. He was crouched low, lips turned up to reveal his pearly and pointed fangs. His haunches were on edge, as were every nerve and instinct in his body, and his eyes were a bit darker from his unconcealed rage. Lelouch then shifted his gaze to the girl floating a few inches from the ceiling, hands behind her head and a bored gleam in her amber orbs as she twirled to face him. Long tendrils of neon green hair trickled over her shoulders as she floated down to face him. "You didn't tell me you were bringing home a stray," She stated in her dull, unenthusiastic voice.

Suzaku jolted up, eyes narrowing even more at the strange ghost talking to his Partner. Lelouch casually walked around her and went to him. He gently stroked behind Suzaku's right ear while his other hand lightly scratched his chest, earning a wagging tail from the wolf. "He's my Partner, Cici," He stated calmly, continuing his ministrations,"so you better behave yourself. I won't tolerate fighting. I don't want Nunnally getting stressed out." Suzaku resisted the urge of flashing the now surprised ghost girl a victorious smirk. That and the fact he feared dif he did Lelouch would stop with the gentle coaxing of his fingers.

Cici growled a bit, crossing her arms. It was then Suzaku noticed she was wearing a long white trench coat-like article. Lelouch seemed to notice his gaze shift to the ghost and the cause of the wolf's confusion. "Cici lived a long time ago. Because she liked other girls her parents have her locked up in a mental asylum to receive treatment. The doctors accidently tried too hard and killed her when they decided to use shock therapy," He explained. She let out a small huffing noise at his brusque treatment of her terrible past but the blessed human merely shook her glare off casually. "Tomorrow we have a bit of work to do. An exorcism at noon and then we need to get you some clothes. You can turn in to a human, right?" He asked curiously.

Suzaku perked up, realizing that he was still currently his wolf self. Deciding conversation would be easier if he was a human Suzaku began the change back. Transforming in to a human was much easier than transforming in to a wolf. As his body returned to the form it was better adjusted to he heard a soft gasp come from his newfound Partner. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the hairs on his body slowly returning inward, retracting in to him at his order. His organs shifted and he held back a yelp as a lung was scratched by a rib. Because of their ability to change werewolves had stronger innards than normal humans and wolves so as to not be killed when changing. Things like this happened often and only caused mild discomfort for Suzaku now. When it was over he knelt there, meeting the startled amethyst irises with his calm emerald spheres. Lelouch's hands were now located tangled in chocolate hued curls and his other hand rested on the beating heart of the other teen. Suzaku's hands, keeping him balanced, were thankfully covering his free manhood from view. "Oh my, Lelouch! Are you molesting him already?" Cici chided snidely, a devilish smirk working up her lips. Lelouch, suddenly realizing their closeness, stumbled back on his rear with a surprisingly shrill yelp.

Now, again, there were some things that Todo should have prepared the young men and women he sent out in to the world for properly. One was that they could not touch ghosts without their Partners hex. Another should have been that humans did not normally walk around naked, even in the safety of their own homes, and were not use to getting touchie-feelie with a nude stranger. Another to add to that list would be to not investigate if your nudity startles your Partner. Because Todo neglected to teach these things Suzaku was unprepared. So, being curious as he was, Suzaku crawled above a sputtering and frantic Lelouch. As he inched closer Lelouch leaned back, trying to get away. Lelouch ended up on his back with Suzaku's hands on either side of his head, looking at him with a troubled gleam. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" He asked, referring to the beet red now painting over the usually pale face. Cici was trying so hard not to laugh, clenching her side and biting her lip, face turning red with the effort.

Sadly Cici lost her control and fell in to the giggles, rolling in circles with her fit. Suzaku quickly shifted his gaze at her, thinking the ghost had finally gone daft. What's so funny?" He asked in annoyance, glaring at her. While his attention was diverted Lelouch looked for any means of escape. Instead he looked down and saw Suzaku's private area, just an inch or so from brushing his thigh. Lelouch felt his face turn even darker, if possible, and he quickly threw his head back roughly, making painful contact with his wooden floor.

'_They're wrong! They're all wrong!'_ He thought in a frantic haze of embarrassment, _'They don't know what they're saying! Japanese men are not ill-equipped; not if he's the average size!'_ Suddenly seeming to realize his Partner was still below him, and worse for wear, Suzaku shifted back to him. Lelouch twitched before glaring angrily at him. "Would you kindly get off of me?!" He all but shrieked, earning another bout of laughter from the cynical ghost floating close by.

"Oh, okay, sorry," Suzaku stated calmly, pushing up and away from the blessed human having a heart attack beneath him. Lelouch sat up and took in a few gulps of air, trying desperately to regulate his breathing again. He pressed a hand to his heart, feeling it slowly return to a more normal rhythm. He sighed in relief after calming down and looked back at Suzaku, who had turned back in to a wolf while his attention was elsewhere.

"I have no idea how we're going to pull this off. People will freak out if they see a giant wolf following me around town but I think you'll get arrested if you walk around in nothing but your birthday suit," Lelouch stated, his regular tone of borderline monotonous slipping back in to place. Suzaku blinked a bit before yawning loudly and shaking his head. Lelouch sighed and stood, slipping out of his uniform jacket. He disappeared in to his closet and returned a moment later in the button up white shirt he wore beneath the jacket and a pair of black sweats. "I guess that will just have to wait until morning. It is almost midnight." He stated while flicking out the lights. He slipped under the covers, relaxing against the cool sheets, when a mass was suddenly taking up half his bed. And this mass was furry. And smelted of wet dog and mud. "Suzaku…" He trailed lowly, a bit of aggravation creeping in as well as exhaustion.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor. It's too cold and hard. Maybe if there was a cushion or something I'd say okay but not this time," He stated evenly, meeting Lelouch's gaze in the dark. Lelouch, having a growing suspicion that arguing would be pointless and the fact he was truly too tired to bicker with his Partner about something as trivial as designated sleeping area, sighed and turned around, letting Suzaku get comfy as he tried to relax on his side. Shortly after Lelouch had dozed off but for the next few hours the wolf beside him was wide awake.

Suzaku wanted to move, try to find a position that would help him sleep, but he was afraid of waking Lelouch. Not only that but it was less his position that had caused his sudden insomnia. Once settling down Suzaku began to wonder how his mother was. In the small clan village each family was given a small cottage to live in. It was really just one large room with a small stove and a large bed. Suzaku and his mother usually slept in the same bed to keep each other warm and to ward off the loneliness of his father's absence. The Alpha Male was given a tiny hut by himself if he decided to use it. Genbu Kururugi spent all his time there, preparing for battles but also when he ate and slept. Now that Suzaku was gone as well what would his mother do? Was she lying in bed, alone, missing him? Suzaku let out a small whimper at the thought of his mother being like that. He had the urge to run to her, to tell her he'd never leave and stay with her in the village. But Suzaku knew that if he left he'd be viewed as a disgrace and his mother would blame herself. Inside he was waging war against his instinct and his logic. He was torn from the battlefield when a hand scratched behind his right ear soothingly.

A very groggy Lelouch looked at him, eyes half open and a few tints lighter in the moonlight streaming in from the window. "Home sick?" He asked softly, voice carrying his exhaustion. Suzaku felt another rush of guilt at realizing he must have woken the sleeping human up. Lelouch moved a bit, turning on his opposite side so he could better see Suzaku. "What ever is bothering you isn't important right now. You pack is full of strong, responsible adults. Your parents are wise and were prepared for what it would be like without you the moment they consented to having you. And your friends are probably either with their Partners by now or taking care of themselves quite well. Do not worry about any of them; they can take care of themselves." Suzaku blinked a few times, truly surprised at Lelouch's ability to cancel out any fear that could have in one swift moment. A smile found its place on the young wolf's face and he settled down, closing his eyes and letting the comfort of sleep engulf him.

…

Suzaku's nose twitched three times, adjusting to a strange and unfamiliar smell wafting in the air around him. Slowly lifting his head and greeting the sunshine that shot in to his eyes with a low growl, Suzaku followed his nose out in to the dark hallway where he regained his sight. The smell was coming from downstairs, according to his nose. He looked around, seeing that the bed was empty of both he and Lelouch and that Cici was floating near the door, again seeming bored and disinterested in the things happening around her. Suzaku scoffed at her before beginning to head out. "Hey," Cici called flatly. He turned, ears back and a low growl rumbling in his throat. Because Cici was a ghost she had a smell similar to the ghost from the previous night. Because of this her scent agitated Suzaku's sensitive nose as well as his instinct to send her on to the next life and what that he'd been taught to, let see… send her to the next life!

"What do you want, creepy spirit?" He asked in annoyance. She scoffed, turned again in the air, then motioned with her hand to follow her. She floated over toward the desk and he followed, curious as to what she wanted to show him. Folded neatly on the wooden face of the desk was a set of his clothes from home. He smiled happily as he shifted back to a human. He began dressing, slipping on his boxers and the light blue jeans first. He then paused, realizing that clothes don't just appear magically in the middle of the night. "How did these get here?" He asked, looking at Cici.

"Some she-wolf dropped them off for you," She stated, flicking her hair back over her shoulder so that it fell with the rest. He looked at her, pressing for more than that. She rolled her eyes and threw herself in to a sitting position. She crossed her legs together Indian style and looked at him. "She looked a lot like you, only a little more petite and, again, female. She came by this morning and left them with Lelouch. They talked a little bit, like they knew each other or something, and then she headed off. Happy now?" She asked with a sigh, as if he had just asked her to list all the items off of the periodic table of elements, if they were deadly or not and why. He smiled, gently sniffing his shirt and finding a trace hint of his mother's smell lingering on the soft fabric. He quickly put on the long sleeved tan top, hooked the strange black strap that went across his chest in to place, and slid on his jacket. He smiled, moving in the clothes to remember the feel. He'd never stayed as a wolf for so long and it actually felt nice to let his bones rest.

"Thanks for telling me," He stated cheerfully before heading down the stairs. Cici watched him go before sighing to herself, unfolding her legs, and returned to lounging in the air lazily like a cloud.

…

Lelouch smiled a bit as he cooked. Nunnally sat at the table in her chair, watching him and telling him about her activities at school the day before. "Even though Raito and Mimiru are fighting I don't think it will last much longer. Raito told me he feels bad about what he said so I suggested he try apologizing to her about it," Nunnally explained happily, eyes bright with her joy at being able to suggest help to a friend. Using the spatula Lelouch quickly flipped the pancake out of the hot pan and on to the plate with the others. He dripped a bit more batter in and watched the creamy mixture bubble lightly. He then turned to another pan and checked the sizzling bacon. Using a fork, and be careful not to get scalded by burning hot grease, he slipped that on to the napkin covered plate. He placed another napkin on top of the fresh bacon and placed a few more slices in to the bubbling pan.

"I think that was a very good thing to tell him, Nunnally. They need to work out their problems with one another but that doesn't mean you can't try to help guide them on the right path," He stated proudly, flashing her a small smile before quickly turning back to the stove top, flipping the pancake over and checking the bacon. He perked up when he sensed Suzaku in the kitchen doorway. He turned back and smiled at the confused looking wolf boy. "Good morning Suzaku. Nunnally, this is our new friend I told you about." He stated calmly. Suzaku looked at them and his gaze locked on Nunnally.

'_Damaged,'_ Was all that ran through Suzaku's mind when he saw Nunnally. In the pack damaged pups were killed so that there would be more resources for the strong and healthy. He knew humans did things much differently than werewolves but he didn't think they let their damaged young last. He blinked when he realized she was smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Suzaku," She giggled happily while offering him her hand, "I'm Nunnally." Suzaku was a little confused but reached out and took her small hand in his own. He was almost afraid to tighten his hold too much because her hand was so small and frail. She smiled warmly and he felt himself smile back. She took her hand back calmly and he sat down to her left. Lelouch slipped over to the table, carrying the plate of fresh pancakes, before setting them in the center and quickly darted to the other side of the small room. Suzaku watched with keen interest as Lelouch then went to the fridge, pulled out the maple syrup, opened a cabinet, pulled out three more plates, then skittered back to the table. Nunnally smiled at him. "Thank you, big brother." She stated as he set a plate in front of her, used a fork to place two pancakes on her plate, and offered the maple syrup. She took it as he handed a plate to Suzaku and placed one at the empty spot to Nunnally's right.

"They're called pancakes. Try them out," He explained when he saw the confused look on Suzaku's face. The wolves did eat food that was cooked but it was usually just meat or vegetable stews. They kept things basic to avoid clutter of materials needed for preparing meals in case they needed to move to a new land. Lelouch sighed as Suzaku just kept staring, sniffing at the pancakes a bit. He calmly used the fork to place three of the larger pancakes on his plate as Nunnally set the syrup next to him. "Nunnally, would you put some syrup on those for him?" He asked before quickly rushing back to the stove, turning off the hot pans and bringing over the plate with a neat pile of bacon on it.

Nunnally smiled as she popped the top open again on the large plastic bottle. She leaned over and dripped the rich amber liquid on to the lightly tanned pancakes. She then popped the lid closed again and set it next to Lelouch as he sat and set the bacon next to the pancakes. Suzaku picked up his fork and knife curiously, sticking one in to the fluffy food and slowly cutting a chunk off of it. Lelouch and Nunnally watched with acute interest, briefly exchanging looks, before watching as the cautious wolf took his first bite of what was considered "human food". Suzaku sat for a moment, the fork still in his mouth, as he swallowed the unfamiliar concoction. He slowly looked up, emerald eyes turning a few shade lighter with delight. "This is…good!" He yelped eagerly before going back to cutting another bite for himself. Lelouch and Nunnally exchanged smiles before they began eating their breakfast as well. Lelouch then perked up and distributed the bacon, giving each of them five pieces to start.

After an enjoyable breakfast Lelouch did a quick load of dishes before slipping on a red and black jacket. He then grabbed a small package tied up in brown paper. Suzaku perked up and looked at it curiously. "Is that for the exorcism we have to do?" He asked as Lelouch shoved his dark blue wallet in to the back pocket of his jeans. Lelouch nodded slightly before he looked over at Nunnally, folding a few paper swans out of colored paper. He smiled and walked over, causing her to look up from her work.

"I should only be gone for an hour or two. Milly and Shirley shall be here any moment but if you want we can wait until they get here to leave," He explained, worry lacing his tone. Nunnally smiled at him sweetly, gently taking one of his hands.

"I'll be fine on my own for a few minutes, Lelouch. Besides, tardiness is looked down upon when you're supposed to do a job," She said lightly. He smiled and nodded before letting Nunnally return to her origami. He turned to Suzaku.

"Our appointment isn't too far from here but we also have some shopping to do," He stated while heading out of the kitchen and to the front door. He smiled a bit at hearing his Partner rush to catch up and get to his side. They headed out in to the warm sunshine of the mid morning. Suzaku looked about, startled to see they were still on the school grounds. Last night he'd been too dazed by finding his Partner so easily to notice where they were going. Lelouch noted his surprised expression. "We've been given permission to live on the school grounds as long as I keep the ghosts and such either under control or out of the territory. It's a fair trade for free housing. Not only that but exorcisms are starting to be in higher demand."

Suzaku blinked, remembering his mother telling him something about this. Recently more vengeful spirits were running a muck thanks to Slayers killing werewolves and aiding in keeping the Ghost Slayers in the shadow of their powers. With fewer wolves and less skilled GSlayers, as some called them, things were getting out of hand. A bit of rage swirled in Suzaku's gut, his eyes hardening on the ebony haired male leading him out in to the busy streets. "Are you saying that you're using murder to finance your own causes?" He asked with contempt. Lelouch glanced at him, amethyst spheres gleaming with a mix of curiosity and a spark of understanding.

"This world is extremely different than the one you were raised in. In this world," He explained slowly without looking at him,"you have to do what ever it takes to survive. Not only that but no Ghost Slayer has ever done this for free. Even in the feudal era people accepted things like food or gold in return for aiding in the extermination of harmful apparitions." Suzaku growled lowly, not agreeing with his Partners factual outlook on it. Despite his disagreement of views, Suzaku kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he tried to press the matter he'd only be proven wrong ethically with more facts and figures.

…

The house they arrived at looked like it came from one of those magazines about family living. The dark and light blue house, the white picket fence, the oak tree in the front with a homemade tire swing on a branch dangling from longest branch that dipped down, the fresh cut green grass and the smell of it hovering in the air as they walked up the little stone front steps. It was all neat, orderly, and perfect. Lelouch had been surprised when he'd scoped the house out three nights ago. He always did that; go to the home of an upcoming exorcism at night to check for anything suspicious that would be important later. He didn't consider it creeping because he really wouldn't care if the tables were turned. He'd just guess it was for some plausible reason for the hired exorcist to walk around his yard in the dead of night like some kind of creeper. Then again, Lelouch probably only thought like this because he was extremely rational and jaded. He knocked the brass knocker calmly before looking at Suzaku. "No transforming and stay quiet," He ordered strictly. The taller male opened his mouth to protest just as the door turned. He then drew his lips together in what Lelouch assumed was meant to be a scowl but more resembled a pout.

The woman that answered looked weary and older than her actual age. Her shoulder length curls of ruby locks were tangled and looked like they needed a deep, long shampooing. Her eyes were a dull and worn muddy brown, made darker by the black bags under them. Her cheeks were a little sunken in, her skin an almost grey hue. She wore an old nightgown that Lelouch assumed was either originally light blue or purple. It was a bit ruined, with little rips and stains all over it. This was the first parent, Mikoto Takamoto, mother of two boys named Coud and Rowin. She had made the call about four days ago requesting Lelouch's assistance. "Hello, Mrs. Takamoto," He stated in an even, detached voice.

"You're Lelouch Lamperogue?" She asked, alarm switching to make her seem her proper age of twenty eight. This always happened when he showed up for the appointment; he knew exactly what she'd say next. "I believe you are mistaken. I was told a professional was coming to handle this and you are just a child." Bingo. Another reason Lelouch charged his clients; if they were honestly going to hope for some priest or daft old man to come by their home to save their child instead of him he earned the cash.

"I can assure you there is no mistake, ma'am," He stated calmly. He heard Suzaku snickering behind him and resisted the urge to hit his Partner in the gut with his rather pointy elbow. "Now, ma'am, I think it'd be best if I saw your son. It is Coud that's ailing, correct?" She gasped lightly at his inquiry. She hadn't mentioned it but Lelouch had become very good at this. He could sense the presence coming from upstairs near the window he had decided had to be the youngest son's room. He just guessed on the name.

She moved aside, surprise and hope making her face come to life again. Lelouch slipped in with Suzaku close after, who was watching these people curiously and keeping his eyes on Lelouch. He was a little suspicious that his human Partner was the type to gamble and swindle people out of their money. "I'll take you upstairs to his room," She stated quickly, shuffling up the stairs at a surprising speed. Lelouch followed, the picture perfect example of calm in a stressful situation, with the doubtful and somewhat skeptical Suzaku pulling up the rear.

Lelouch stood outside the white door, a home-made wooden block hanging from the pale surface by a chain. In perfect block letters painted blue was the name Coud. He slowly opened it and even when it was just a little crack, a small sliver of the room exposed to them, Lelouch and Suzaku flinched back. The maleficent aura in the room was thick and dangerous, its power making Suzaku growl low and dig his nails in to his fists until blood was drawn to keep back from giving in to the instinct to change. "Lelouch," He stated lowly, entire body shaking with the resistance. The paler boy looked at him and nodded.

"Suzaku, if it's too much you can wait down stairs," He stated in a calm, understanding voice. Instead of accepting his Partner's offer he shook his head savagely. Lelouch's brows came together in concern, a worried scowl working on his lips. "This aura is having an affect on you and it's not a positive one. Go downstairs until I'm done." His voice was more demanding, more of a barked order than a suggestion for the wolf's own safety. Though his face painted a mask of a harsh boy ordering another out of annoyance Suzaku could see the thin film of worry for his well being coating the dark purple eyes of the other male.

"I'm you're Partner, Lelouch," He began strongly, "so I'm not leaving your side. No matter what happens I'm here to help you." Lelouch tried to ignore the small burst of warmth in his chest at Suzaku's words. He was so used to trying to do things on his own and succeeding that the idea of another person helping, someone standing by his side, was completely foreign. He nodded, though, curious as to how things could play out if he accepted the help. Suzaku gave a triumphant smile as Lelouch finished opening the door and heading in.

The child on the bed was definitely worse for wear. His eyes were wide open, unblinking and unmoving, with what appeared to be a murky film covering the true color from view. His hair was the same curly red as his mother's and in a similar shape, needing a long shower. His body was frail and seemed to be nothing more than bones with a white sheet wrapped snugly around the bones. His mouth was partially open and a soft rasping noise echoed in the small space as he tried to take in air. His chest heaved and shook with the effort he was making, trying to live despite his condition. Suzaku twitched, the bones of his hands cracking in attempts to shift with an audible popping. He gripped his hands in to tight fists, ignoring the mind numbing pain that followed, as he tried to force them back to human shape. Lelouch glanced at him and then turned to Mrs. Takamoto who was gazing at Suzaku worriedly. "Please head downstairs. We can't risk the spirit jumping in to another body before it can be destroyed," He explained smoothly, moving fluidly to the boy's bedside. She gave a last, worried look at the peculiar pair before heading back down the way they'd come. Suzaku followed and stood a few feet away, his body refusing to permit him any closer.

Lelouch remained calm and collected as he unwrapped the strange brown package he'd been carrying the whole time. The paper fell away to reveal a white cardboard box which he opened as well. When his hand returned from the box a small skull with a large crack on its left side sat in the palm of his hand. Suzaku's eyes widened with horror and he stepped back a bit, back hitting the wall. "What the hell is that?!" He snapped indignantly. Lelouch glanced at him again before setting the small skull on the young boy's weak torso.

"I make sure to check for anything scandalous in my clients' pasts," Lelouch explained while pulling an extractor knife from the box as well, "and I found out a thing or two. This child's father was previously married and had a daughter with his first wife. However, they were killed by a hired hand when she demanded he pay child support if he left her for his current wife. The police never found evidence to link the case and hitman to him but it was something that you don't need a degree to piece together. I assume it's the dead daughter, trying to take his youngest son away from him as revenge." He stated while slitting his right index finger with the small knife. He reached over and traced the long crack with it, not even wincing at the pain from forcing and the bitter sting of the slice itself. "You'd be surprised how often little children are the victim's of their parents' dark pasts."

"Are you going to tell the wife?" Suzaku asked suspiciously. After all, if the guy had killed once, wasn't that a sign he could kill again? Lelouch sighed softly as the skull began shaking, slowly tumbling off the boy's torso and toward him.

Lelouch stood just as bright white light flashed from the eye sockets, causing both Lelouch and Suzaku to be temporarily blinded. When their vision cleared a little girl with long blond hair and bright brown eyes stared at them. Blood ran from a long gash on her head, flowing like a waterfall from her shoulder and hair to the floor. Her eyes gleamed scornfully at the blessed human who had forced her from her hiding spot. "Suzaku, go get the wife and husband. She can't hurt them without a host," The wolf nodded at the order and quickly darted out, silently thankful to escape the little girl's wrathful presence. Another second and he would have shifted, no matter how hard he struggled. The little girl watched his retreat and then looked back at Lelouch. "So you must be Yuuka Takamoto, I assume."

She scoffed at him, turning her head back to the young boy she'd been haunting. "If you're going to say I shouldn't be doing bad things, save it. I don't want to go to Heaven anyway," She stated evenly, watching how the freed child's breathing gradually stabilized, the gooey coating on his eyes disappearing gradually. "And now you've ruined my months of hard work! Thanks a lot!"

Suzaku returned with the two adults, both staring at the little girl with wide eyes. "Yuuka," The male, Kei Takamoto, whispered. Her eyes hardened on him, eyes sharpening to a dagger sharp glare.

"Your deceased daughter has a few words for you. Considering everything you put her mother and her through before having them killed I suggest you listen. It could mean saving your son's life," Lelouch stated calmly, placing the knife back in the box.

"You had us killed and then lied about it! You always told me when you do something bad it's always better to tell the truth, no matter what! And you said you loved me and that I was your little princess! You promised to always love me and take care of me!" She screamed with all her rage, eyes welling with bitter tears. A few slipped down her pale cheeks. "Go back and tell them what you did! Go to jail for what you've done or I'll kill your precious Coud! I'll kill him like you killed me and Mommy!" The man's head lowered, his wife staring at him in horror. He nodded slowly before rising and heading out, calling the cops as he left. The girl looked back at Lelouch, still waiting calmly for her to finish. "I'm ready to receive my punishment as well."

He rose slowly, pulling a small object from his pocket. He held out a little golden locket shaped like a heart on a rusty chain. The girl gasped lightly, hand covering her mouth. "This time you'll be laid to rest with your mother's locket. Use it to help guide your way to Heaven," He stated, flashing her a small smile while setting the small trinket in the box. She blinked, a few more tears falling from her eyes, before smiling back and disappearing, her skull floating gently in to the awaiting box. He looked at the crying mother before him. Lay this box to rest in your yard, under the oak tree. Her mother's remains are already there. If you do that you'll never have to worry about evil spirits attacking your family again." He stated. Se took the box, looked at it, and then back at him.

"What about my Coud? Were you too late to…" She trailed fearfully. Lelouch did not answer, merely walked to the door. Suzaku looked at him curiously, seeing a small smirk turning up the male's lips. Suddenly the woman gasped and Suzaku looked over. She set the box down gently on the bed and rushed forward, embracing the child now sitting up with a curious gleam in his sleepy brown eyes.

"Mommy? What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" He asked with a cute little yawn. She didn't answer, just clutching him to her and weeping happily.

"Thank you, young man," She stated to Lelouch's back. He nodded a bit but didn't say a word before walking off, his strange brunette friend following closely at his heels. She smiled before turning back to her son, adorning him with her joy and love.

…

"How did you do all that?" Lelouch glanced up at Suzaku curiously as they headed to the store. He then looked forward again as they walked. "I mean, how did you get her skull and move the mother's body and all of that?"

"Ever hear of grave robbers? They really do have some intelligent ideas," He stated simply, not halting when the werewolf did. Suzaku' gawked, mouth open and eyes wide and head tilted to one side. Was Lelouch implying he robbed the mother's grave before burying her in the yard, instead of back in the cemetery? That would explain the locket.

'_Dear God,'_ Suzaku thought fearfully, _'I'm Partner's with a criminal!'_ As for the raven haired male a sinister smirk turned up his lips, a glint of mischief in his amethyst eyes.

'_It's a good thing he's so gullible; he's fun to mess around with,'_ He thought with an evil laugh. He continued walking, not even waiting for his stunned and disturbed Partner to catch up.

End

This was longer than I planned/expected but I'm happy with it. The same thing sticks here people, you review, I write. Also, please check out my profile. I have a poll up that is in desperate need of some votes. So, review, vote and I'll give you more!


	4. Meeting the HAWW

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Three: Meeting the H.A.W.W.

Another sigh passed his lips as he tugged for the umpteenth time at the collar of his new outfit. To say that Suzaku disliked the tall collar to his new uniform jacket was like saying Slayers weren't doing any real harm to the way the world worked; you really should try checking your facts because you were only touching the tip of the iceberg. He thought the outfit was charming in its black fabric with golden embroidery to help make the uniform more distinguished but Suzaku had found that though the fabric was breathable and durable, he was not big about things that were so snug around his neck. There was very little space between his chin and the long turtleneck and he disliked the way the fabric brushed his neck whenever he moved. "You look absolutely somber," Cici commented with a tone a little too smug in his opinion.

"It's better than being dead, at least," He stated with faked enthusiasm. Cici blinked, golden eyes gleaming in surprise at the now bemused jade spheres regarding her. She glared at him, turned, and began doing a back stroke in the air.

"Touché. You win this round, mutt," She stated before calmly diving through the floor and to some other room of the house. Suzaku released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. There was something about the female ghost, other than the fact she was a dead mental patient, that bothered Suzaku. He was almost afraid that she had another reason for sticking around. The door opened and Lelouch poked his head in, dark purple orbs shifting around and locking on him. He also wore the evil uniform but seemed unfazed by the constricting collar.

"You ready?" He asked calmly. A quick nod from the curled mop of brown curls and they headed downstairs. Nunnally waited below, seated calmly in her wheelchair and smiling at them in that innocent way of hers. Suzaku, despite being confused about why Lelouch took care of her, found her naïve outlook to be adorable. She was not yet marred with war or death or the things that he knew stained both he and his Partner, her brother. Perhaps she knew of these tragedies and just tried to look at the glass as half full.

"Nervous for your first day, Suzaku?" She asked in a tone laced with happiness and concern. She looked at him with those big, curious eyes and he smiled at her warmly. It was the kind of smile that had the girl's in the pack tripping over themselves, for whatever reason. She smiled back, seeming a bit more relaxed by his response. She nodded and used the buttons of her chair to head out the door, Lelouch close after her.

They escorted Nunnally to her classroom before beginning the tread back to the other side of campus to their own. "I'm going to introduce you to a few important friends of mine. They've been helping werewolves find their Partners and aiding in my search for employment," Lelouch stated calmly, waving with a half hearted smile to a few people that addressed him. Suzaku looked around and saw quite a few people were looking at him with mixed reactions. Some looked curious, others frightened, plus the occasional scornful glance or something a bit more like some scandal was occurring. He shifted his gaze back to keeping pace with Lelouch instead of focusing on all the people watching them. Though that did raise a few more flashing red lights in Suzaku's mind.

Suzaku was used to a condensed pack of his kin, of people just like him, and the fact school involved more than a handful of students sent his panic drive nearly to the edge. He felt slightly claustrophobic, despite the large green field they were cutting through, with all the eyes on them. Lelouch kept his usual mask of indifference in place, most likely used to this kind of attention, and seemed unaware of the struggle deep within his associate. Suzaku's instinct as a wolf was screaming to shed these damned binding clothes, be free of the accursed itchy collar, and run free and wild, like he did not too long ago with Yosuke and Takashi. His wolf logic, however, demanded that should he shift he stay close to Lelouch, as it was his duty to help look out for the young human. And above all that Suzaku's barely stable self control argued that he stay a human and tough it out through the day. He was so lost in his thought that the conflicted little wolf boy didn't hear Lelouch calling at him to stop and walked… right in to the fountain in the center of the concrete path students travelled on.

Lelouch winced and covered his face with his hand, peeking out between to fingers to look at the now soaked and stunned Suzaku. In seconds the nearby crowd was sent in to cackling and giggles, all pointing or looking at the brunette in the pond. Suzaku looked around frantically, eyes turning darker with his alarm and fear. Knowing that Suzaku would either freak out and lash out at someone or be so emotionally unstable he'd never want to return to this God awful place, Lelouch stepped in cleverly. He held out one hand, looking at Suzaku with a small smirk in place. "Come on, rookie," He stated in a teasing tone for all to hear, "I told you not to take a dip in the fountain until your second day." The kids laughed a bit more at this before a whistle being blown frightened them all. They swerved around as one, turning toward the noise. _'Took you long enough, Milly.'_ He thought in slight aggravation as he hoisted the soaked teen from the cool, clear waters.

A smirk turned up rose colored lips as hands dropped to the person's hips. She walked through the crowd, whistle dangling from her neck and swaying with her moves, as she approached the two boy's before her. Suzaku shook his head in his usual dog-like manner, ignoring the low hiss of disapproval Lelouch released as he was sprinkled with the dew drops, before looking over at the new presence curiously. He paid no mind to the black skirt, goldenrod top, or forest green tie with gold embroidery work because Suzaku already knew it was the girl's uniform. He blinked a bit, watching as her long honey colored locks followed and bounced gently with the slightest turn of her head, watched her smirk fade to a frown of curiosity, and watched her stormy blue-grey eyes swirl on Lelouch with question and a small bit of arrogance. "Good morning, Madam President," Lelouch stated calmly, bowing like a polite young gentleman to her. This didn't seem to please her because she leaned back just a small bit.

"Is this our special little guest?" She asked evenly, reaching over and hooking Suzaku's chin between her thumb and index finger. He let out a small huff of surprise as she tilted her head down, up, left and right. She nodded a bit before grinning impishly at the duo. "Well then let's get him set up and introduce him to the others. Plus we ca get him to change in to a dry spare uniform we have in the Stuco Room." She stated with a smile before turning and pointing the way she came. Lelouch sighed softly as he began treading after her, not even waiting for Suzaku to scramble after him.

…

The Student Council room was not the prim, proper and tidy room Suzaku had been expecting. Instead every person in the room was decked out in what appeared to be woodland creature costumes in various hues and a few fake trees, shrubs, and a green rug furnished the room. "What's all this for?" Suzaku asked slowly, indicating the room with his index finger. Milly giggled and lightly poked him in the nose, a smile lighting up her face.

"Why, it's a party to celebrate your arrival, young wolf," She hummed merrily. Suzaku's eyes widened and he jumped back. He gave Lelouch a panicked look, eyes glazing with paranoia and fear. No one else was supposed to know he was a werewolf! Lelouch scoffed a bit, walking over to the long meeting table and setting down both he and Suzaku's book bags. He sat down, seeing quite relaxed, and simply began reading a book he pulled from his bag.

Lelouch glanced up at Suzaku calmly before glancing back at his book. "Don't worry, Suzaku, the Student Council isn't just a bunch of kids the other students like. We're hand-picked by the school's head mistress because of our abilities and knowledge," He explained with a wave of his hand. He then turned the page and looked up, seeing the now confused gleam marking Suzaku's face. "Well, for example, you and I are Partners meaning we're a blessed human and a werewolf. I might as well introduce you to everyone." He stated as he stood. He gestured to the perky blonde who had found them at the fountain. "This is our President, Milly Ashford. I'm sure you've heard of the Ashford family, correct?" Suzaku stared at the giggling blond with shock.

The Ashford family was a well-known family in the world Suzaku came from. The Ashford's had purchased all the wild lands around and were letting the mythic creatures people didn't know existed live there to avoid extinction. He had heard that only one Ashford was left, due to the Slayers trying to get control of the land. "You're the last Ashford?" He asked in sheer surprise. Milly smiled in a sorrowful way and nodded before suddenly perking right back up.

Lelouch indicated a girl with light red, almost orange, hair with bright golden eyes. They were a little lighter than Cici's. She wore a pair of rabbit ears in a snowy white hue and a furry bunny suit that clung to her form, accenting her curves. It came with furry white rabbit paw gloves and little boots of a rabbits back legs. Suzaku assumed she had a bushy little white tail as well but didn't want to seem rude or perverted by checking. "This is Shirley Fenette. She's one of the few humans who believes in the creatures of shadow. She also has the ability to read minds," He stated calmly.

She giggled a little bit as she smiled at Suzaku and offered her hand. "Shirley Fenette, at your service! And, yes, I do have a little bunny tail," She hummed happily, shaking Suzaku's hand as he gawked at her in surprise. She nodded again. "It does come in handy a lot."

"Next is Rivalz Cardemonde. His family is the largest supplier of Ghost Slayer equipment in the world," Lelouch continued, gesturing to a boy in a black bear suit. He grinned lightly, rubbing that back of his head with a furry black paw. He had onyx spheres with a glint of dark blue in them. They were alive with happiness, making them a little bit brighter. He had, strangely enough, navy blue colored hair that fringed down and out a bit, as if he often wore a hat or something like that.

He removed the hand from behind his head and patted Suzaku's shoulder in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Kururugi," He beamed cheerfully. Suzaku smiled back and nodded his head. It was then he spotted someone sneaking out of the room. He saw the wisp of a dusty brown tail and then nothing was left.

"Don't worry; that was just Nina. She's super shy and easily frightened," Shirley addressed with a reassuring grin. Suzaku nodded as another person entered, clad in a fire engine red fox suit. The outfit was like Shirley's, form fitting and furry, but the tips of the ears and tail were pure white. Her strange red-pink hair fell to her chin, grazing the flesh a little bit because of the positioning of the headband with the ears attached. The girl's pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Lelouch, for reasons unknown. "Oh! Kallen, it's not Lulu's fault! It was Milly's idea to dress up for Suzaku's welcoming party!" She chirped quickly, her tone a mix between chiding and worried for the aloof male's health.

A smug grin turned up Lelouch's lips, looking at the enraged vixen. "You make for a cute furry, Kallen. Don't let Cici see you like that," When Kallen's face turned the same shade as her costume Lelouch smirked victoriously, turning back to his book. "And that, Suzaku, is Kallen Stadfeld. She has the ability to temporarily turn herself in to a ghost, which can be both a blessing and a curse for the rest of us."

"How so?" Suzaku asked curiously, his interest earned by this ability. She could turn herself in to a ghost? That was something Suzaku had never heard of, even in the legends of his people. It was something completely foreign and unbelievable to the young wolf prince.

"The slightest bump to my head causes me to be forced from my body," Kallen clipped flatly, taking a seat at the large meeting table across from the raven haired teen enthralled with his book. She glared at him so harshly that Suzaku actually felt a small shiver run up his spine. "And when I get out of my body I have to stay out for a minimum of fifteen minutes. So the other members of the Student Council have to cover for me so no one checks my pulse and finds it to be non existent." Suzaku nodded in understanding, making a mental note to mention this to his pack some time in the future.

Milly slipped over and began walking in circles around Suzaku, looking at him from head to toe while he watched, before placing a hand on her chin and meeting his gaze. "You claim to be a werewolf but is there any way you can prove it?" She asked suspiciously. He blinked a few times before nodding slightly. She smiled brightly. "Prove it then." And then… All Hell broke loose.

…

Onyx tinted eyes shifted back toward the room just exited. The person cringed, reaching in to the small pocket of her uniform for her phone. _'To think a werewolf would honestly come here…._' She trailed fearfully, hands shaking as she tried to skim through her contacts to the proper one. Her eyes softened, shifting to a longing gaze rather than a frightened one. He moved her forest green braid over her shoulder and held the phone up to her ear, awaiting the soft and caring voice of the other person.

"Has he arrived as planned, Nina?" The sounds of that voice made Nina hold back a contented sigh. Oh how she loved this other woman! She swallowed hard.

"Yes, he has. Suzaku Kururugi has arrived as planned," She managed to force out through the fog present in her mind. She could just envision the beauty on the other end of the phone. She saw the large, gorgeous purple spheres that never held hate or rage toward the shy girl. She saw the long, flowing carnation hued locks that followed after her like a silky cape. She could see those pale pink lips that looked just so soft, saw the pale skin that looked just oh so soft.

"Very good, Nina. Keep us posted as often as you can," And with that the line went dead. Nina smiled to herself, knowing this little development was a good thing. Yes, she'd be stuck dealing with a disgusting werewolf but his presence gave her the rights to call every day. And for that simple fact Nina would gladly deal with this complete buffoon, this unworthy thing.

…

"Prove it then," And then… All Hell broke loose.

Lelouch made a mental note to give Suzaku a lesson in both proper etiquette and ignoring Milly's taunts. Since it was apparent, considering Suzaku's reactions to everything in the last two days, the werewolves were not teaching their children these two crucial points. He pondered over this and if he should stop what was best described as controlled chaos.

Suzaku had begun undressing, gladly tossing his jack on to the table. His long sleeved button up under shirt joined it soon enough. Rivalz was laughing while Kallen, who had been leaning back in her seat, toppled over and was thrown form her body, releasing swears. Shirley let out a shrill shriek as Suzaku's fingers went for the fly of his black uniform pants. "Sto-!" It was then Milly clamped a hand over the other girl's mouth, a devilish smirk turning up her lips.

"No! No! This is the best show ever!" She laughed manically. It was do or die, in Lelouch's opinion. He leaned over and smacked the brown haired male over the back of the head with his book. A small, pained cry came from Suzaku as he fell to his knees and gripped his now throbbing head. He looked up at Lelouch with large jade orbs of confusion. His chest was exposed, letting Lelouch get a better view of the tanned skin and muscles adorning his Partner's frame. The button and zipper of his pants were undone, leaving his green boxers visible.

"Bad dog. What did I tell you about undressing in public?" He asked in slight annoyance, as if Suzaku was a child. Suzaku blinked and then looked up at him.

"You told me to keep my clothes on unless I was in a small area by myself," He stated with a nod, repeating Lelouch's brief explanation. Suddenly the fact he had actually had to have said conversation with the young wolf made the amethyst eyed male feel very silly. However, despite his view of the whole thing, he did not want another incident like when he first met Suzaku or, even worse, what had happened the previous day while shopping for clothes. His stomach fell and a knot formed in his throat when he remembered that had happened in the second situation. Lelouch gave Suzaku, who was staring at him impatiently, a nod. With that simple motion indicating he'd been heard Suzaku calmly slipped back in to his uniform, grumbling a bit when he slipped that damned jacket back on.

Milly glared at Lelouch, earning his attention. "Kill joy," She stated flatly. He merely gave a small, innocent smile before reopening his book and losing himself in it.

…

Needless to say, by the end of the day Suzaku was exhausted. His head hurt from all the complicated, complex things he had to remember, his hand hurt from having to write so many meticulous notes, and he felt like he needed a nice long nap. If only Todo and the others had prepared him for this! He trudged behind Lelouch slowly, looking at the tiled floors, as they headed toward the Stuco room. "How do you deal with school? It's so boring!" He whined softly. A soft chuckle came from his comrade.

"I think you'll feel better once you see what we're doing next," He stated with a bit of joy in his voice. Green eyes shimmered in confusion and hope at the thought of doing something that was actually pleasurable. Lelouch opened the door and they entered. Only Milly was inside, sitting at the meeting table with a small notebook in hand. She perked up when they entered and smirked.

"Okay, boys, you have an appointment today," She began as Lelouch walked across the room and pulled out a moving black curtain. It was set in a rather spacious hemisphere shape, a thick black curtain hanging from it like a shower curtain. Lelouch set it up against a wall and looked at Suzaku. Getting the idea Suzaku headed in and began disrobing, tossing his clothes over the side for Lelouch. Said human caught them and neatly folded them, setting the neat stack on the meeting table.

"Who is our client this time?" He asked calmly, sitting on the table as they waited on Suzaku. They could hear the cracking, snapping, and popping of Suzaku's bones and muscles as he changed but neither was bothered by it. Milly quickly scribbled something else down as Suzaku walked out, shaking his head and shivering to adjust his new fur coat.

"Miss Cecile Croomy came in claiming that every evening right before she leaves she goes to lock the room up only to find all the desks have been tossed around sloppily and sometimes there's blood on the floor," Milly explained calmly as Kallen, Shirley and Rivalz came back in. She turned to them. "Well?" She asked curiously.

Shirley looked at the other two before stepping forward a bit. "There is definitely something hiding in that classroom. The only problem is that it's too well hidden and I can't lock on to it's thoughts," She explained worriedly. Milly and Lelouch exchanged glances before looking back at her. "The only things I can't get in tune with are dragons and griffins for some reason. It could be either of those but I don't think it's safe for Lulu to go."

Lelouch let out a soft sigh, walking over to the small closet and pulling out his quiver and bow. "I'll be fine, Shirley," He began while putting on his Ghost Slayer gear, "since I have my powers and Suzaku will be with me." Said wolf felt warmth blossom in his chest knowing that Lelouch had this much faith in him. Violet orbs looked at him and a small smile turned up the owner's lips. "Now, let's go see what's going on with this peculiar presence." With that the duo walked out, the soft clicking of Suzaku's mails rapping against the tile the only sound.

Stormy blue eyes shifted to the red haired mind reader now looking at the ground sadly. Milly knew that, like most of the other girl's on campus, Shirley was madly in love with the mysterious raven haired man sitting as Vice President of both the Student Council and the H.A.W.W.'s teen chapter. Shirley glanced over at Milly with teary eyes, knowing exactly what the girl was thinking. An apologetic look came to the older woman's eyes before she gently draped her arms over the other. "I'm sorry, Shirley," She whispered softly.

…

On the first floor of the Science building they found Miss Cecile worrying her pink lower lip to the point a small trail of crimson dripped down to her chin. Lelouch readjusted his quiver as she ran over, silvery blue eyes alive with hope and gratitude at their arrival. Her midnight blue hair was neat and teased her shoulders. She gently ran her fingers through the short locks nervously as Lelouch took a peek through the small window on the classroom door.

As Milly had said the desks were launched in various places and blood was splattered everywhere. It was like a crime scene and Lelouch felt his stomach lurch a bit; there was blood on the desks, a rather large puddle of it in the center of the room, and large splatters all over the walls and chalkboard. Suzaku let out a short bark, awarded with the humans' attention. "It smells like a griffin," He announced, walking closer and nudging the door with his muzzle. Lelouch knelt down and rested a hand on his Partner's furry head, his fingers gently massaging.

"Are you sure?" He whispered lowly, making sure the confused teacher couldn't hear them. He glanced at her to see she was fiddling nervously with the edge of her long sleeved blouse and worrying her lips again, ignoring the stream of red that began flowing again.

"A flock of griffins used to come by every winter and stay with us in the pack. Master Todo and the others trained us all to memorize this smell," He explained, eyes hardening with his resolve. The smell of man-made air pollution, soft dirt at the bottom of streams, the faint musk of the forest and the aroma of rabbit blood were far too familiar to be mistaken as anything else for Suzaku's well trained nose. Lelouch nodded and looked at the older woman calmly.

"Just go to the teacher's lounge and we'll be done before you get ready to lock up," He stated with a small smile. She nodded, eyes still gleaming with concern at leaving a student to handle this, before walking off a bit faster than was normal. Lelouch dropped the kind appearance once she was gone and looked down at Suzaku. "Are griffins typically hostile?" He asked, slipping his bow down his arm and pulling an arrow out.

Suzaku turned his attention back to the door, hopping back on to his hind legs and peering in to the room. "Considering the amount of blood on the floor I doubt that even if the griffin is feeling a bit testy we'll have anything to worry about. It's either fading fast or gone now," He stated softly, sorrowing creeping in at the concept of the mighty creatures demise. Lelouch nodded but kept his gear close at hand, just in case. He then turned the knob and pushed the door open, allowing Suzaku entry.

His nose twitched and he reared back, a revolting scent crawling in to his nose. Suzaku fell to his belly, clamping a paw over his muzzle and closing his eyes tightly. "Oh, dear God," Lelouch hacked out, quickly pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and placing it over tightly his nose and mouth with his hand. A low whine came from the wolf and Lelouch leaned down, setting his bow and arrow aside to pull the second handkerchief, the one brought with his comrade, out of his pocket. He gently shoved Suzaku's large paw out of the way and, before the other could push it back in to place, pressed the soft cloth to the other's nose. He waited until Suzaku opened his eyes halfway, seeming to be taking deep breaths to remove the unpleasant aroma from his senses, before relaxing a bit in his crouched position beside the large wolf.

Suzaku breathed in deeply. The preliminary hints of lavender, violets and roses soothed his burning nostrils of the stomach churning scent previously inhaled. Cinnamon, honey, nutmeg and paprika followed next, helping to calm him down and regain his sense of duty. Sage and hickory, both such homey smells to him, reminded him that what he was doing was to benefit werewolves the world over and letting a smell such as this weaken him gave his pride a good kick to jump back in place. And then the salt of sweat and blood, both belonging to his Partner, reminded him that this creature might harm Lelouch. Guarding Lelouch was the whole reason for Suzaku's existence! He growled lowly, fir tinted eyes glinting with his newly restored determination. "Let's get in there and get this over with," He stated sternly, his haunches coming up while Lelouch watched in surprise.

For a moment he battled with indecision. Lelouch wasn't sure if Suzaku was really as sturdy with that smell floating about in the air around them. If he a human with nothing more than a heightened spiritual sense, could be so unnerved by the aroma how would his wolf Partner, who had both a heightened spiritual sense and keener sense of smell and sight and hearing, stay on his four legs? He took a deep breath before pulling the handkerchief back and replacing it in his pocket. He saw the other wince before releasing a loud snarl and charging in. He followed closely behind, grabbing his discarded bow and arrow.

The smell was coming from the supply closet on the other side of the room, beside the window. Suzaku darted over and sniffed, ignoring how badly his nose stung and burned or how his eyes welled with bitter tears. Lelouch, keeping the cloth to his own face, made quick work of the window. In a second Suzaku stuck his head out and took in lungful after painfully soothing lungful of fresh air. The smell of nature caused him to let out a small sigh. He heard the click of the closet followed by Lelouch letting out an audible gasp. "Suzaku, come here," He stated softly, voice filled with sadness and pity. Curious as to the sudden mood change, said male pushed himself off the windowsill with his front limbs and walked over, trying to pretend the smell was gone. He froze and completely forgot the pain the smell caused him.

There, in the supply closet, was a female griffin. She was coated in blood, eyes glazed as she was fading from life rapidly. She had a few arrows in her wings and multiple gashes on her sides and legs. Her white fur was dyed red with her own blood. Curled against her, releasing soft whining noises, was a baby griffin in a shade similar to ash. It was uninjured and seemed well tended. "Suzaku," Lelouch began slowly. His eyes softened as he looked at the sad wolf, ears and tail both down in a stance of defeat.

"The blood was because she was sneaking off to get him food," He whispered, watching as the mother tried to get up to defend her infant from them. He saw the panicked, frightened look in the child's icy blue eyes. He had seen that same gleam years ago, when Yosuke was by his dying mother's side. He stepped forward slowly, making sure to be cautious and slow. "We'll take care of him. You don't have to worry anymore. Your baby will be safe. I promise." He cooed soothingly. She watched, her black eyes untrusting, before looking down at the shaking ball pressed against her. She was weighing the pros and cons of keeping him here with her. She then looked at him and gave a barely visible nod, dark eyes pleading. Being as gentle as possible Suzaku lifted the small body in his mouth, lifting him up and away from his dying mother.

The little griffin squirmed and cried, trying to get away from the werewolf and back to his mother's side. Alas, he was only as big as a month old puppy and was easy to keep a hold of. Suzaku handed him over to Lelouch, who gently cradled him and tried to calm him down. The mother rested back down, her eye lids dropping over her eyes. The team of Ghost Slayers watched as her body turned in to a plume of white smoke and floated out the window, drifting almost carelessly with the slight breeze. The revolting smell of raw flesh, blood, and scorn dissipated, replaced with a more sweet smell of sunflowers and lilies.

…

"Madam President, you can't be serious!" Shirley cried in surprised. Lelouch raised a skeptical brow, Rivalz gawked with a slacked jaw, Kallen gave a weirded out expression and Suzaku only glanced up from his position lying on the floor. He lifted his head for a moment and then, far too tired and depressed to care about the conversation, closed his eyes and returned his head to his paws. Milly looked around in confusion, seeming a bit annoyed about the groups reactions.

"I don't see why you're all reacting like this! Vladimir needs a family and he really is quite adorable," She argued calmly, snuggling the furry baby griffin in her arms. Though Lelouch had been unsuccessful at lulling the tiny griffin to calming down Milly had taken the small fellow and managed to hum him in to comfort. Lelouch bit back a laugh, Kallen struck her face with her hand, Suzaku let out a drawn out sigh and Rivalz and Shirley looked horrified.

"Don't give it a name! We're not keeping that thing!" Rivalz cried indignantly, pointing at the now curious looking creature accusingly. Milly rolled her eyes and went back to fondling over the small boy while he released delighted little cries. Shirley and Rivalz continued to try talking some sense in to the older woman while Kallen and Lelouch exchanged glances. It was then the dark haired male stood. He nudged Suzaku with his foot, who only glanced up with one open eye.

"Go ahead and change back. We're heading home," He explained calmly. Releasing another sigh Suzaku forced himself up and headed back behind the black curtain. Lelouch tossed his clothes over the side in their neat little stack. He packed up their things while he waited. Shirley and Rivalz stopped their fretting when they heard the cracking of bones. They, along with Kallen, watched for a few minutes until Suzaku stepped out, fully clothed and looking quite somber. They then returned to their task of trying to persuade their leader to not keep the strange mythical beast she was treating like an infant. And with that Lelouch and Suzaku headed out toward their humble abode on the other side of campus.

…

Puce hued orbs shifted toward the mop of curly brown hair walking beside him. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly. Sorrowful green met concerned violet. Again Suzaku sighed, closing his eyes, before opening them and staring at the path they were taking.

"I was just thinking about my friend Yosuke. His mom died when we were young because of Slayers. This just reminded me about him and now I wonder how he's doing," He stated slowly, his gaze shifting toward the sky. It was a beautiful mixture of different tints of pink, orange, blue and purple, all flowing and swirling around one another elegantly. "He's never been very smart or good with people that didn't agree with him. If he and his Partner don't agree on things… I just worry how it'll end." Lelouch scoffed lightly, causing Suzaku to look at him curiously.

"You should be more concerned about yourself. If you ever want to do the things preordained in your destiny you need to keep your eye on your own situation and me. Above all else," He stated sternly while stepping right in front of the other and halting his walk, "your main concern is protecting me, as my main concern is protecting you. All we have left now in this war against the Slayers is each other. We need to build out trust and strengthen our team work. If you'd rather fret over some bumbling idiot you used to associate with than just walk away now. I won't waste my time on those who look only toward the past." Suzaku was stunned at Lelouch's cold tone, the way his eyes turned nearly black with his obvious rage. He then turned and began walking away, leaving Suzaku to think.

It took a moment before Suzaku quickly jogged back to his side. For some reason, Lelouch's words reminded him of something Todo had once told them. "For now you focus on your friends and this pack. But someday you'll have more important things to do and looking back on precious memories will be something trivial to slow you down. Never look back once you're gone, and if you do than I have failed in teaching you how to be respectable wolves," Long ago, when he first heard it, Suzaku hadn't understood the meaning of the words. But now, as he walked with his Partner, he felt that maybe he understood them just a little better.

END

Thank you for all your support! I'm very grateful that you all like this story enough to review as I requested. Well, just remember that your reviews are what keep my pumped and going! Review, check out the poll on my account, and I'll get back to you soon!


	5. Memories and Little Gestures

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Four: Memories and Little Gestures

Jade eyes widened happily as they looked at every inch of new lands. Normally he never believed a word Yosuke said or did any of the things he suggested but this once he was glad he had. Getting to see the land he would one day be in charge of was something his mother never let him do. He felt a little bad for disobeying his mother but was far too excited about everything around them. Suddenly a shaking ball of sandy fur bumped in to him, ears flat against the skull and tail pinned against his inner thigh. "Suzaku, I don't like this! Father always told me to never leave the village!" He whimpered fearfully, voice getting an octave higher with his rising hysteria. A small scoffing came from the third party, his silver coat already tinted light brown with the fresh dirt he'd just rolled around in.

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously at the jumpy member of their group. "This is exactly why no one likes hanging out with you, Takashi!" He snapped, not caring when he saw the other flinch at the hurtful comment. Takashi swallowed hard before standing more sternly. He was still shaking but he was trying to look more powerful, more courageous.

"Don't insult me, Yosuke," He growled in a voice he tried to make sound ferocious. Instead it sounded like it belonged to a person who lacked self esteem or the will to stand up for themselves. The addressed boy merely smirked and started walking, a bit of a cocky bounce to his step. Takashi and Suzaku exchanged glances, wondering briefly if they'd made the wrong decision, before following after him.

"You two need to get out more. I come out here all the time," He stated in an almost mocking voice, trying to make them feel either jealousy or admiration at his knowledge of the outside. He hopped on to a nearby boulder that gave him a bit of leverage over them. He leaned down a bit in a bow before looking around suspicious and then looking at them. "I come out here all the time, by myself." He whispered lowly, a smirk slowly quirking up his furry face as the other two stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?! Wow, Yosuke, you're so cool!" Suzaku laughed happily, tail swishing rapidly as he stared with bright eyes. Takashi nodded in eager agreement, causing the other boy to hop from his perch and shrug.

"It ain't no big deal. I'm not afraid of anything," He stated proudly, leading them along with him. He led them to a nearby river that gleamed silver in the moon's bright glow. He hopped on to a fallen tree that formed a bridge to the other side of the decently sized water way. "Why, I'm not even afraid of Slayers!"

With a small smirk Suzaku hopped on as well, following at Yosuke's heels excitedly. Takashi suddenly stopped and whimpered, sitting on his little rear. The other two looked back, one in annoyance and the other in concern. "Don't talk like that, Yosuke. My Father says that Slayers aren't to be taken lightly," He whined softly, ears again dropping to his head and disappearing.

"So what if your old man says to be afraid?! He's just a pansy!" Yosuke snapped angrily. At this Takashi perked up, ears going erect immediately and a look of surprise marking his features. He then growled lowly, getting in to a fighting stance.

"Don't insult my father!" He barked back harshly. It was Suzaku and Yosuke's turns to be surprised this time; Takashi had never reacted like this to any of Yosuke's multiple insults and taunts. The silver coated boy sneered at him, a wicked glint lighting up his eyes.

"Why so defensive? Maybe because you know I'm right?" He taunted, voice filled with loathing and mockery. Suzaku looked between them frantically, trying to think of some way to stop the fighting before the fur began to fly. Instead Takashi scoffed, shook his head and began walking back the way they had come. Yosuke fumed at this. "Where are you going?!" He cried.

Takashi shook his head again, not even bothering to turn around. "I'm going home. I'm not going to risk getting in trouble or getting hurt," He stated evenly before disappearing in to the dark path they had just travelled. Suzaku watched him retreat, completely stunned by Takashi. Normally he never stood up for himself or left the group, even if what they were doing could get them in a lot of trouble.

"Keh! Forget that loser! Come on, Suzaku, let's go," Yosuke scoffed, continuing his travel along the long log. Only looking off at where Takashi had disappeared for another moment Suzaku faced forward again and followed his other friend to the other side.

…

The two ended up romping and playing once they were far from the river. Neither of them was feeling the paranoia that had crept in to their other associates veins and had ended up agreeing that he was just being a chicken. Suzaku fell to his side, laughing and panting, as Yosuke fell on his belly in a similar state. They grinned at one another. "This was a pretty good idea, Yosuke," He commented, praising the other. He was answered with a victorious smirk from the other.

"What did I tell you? Takashi was just being a pansy," He stated with a laugh. Suzaku smiled but did not agree with the statement. He may not see what his other friend had been so afraid of but he wasn't going to bad mouth him while he wasn't around. "Slayers aren't anything to be afraid of! They're all too stupid to find us!" He howled happily.

A low, rumbling laugh suddenly snapped the two pups from their cheerful daze. They jumped to their feet and turned just in time to see a large man standing a few feet away. The man before them watched with bemused lavender eyes as slowly the two realized their faulty logic. The wind blew his golden locks from his face, a smirk coming over his features as they backed away. He shifted, his red cape shifting with him. "Well, what do we have here?" He drawled slowly, his voice causing both young boys to flinch. He delighted inside over this little factor. "Two young pups that are bad at following their elders' warnings? Shall I teach you a lesson you'll never forget?" At his offer the two ran off, retreating the way they'd come. His smirk became more devious. He loved it when they tried to run.

Suzaku glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw their pursuer close behind them. "Yosuke, run faster! He's right behind us!" He cried in a panic. Takashi was right! He told them Slayers were dangerous and now they were going to die! They had reached the river but how far could they get? He scrambled on to the log right after Yosuke, praying that they'd be able to escape. When he heard a loud banging followed by a searing pain on his back left thigh he knew it was over. He yelped in pain and fell in to the water, a large splash of red coming from him when he hit the water. He struggled back to the surface, gasping for air and whining in pain. He looked up, emerald spheres coated with panic, as he looked up to see the Slayer standing on the log above him.

"Say goodbye, little atrocity," He chuckled darkly, cocking the gun again. Before he could pull the trigger, however, a large blur of dark fur knocked him over in to the water. After ramming in to him the figure landed in the water in front of Suzaku, snarling and baring its fangs.

Suzaku's eyes lit up. "Mother!" He cried. She looked back at him before whining and turning to him. She nuzzled and licked his little face, fretting over him. He whined and tried to get up but end up yelping and falling back over.

"Oh, Suzaku," She whispered softly, picking up by the scruff of his neck. His little body curled inward, looking up at her worriedly. She perked up, jade orbs locking on the Slayer regaining his balance. She quickly trotted out of the water, not even bothering to shake off her coat. She glanced over at another female wolf, with a pale blue coat and luminous hazel eyes, who had a squirming and frightened Yosuke in her grip. Lady Kururugi looked around frantically. They could not lead him back to the village; the men were out hunting and many of the women were currently carrying puppies in them. She suddenly tossed her head to one side, releasing her grip on her son and sending him right in to a tall tree branch. He yelped upon impact but scrambled on, pressing himself against the trunk to the best of his ability. "Kanna, toss him!" She barked harshly. The other nodded and repeated the action, sending Yosuke in to the branch with Suzaku. The two boys looked on, fear and horror painting on their features, as the Slayer stood and approached their mothers'.

Kanna was the first to move. She pounced, aiming for the attackers throat, but he quickly pulled his gun out again and fired. It clipped her in the shoulder, causing her to yelp and lose balance. She toppled to the ground and rolled for a few feet. The glint of silver, the bullet stuck in her flesh, caught the moonlight and shimmered as blood came to glaze over it. She growled lowly before biting in to where the burning wound was and ripped out a rather large chuck, tossing her flesh and bullet aside. Lady Kururugi winced visibly and tried to press the concern now coming to mind away. If there was one thing they all knew better than to do it was remove a silver bullet, the only type that could kill them, in such a damaging way.

Before the Slayer could even cock his gun Lady Kururugi clamped her law down on his wrist. He cried out, turning at her with loathing marring his face. She smirked and bit down harder until a loud cracking and screaming bounced off the trees like a melody of pain. She then tossed him aside carelessly. He hit a tree trunk on his left side, letting out an audible gasp. He rolled to his side and glared at her through his sun colored locks. She glared down at him and prepared to strike again when another shot was heard. She yelped and stumbled, the bullet piercing right through her sides. She stumbled for a moment, the unbelievable pain temporarily paralyzing her, before she quickly hopped back in front of the tree the pups were in. She trembled as blood flowed down her side evenly, the pain trying to force her instinct to run to kick in to gear. Her instinct to protect her young, even at the cost of her own life, was at a higher calling to her.

Another figure stepped out, clad in a large red cloak with a hood hiding the features. "Schneizel, go finish off the other one. This little bitch is mine," The deep, harsh voice of the cloaked figure snapped as he approached Lady Kururugi. She growled lowly at him, baring her blood covered teeth. "Is that his blood on your fangs?" He received no answer from her. He scoffed lightly at her resistance, cocked his gun, and shot at her. It went through her front right leg. She swayed unevenly for a moment before studying herself again, ignoring the burning sensation that crawled up her entire limb with the overexertion of the damaged appendage.

Suzaku forced himself to stay silent and in place. He knew that if he jumped down to help his mother it would only cause more problems. This newcomer didn't seem to know he and Yosuke were in the tree, meaning that as long as they were quiet and didn't draw attention to themselves they'd be safe. He shook terribly, anxiety and fear for his mother churning his stomach.

Another shot was fired, this one gazing the top of her head. She held in the pained cry that tried to bubble out and stood strong, eyes turning darker with her determination. "Tell me, Rin, where's that whelp of a child you had? I wanted to play with the little fellow," He laughed darkly, walking until he was standing right before her. She glared up, a snarl rumbling from deep within her throat. He chuckled lightly. "Oh come now. Don't be so cruel. I only want to let you know how it feels to have a loved one taken from you."

"I only did what I did because of you! You tainted her, ruined her! You corrupted her and turned her against me! It hurt me to do that to her but it had to be done! And don't think I've forgotten you," She stated lowly. She felt her leg tremble and give, forcing her to fall to her right. Even in here weakened state she still held firm to her defiance, glaring upward. Suddenly four shots were fired at Kanna, followed by a loud whine from Yosuke, causing both Rin and the Slayer to turn their attention toward the tree branches. Rin felt her stomach churning with fear as a low laugh began coming from her enemy.

"Mother! Mother!" Yosuke sobbed hoarsely. Suzaku growled, trying to think of a way to get out of this terrible predicament. They needed help but there seemed to be no hope. Suzaku perked up as an idea suddenly struck him. His father knew his cry. He could try howling for help! Tossing his head back and putting his whole heart in to it Suzaku let out a loud plea to his father.

"It's too late, little brat. No one will be coming to he-"He fell silent when a deep baritone vibrated back off the trees, deep and angry. Suzaku's eyes widened and brightened with hope. It was his father and he was pissed! The soft thumping of multiple paws striking the earth caught the wolves' ears. "Schneizel, we'll be leaving for the day." The younger male looked annoyed but contented himself with firing a last shot in to the periwinkle wolf bleeding at his feet before following his superior in to the surrounding shadows. As they disappeared Suzaku and Yosuke squirmed down, ignoring the pain in their sides from being tossed so roughly and, in Suzaku's case, having a silver bullet wedged in to his back leg.

Yosuke was at his mother's side in seconds, screaming and sobbing. Suzaku darted to his mother, ears against his head and looking at her worriedly. Her eyes softened adoringly on him as she settled herself on the ground. She reached over and gently tugged him to her, licking his head over and over. He blinked a little bit, stunned that his mother was more worried about him than herself, before burrowing in to her warm fur and shutting his eyes tightly, fighting off tears. It was the first, and second to last, time Suzaku ever left the pack grounds without permission from one of the elder wolves.

----------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku opened his eyes to be greeted by bright gold spheres gazing down on him. He twitched, startled at first, before sighing and flopping over, pulling a pillow over his head. "Cici, leave him be," Lelouch's velvety voice chided flatly as he entered the room. Suzaku glanced up from under the pillow and through curled chocolate bangs at his Partner. Lelouch was wearing his usual attire outside of the classroom; a sleeveless black tank top and his regular black uniform pants. The two glanced at each other before a small spark of curiosity arose in the plum hued orbs the young wolf had become so accustom to seeing. "Was it that same dream again?" He asked softly, offering Suzaku a glass of water he'd been holding. Suzaku sighed and sat up, letting the bed covers fall off his shoulders and exposed his naked torso to the cool air.

"Yeah," Was all he said before taking a swig of his Partners' beverage. He offered it back, which the other took back and took a sip from as well. It sometimes surprised the tanned teenager; he had only been living with Lelouch and his younger sister, Nunnally, for around five months but already they were very close. He had learned all sorts of interesting little facts about the other boy in the time, one being he was a bit of a procrastinator when it came to school. Another was that though the raven haired male was not a grave robber, which Suzaku was more than relieved to be wrong about, he would often cut classes with Rivalz to gamble for a bit of extra profit. When he had tried to convince Lelouch to stop he was casually brushed off. His aloofness with some matters but complete obsession with others, such as when they had argued if ghosts were just as guilty the parties that created them in Student Council, always had Suzaku picking his battles with the other carefully. Though he disliked that trait of his Partner he did like that Lelouch was not the type to pry.

A nod was given in response as Lelouch set the glass down on his desk. "Well, I have two surprises for you today. Change in to a wolf and meet me outside in a few minutes," He stated with a small, hopeful smile. Suzaku raised an eyebrow inquisitively as the other walked out of the room, Cici slipping through the door after him.

…

After doing as instructed the auburn colored wolf headed out to the back porch. Nunnally sat at the small blue table in her pink winter coat and matching hat with the furry white trim and fluffed ball at the end. She looked at Suzaku with a bright smile. Though she was damaged Suzaku was surprised at how close he had become with her. When he first came to school and was confused on many things Nunnally helped Lelouch in tutoring him. Through this gentle guidance on her part he came to see why Lelouch was so fond of her; Nunnally was sweet and loving. She reached down and gently stroked his head. He smiled and when a soft giggling came from next to her he looked over. He hadn't realized they had company!

Another girl was seated beside Nunnally. This girl had flowing ebony locks that went down to her hips. Her olive toned eyes were alive with joy and good cheer, making her pale skin seem to turn a little pinker. She wore a long white coat with a red bow in the center of the bosom that trailed down to her shiny black snow boots. It was then Suzaku noticed a thin gold headband that went across her forehead with a small red gem in the center. Also some of her hair draped over her shoulder to about her stomach, gold trim wrapped over a small portions of it a few inches above the ends of it. She smiled and nodded at Suzaku in a small greeting.

The other visitor was a male. His eyes were a similar green, a little earthier colored than the girl's. His hair was an equally forest like green, as dark as his eyes. They went surprisingly well with the males light apricot flesh tone. He wore a mahogany colored jacket with a goldenrod star where his heart was with a pair of storm cloud grey pants, and also faded black boots. Lelouch walked out, wearing his black winter jacket, and carrying a small tray with tea cups and a pot on it. He set it down in the center before looking at the curious wolf seated beside his sister. "Suzaku, I'd like to introduce you to two more members of the H.A.W.W. This young woman is Kaguya Sumeragi, leader of the Kyoto chapter," He explained calmly. Kaguya, as the woman was called, smiled at him sweetly. "And this man is Kaname Ohgi. He helps werewolves locate their Partners and establish residency until united." The other man smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kururugi-San," He stated warmly. Suzaku smiled and let out a small bark of a welcome. Lelouch chuckled a bit to himself. Suzaku suddenly blinked and looked at him.

"Hey, Lelouch," He began cautiously, "it's nice to meet these people but what does this have to do with my two surprises you mentioned?" He asked calmly. Lelouch chuckled and gestured out to the yard, which Suzaku finally noticed. His eyes widened in sheer joy and his tail began wagging eagerly. The snow had finally fallen! It was the first fresh coat of snow for the winter! He looked at Lelouch pleadingly, who nodded with a soft chuckle, before charging out and proceeding to enjoy the fresh powder. He rolled in it, rubbed his face in, and all in all took great pleasure in the feel of soft flakes against his fur. After having a sporadic burst of enthusiasm Suzaku sat, panting and grinning, and looked at his smiling Partner across the yard. "What's the other one?" He asked excitedly.

"All I'm going to say is that Kaguya's a blessed human just as I am," He stated lightly before taking a seat and pouring his sister and guests each a hot cup of tea. Suzaku tilted his head, not necessarily getting it, until a hay colored blur rammed in to him full force. He was sent tumbling over in a full body roll through the soft snow. He glanced up at the form bowing playfully a few inches away and his entire being was lifted.

"Takashi!" He cried happily. The other grinned and approached, butting their heads against one another's lightly as their greeting. Takashi smirked at him happily. "What are you doing here?"

"My Partner, Kaguya, knows your Partner. He asked her what my name was," He explained with a bright smile, "and then asked if we could come by for a visit before we head back to Kyoto." Suzaku blinked in surprise.

"You had to run all the Kyoto? That must have been horrible," He stated, shaking his head in distaste. The other boy laughed lightly, finding the gesture more comical than insulting.

"It wasn't as bad as you may think. It only took me about a day," He stated with a shrug. As they spoke the humans watched from the porch. Kaguya smiled before taking a sip of her tea and looking at Lelouch.

"This really was a good idea. Thank you for inviting us, Lelouch. I know that this must be comforting to Takashi," She stated softly, her eyes sweet on her Partner as he romped with the other wolf. Lelouch perked up, eyes becoming a bit more business-like and interested.

"What do you mean, Kaguya? Has Takashi been unnerved as of late?" He asked evenly, dropping his friendly tone. She glanced at him, green eyes narrowing a bit, before she closed them and gazed back out at the snowy field. "If there is reason for concern you are obligated to tell me." His voice was more demanding, growing smug at her resistance. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The thick tension made both Nunnally and Ohgi, who sat by with worry on their faces, feel uncomfortable but that if they moved to try and resituate the others would snap and lash at one another. It was almost frightening.

She blinked slowly, lazily, before nodding in silent agreement. "A few days ago we stumbled across a wolf that was sent to find her Partner with Suzaku and Takashi's group. She and her Partner were both dead when we arrived upon the scene. It was, from what we could tell by the preliminary assessment, was that it was Euphemia," Lelouch's entire body went rigid, his eyes widening at this. Nunnally looked at her older brother in fear, knowing that whoever this person was they had a connection to her brother. Kaguya waited for him to wave a hand, signaling he was calm enough for her to continue. "I fear that she's trying to track you. Considering all the moving we helped you and Nunnally squirm through in the past you fell off their radar. We believe they may have an inside source telling them everything they need to know about you. I suggest you use extreme caution; they're planning something big, from the sounds of it."

"Is there any way we can move Nunnally somewhere safe until this is all over?" He asked slowly. She gasped lightly, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Her eyes welled with tears immediately.

"No, Lelouch! I can't leave without you!" She cried mournfully. Suzaku and Takashi both perked up, hearing the young girl's plea. Lelouch kept his head down, midnight bangs hiding his eyes in shadow. She was shaking, clenching the fabric of his coat so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Please, big brother, don't make me go away alone."

He rested a hand atop hers gently, letting his hand warm hers a bit. "I promised you that I'd always protect you after mother died. If you stay here something could happen. These people are not like the ghosts or other things Suzaku and I fend off, Nunnally. These people are murderers who won't stop until they get what they want. It's only for a little while," He explained softly, finally meeting her gaze. He was just as torn, as broken hearted, at their upcoming separation. She whimpered, tears falling, and pressed her face in to his shoulder. He gently ran one hand through her long chestnut locks, trying to soothe and calm her. The two wolves off in distance glanced at one another again and just knew what was happening. Suzaku watched sadly, feeling pity for his Partner and his sister.

…

As Lelouch explained a few things to Kaguya about Nunnally and Ohgi helped the younger girl pack Takashi and Suzaku rested by the warmth of the fireplace. Takashi stretched out and yawned before shaking his head and looking at Suzaku seriously. The other male was laying with a goofy, sleepy grin in place. "We need to have a very serious conversation for once, Suzaku. There are things I noticed about the attack on the other wolf that my Partner didn't," He stated sternly. Immediately emerald eyes lost their lazy glaze and turned hard with keen interest. The sand pelted wolf sighed lightly, glancing at the small blaze nearby for a moment before deciding to speak. "Some of those wounds weren't from a Slayers gun. There were bite marks on the human's body. Kaguya says the bodies were probably nipped at by some griffins passing by I know those marks, and you'd know them if you saw them too. We make those marks. We're the only creatures with enough force and a strong enough stomach to make the marks I saw. No other creature could do what was done to that body." He stated lowly, shivering viciously at the memories.

"What was it like?" Suzaku pressed softly. Their eyes locked for a moment. Even though Takashi knew why Suzaku was asking he didn't want to reply. He had been battling inwardly with himself over whether or not he would mention this to Suzaku. The future alpha had the rights to know but the facts, the way the marks were made and where they were made, sent part of him in to a frantic frenzy. It was no longer just a matter of safety for his kin; it was a matter of how loyal he was to his Partner and pack or the person who was undoubtedly involved in the terrible attack.

"The stomach was torn out first, while the human still took air," He began slowly, his eyes sticking to Suzaku's to not back down, "was what I noticed first. The humans small intestine was ripped out next, left in a small heap next to the body. After that the other organs were removed with intellect and cunning. The assailant removed them slowly, so the human would suffer longer, and made sure that the vitals ones came last. After the organs removed but before the human was gone they severed the spinal column and ripped a small part of it out. The later stabbed that part through the heart, like some flagpole without the flag. It was so bloody, Suzaku, and it was the only time I've ever been revolted by our own kinds killing ability." He forced himself. He looked away, ashamed, as the style slowly added up in Suzaku's mind.

"It can't be," Suzaku whispered frantically. His long time friend didn't look at him, eyes a portal to sorrow and rage and miserable curiosity. The mahogany colored wolf's breathing became more rapid, more ragged, as he tried to add three and three and get thirty four as the answer. Alas, he knew the answer was six but didn't want to admit it. "It can't be Yosuke, it can't be! He'd never work with a Slayer, even if they were his Partner! Slayers killed his mother!" He tried to argue, to reason, but he knew the end result would always be a yes.

"We should have seen it coming," Takashi whispered in a soft, remorseful voice. Suzaku looked at him, eyes light with his new pain. "He's always been really sadistic. I mean, the facts he likes to play with his meals like that before he actually eats should have warned us. We should have told someone, should have spoken out of concern. He's never been right in the head, not since his mother died." They both bowed their heads and gazed at the flame close by. They were shaking under their winter coats, but not out of the cold on the outside. They were afraid of what might be coming to pass. They were afraid they might have to kill their friend in the near future to preserve the packs, and their own and their Partners, safety.

…

Dinner was quiet for Lelouch and Suzaku. Both were weighted down by heavy hearts and didn't feel up to conversation. Even Cici's attempts to annoy one of them in to at least snapping at her failed. She dismissed herself, saying she'd be haunting the dormitory for the remained of the night. After their quiet supper the two headed to Lelouch's room. While Suzaku stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to regions he never wanted to explore, Lelouch tried to lose himself in a book.

'_Maybe Takashi was wrong,'_ Suzaku thought with a thin line of hope, _'or maybe that Partner went berserk and it was self defense. It could all just be a big misunderstanding.'_ He thought but it brought no comfort. If it had been in the heat of the moment or in self defense the work wouldn't have been as gradual, as calculated as Yosuke liked it. _'What if I'm the one making the mistake? What if my denial leads to Yosuke pulling this on…' _He tried to stop where the thought landed but his gaze ended up on the pale raven haired boy with amethyst eyes a few feet away. He tried to push out the thoughts of Yosuke mutilating Lelouch, of the screams that would be torn from his Partners pale rose lips, but they kept flashing briefly. He continued to struggle, sitting up and gripping the sides of the mattress tightly while a low growl vibrated through his throat.

"Suzaku, are you okay?" Lelouch asked worriedly, pushing himself away from his desk and setting his book down. He walked over, kneeling down so he could meet the snarling werewolf's face. He was frozen for a moment with surprise. Suzaku was crying, teeth gritted to hold back any noises other than the growl. His eyes softened. "Suzaku." He stated softly, taking the other male's forehead and pressing it to his shoulder. One of his hands was drawing small, hopefully soothing circles along his back while his other hand stroked the mop of curled brown locks.

'_Oh, dear God,'_ Suzaku thought fearfully as he broke. He grabbed tightly to Lelouch, face shoved against the column of pale throat and wetting the warmed flash with his tears, as he broke in to full blown sobs. _'I'm in love with him. I'm in love with my Partner, Lelouch Lamperogue.'_

End

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed and jumpy but it's actually flowing with my schedule quite well. The plot has progressed nicely and maybe, as a reward for all your support, I'll give you all a pretty little lemon next chapter. But you only get your beloved citrus if you review! Deal? See you in the next (hopefully) steamy chapter!


	6. Nightmares and Lightening the Mood

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Five: Nightmares and Lightening the Mood

A soft hand slid through his chocolate hued fur, calming his nerves and helping him relax a bit more in his prepared stance. "Calm down, Suzaku," He heard the voice whisper soothingly, "it's a routine procedure. We go in, we lay the ghost to rest, and then we head out. We've done this enough times already. We know how to coordinate, how to move as one. Just remember to go with the flow." Swallowing hard Suzaku nodded in agreement, gaze trapped on the shadowy figure a few feet from them. Lelouch's hand slid away and he missed the small contact. It kept him grounded, focused, but he also knew that his Partner needed to be able to fight and that it required both his hands be usable.

Lelouch moved slowly, weaving out from the small amount of foliage they'd been ducked underneath. He followed, vert colored eyes watching everything carefully as they moved. He would not let anything harm the violet eyes male in front of him. His nose twitched as the familiar sent of his old pack mate caught his attention. _'Yosuke,'_ He thought in dismay. And, with his attention elsewhere, he hadn't realized Lelouch was far ahead of him until it was too late. When he heard the other let out a low hiss of pain he was alarmed and frantic, rushing out only to be caught by heavy silver chains.

The shadowed figure was holding the ends of the chains now wrapped far too tightly around the young wolf's limbs and torso. They were tying them to a tree as a low laughing was heard, followed by a silver-blue wolf walking out of the surrounding darkness. Suzaku's eyes widened and he looked at Lelouch, who was wincing and clenching his right hand to his left shoulder, blood flowing like a waterfall down the pale flesh. "Yosuke, thank God you're here! Help us!" He pleaded with what little hope he had left. The other merely grinned, shifted his gaze toward the human a few feet away, then looked back, his copper tinted spheres locking with Suzaku's emerald ones.

"Why would I do that? After all," He drawled tauntingly as he sauntered over toward Lelouch, "I'm just doing what my Partner requests of me." Suzaku's breathing became ragged as he struggled against the heavy shackles. The other person, the Slayer, Yosuke's Partner, merely let out a raspy laugh. He felt the cold silver burning his flesh, warning him not to move, but he continued to fight. He looked over, frantic, as he saw Lelouch snatch and arrow and his bow. He was trying to aim at the approaching wolf. A mocking laugh erupted Yosuke as he smacked the bow and arrow right out of the blood stained and shaking hands of Suzaku's Partner. Lelouch growled lowly, a neat gash now marring his left hand. The bones were now clearly visible. Yosuke stepped closer, forcing the blessed human down by snapping his wounded shoulder in to the ground with his massive paw. A scream was torn from the inky haired teenage and Yosuke felt shivers of delight crawl up his spine. Such a delicious sound that had been!

"Stop it Yosuke! Get away from him!" Suzaku screamed viciously, fangs bared and murderous intent in his eyes. The other wolf turned his head and looked at him lazily, one brow raised in questioning. He then chuckled darkly again and looked down at the dark purple orbs, lightly hazed with pain, glaring at him defiantly. He pressed harder down on the wounded shoulder, watching how the small haze became stronger for the briefest second in those challenging eyes, before loathing and the resistance returned.

Suddenly Yosuke used his other paw to rip right in to Lelouch's midriff, his pained scream echoing around them and stopping Suzaku's heart. Blood began pooling immediately and the only sound around was the harsh gasps of air the amethyst eyes human took. Suzaku struggled more, ignoring the sting as the chains finally broke in to his body and blood trickled out, desperate to save Lelouch. "Yosuke!" He screamed wrathfully. But it was too late. As he tried to break away his Partner was slowly picked apart, his screams and tears resounding in his ears.

…

Suzaku sat up in bed, sweating heavily and gasping for air. He looked around for the alarm clock and spotted it. It was almost four o'clock. He fell back on the bed and glanced next to him. Lelouch was there, face the picture of relaxed. Every muscle in his face was freed of tension, making him look more his age. He looked serene, almost innocent, as Suzaku just stared. There was something about watching Lelouch's sleeping face that helped settle his nerves. Perhaps it was because at least this way he could see that the other was alive, still safely tucked in by his side? He shivered as the sounds and visuals of the dream replayed. He sat up, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come, and decided to go out for a small walk around the campus. He and Lelouch were supposed to meet up with the Student Council at around five to begin some big project later so he figured it's be good to wake up before then. His Partner had set his alarm for 4:55, planning to get as much sleep as possible, even he would be a few minutes late.

Making sure not to rouse the sleeping human he slid out from the warmth of the sheets, crept in to the bathroom, and removed the articles of clothing on his lower region. He then shifted, not even twitching when Cici fazed through the door and watched disinterestedly. "So neither of you know what Milly has planned?" She asked casually, flicking a few strands of lime green hair over her shoulder.

"And why would you?" He asked flatly before his jaw popped loudly, lengthening gradually. The ghost girl merely shrugged with a small knowing smirk. Suzaku hated how smug she could be sometimes. After the transformation was complete, just for laughs, he tried to swipe his paw through her. It felt cold, almost moist, but the gasp that came from her was well worth a dampened paw.

She glared at him. "Kallen tells me a lot of things when she's a ghost. We talk about things and she told me what the President has planned for today. It involves the H.A.W.W."

"What does that even mean, any way? No one every explained it to me," He mumbled sullenly, nudging the door open with nose and starting to head out. Cici cleared her throat and he sighed. Jumping up Suzaku rested his paws on the bathroom and flicked off the light before returning to the ground. She followed him as he went.

"It means Humans Against Waging War With Werewolves. They just decided to cut out two of the w's," She explained while they headed out. Lelouch had a large chunk carved out of the bottom of the back door so that Suzaku had free roam in his wolf form. He knew Cici would be forced to stay on the porch after this. She never went out in to the woods surrounding the academy grounds; she tried to break out of the institute in the woods when she was alive and being in the thicket made her feel anxious.

"Oh," He stated as he stepped out in to the cold white powder, "thanks." And with that he trotted off to go look around. Suzaku had only explored the small forest a few times so he had an idea of where he was going. He knew that far enough out and he'd find a small pond, most likely now shielded by an icy mirror. He enjoyed sitting out there when he had the time. Usually Lelouch was with him, leaning against a tree and reading while Suzaku paddled along in the pond leisurely. He jogged up, seeing the thin clear pond. He sat down by the ponds edge and yawned, lack of sleep starting to catch up with him. Was the dream just his paranoia getting the better of him or was it a warning? Was it a sign of things to come? Suzaku's stomach churned in to a large knot at the thought of his dream becoming reality.

…

Suzaku was surprised when he opened his eyes to see the sun rising gradually. He had managed to slip in to a comfortable and dreamless sleep. Yawning and shaking the thin coat of snow now sticking to the ends of his fur he looked around with sleep glazed emerald orbs. His ears suddenly caught on to some shuffling a few feet away in the trees. He growled lowly to himself, preparing to strike, intent on giving the intruder a through example of why werewolves were so fearsome.

When he lunged forward he was sent in to a tumbling mess down the small slope right behind the bushes with none other than his Partner, Lelouch. "Lelouch!" He yelped in surprise as they whirled in a ball of fur and coat. He was greeted by the glower of annoyed violet spheres.

"Why the Hell did you just pounce on me like that?!" The other male cried indigently. The wolf blinked a bit before finding a bit of rage of his own. What gave Lelouch the right to snap at him like that?! He was just trying to make sure that if it was an enemy that the human would be protected!

"You shouldn't have tried to sneak up on me like that!" He snapped back as they came to a halt, Suzaku pinning Lelouch down in to the snow. A small huffing noise came from the human due to the weight pressed against his body. Suzaku poked his head back up to say something else again but froze when he looked down. Lelouch looked a little disheveled, his hair a little untidy and his cheeks a tad bit flushed with rage. He wore a small scowl that was on the border of being a remarkably adorable pout and his eyes were glaring to the right of them, watching a little rabbit that was watching them. Suzaku paid the rabbit no heed, his mind reveling in the concept of how charmingly contradictory the raven colored locks were to the pure white snow beneath his head. His mind suddenly wondered if the other's hair would be just as contradictory to the pillows on his bed.

"Suzaku, would you kindly get off?" Lelouch huffed suddenly. It was then the young wolf realized that the other's hands were trying, unsuccessfully, to shove him over on his left side. Flashing an impish grin Suzaku hopped on to his own four feet and let Lelouch up. The other sat up and groaned lowly, gently massaging his stomach. "Thank you." He wheezed, obviously winded. A merry giggle came from the auburn wolf.

"You may be strong with a bow and arrow but physically you don't have much brute force," He commented cheerfully, tail wagging and face alive with a smile. If looks could kill the happy little werewolf would most likely be buried so deep he'd be hovering over Satan's throne room.

"Muscle isn't all that matters in combat. I have brains," He stated as he stood and dusted himself off, "and you are luckily a big enough meat head for the both of us." The smirk on his face as the wolf dead panned was one that would make even Medusa's face fall. He waved a hand casually after that, walking back toward the campus. "Come on now, Suzaku. We have to go meet up with the others and see what it is that harpy needs of us." He stated, leaning down and holding something out. It was Suzaku's uniform, black snow boots, white winter coat and blue scarf. He grinned at his Partner. Lelouch was always remembering the little things Suzaku always forgot to sweat.

…

When they arrived at the Student Council room Suzaku stared with a confused look while Lelouch's left eye twitched in frustration. The meeting table had all sorts of cleaning utensils and chemicals set out neatly. Lelouch unbuttoned his coat and placed it on the coat rack just as Milly trotted in, Vladimir close at her heels. The little griffin followed her light a shadow. Lelouch had suggested a theory that since griffins were known as decently vicious creatures that was the reason the abandoned child was so drawn to Milly. The little griffin, which hadn't gotten much bigger in the last few months hopped on to the table and sniffed one bottle cautiously, a suspicious look on his face. "Madam President, what exactly is all this for?" Rivalz asked as he and Shirley walked in, Nina close after them.

The mischievous glint that came to those cloudy blue eyes made Lelouch cringe. He had pretty much been raised with Milly, considering her family had taken he and Nunnally in after their mother's passing, and knew that look meant nothing but trouble. "My Grandfather and I decided that, as of tomorrow, we're going to be using Ashford Academy as a vacation spot! And, of course, we'll need to have the dorm rooms in tip-top shape for our customers. That is why you, my loyal followers, shall be helping with the clean up and working as staff for the hotel. Except for you two, of course." She stated, pointing toward the two boys well known for their paranormal misadventures. Lelouch wasn't relieved at this news, however, because he knew she must have something even worse planned for them. "You'll be doing demonstrations of your abilities so that people can see that what the H.A.W.W. is doing is truly righteous!" She declared dramatically, pointing toward the ceiling with one hand on her hip. Vladimir crawled on to her shoulder and copied the pose, only instead he indicated the direction with his beak and curled his tail so that the tip rested on his hip.

'_I knew it,'_ Lelouch sighed inwardly. He gently pressed his index and middle fingers to either of his temples and massaged in slow circles, trying to work out the tension. "And how are we to do that? There are only a few ghosts on campus and most of them are peaceful now. They've become guardians for the school." He pointed out softly. He knew that some how, some way, the blond haired demon before him would find some way to pull it off.

"You'll be doing sparring matches against another G Slayer and their Partner. Nina suggested the idea and even knows someone who is more than willing to help us," She stated brightly, giggling in a sickeningly sweet way. Again Lelouch had known she had a plan. He glanced at the olive haired girl, who flinched away from his glance. Ever since Suzaku's arrival she'd been more jumpy than usual, especially around either he or his accomplice. "Now, here's how things are going to work out. Lelouch and Suzaku, I want you two to shovel the snow off the path that cuts through to the lobby of the dorms. Rivalz and Kallen, you two are on bathroom detail. Nina, I want you to make sure your friend can make it here by tomorrow. Shirley, you're with me and Vlady cleaning up the lobby and giving it a homey touch." She stated, pointing to each group as she spoke. Kallen raised her hand, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Yes, Kallen?"

"Why am I on bathroom detail?" She asked flatly. The blond twirled herself while giggling before stopping next to Kallen and draping an arm other the other girl's waist, yanking her against her so they were hip to hip.

"Because, dear Kallen, you're less likely to hit your head on something and turn in to a ghost if you clean the bathrooms," The maroon haired girl flushed at this, her eyes widening on the older in surprise. A cheerful smile was on the other's face. "And now, everyone, grab your gear and get going!"

…

Once everyone left, Nina sat down at a chair and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly scrolled through, searching her contacts, and smiled lightly when she came across the one. She pressed dial, holding the phone to her ear, enjoying the ring on the other end. "Hello?" A flat male voice asked with mild annoyance. Her smile faded to a faint scowl. This was not the person she was expecting.

"Give me the phone," She heard a higher voice squeak. She was again filled with a childlike giddiness, pooling in her lower belly and spreading to the tips of her toes and top of her head. "Hello?"

"Lelouch and Suzaku have no clue what's going on. Milly agreed to have you come and stay. You'll be given free room, board and meals as long as you're willing to do the sparring sessions daily," Her voice grew a bit higher with her euphoria as she spoke. She always did that but luckily the other didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Very good, Nina. We'll see you tomorrow then," She stated softly, her voice a bit airy and lost. For a moment she wondered what had caused it but then assumed it was the other woman's wolf. He must be doing something to distract her from her conversation. "And remember, you don't know anything. We met when I saved you from a wrathful ghost, okay?"

"Of course, Euphemia! I won't let it slip; no matter what!" She declared as bravely as possible. She could envision the soft, tender smile of care and gratitude that was undoubtedly on the other's face.

"See you later, mole," The male barked mockingly, a laugh in his throat, before the line went dead. Nina slowly looked down, staring at her cell phone scornfully. This was just another reason why she hated werewolves.

…

It was a hard day's work, needless to say, and by the time they returned home Suzaku and Lelouch were wiped out. Cici stared down at them as they collapsed on the bed, faces burrowed in to the pillows and backs to the world. "I assume you had fun?" She asked with a sly, all-knowing smirk in place. Lelouch perked up a bit, amethyst eyes mixed between annoyed and exhaustion, before he threw a pillow at her. It hit her in the chest before falling to the ground with a light plopping noise. She looked down at the pillow and then back at them. "Wow. You're an even worse shot than Spot." This resulted in another pillow, this time from a visibly angry wolf, landing in her face before landing atop the other. She merely snickered at them and floated through the door, heading out to harass someone else. Preferably one with red hair, light blue eyes and a rather impressive bust.

Lelouch let out a long sigh. Now he'd have to go get those other two pillows, since he was the one closer to the edge of the bed. He had learned through many incidents that he could only relax if he was laying his head on two pillows. He turned over, reaching out lazily to grab the other two pillows. Suzaku sat up a bit and watched as the onyx haired boy tossed his arm out, releasing a small "hn" noise, and allowing his arm to flop back and rest a good ten feet from the small stack of bedding.

"I'll get them," He laughed lightly, beginning to crawl over his aloof Partner. He rested one hand on the sheets near Lelouch's head and leaned over, tossing one leg over so that it was on the edge as well. Once sure that he'd be able to keep himself up like this he reached out to grab the pillows. However, the sheets slipped under his weight and led to him falling right on top of Lelouch, his face pressed in to Lelouch's hair. He blinked a few times, the flowery smell he remembered as his Partner's wafting in to his nose.

A small groaning noise came from Lelouch. Why was Suzaku again on top of him? Was it funny to whatever force there was that the other boy, who was heavier due to his muscle mass, be permitted to crushing him and leaving him winded? He tried to think of something to say to get Suzaku off but tensed up when one of the other's hands gently massaged at his hip. "Suzaku?" He asked softly, a bit of fear making his voice tremble.

Suzaku's mind was trailing as he breathed in Lelouch's scent. _'What if I made him mine? Would that keep him safer?' _He vaguely wondered. Werewolves had a way of tending to things. When a male found the female he wanted, that wanted him as well, he would take her innocence. Through that the two's scents would be merged together. He remembered his mother explaining it once when he was little and had pointed out how similar his parents smelt. But would that still work if one was a human and the other a werewolf? He felt his eye lids droop a bit, his body relaxing du to the familiarity of the smell he was breathing in.

When Suzaku's hand fell still Lelouch blinked, wondering if maybe this meant he was about to be let up. He turned his head a bit and twitched, his face flushing with rage and surprise. _'He… He fell asleep on me!' _He shrieked in his head. He watched as the other nuzzled closer to the top of his head, mumbling something incoherently. _'Damn it all! I have to get him off before I suffocate!' _A thought suddenly struck the dark haired human. He reached beneath him, yanking his last pillow out from under him, reached back and beat Suzaku upside the head with it to the best of his ability.

It was, sadly, barely registered by the snoozing wolf. Yes, he felt something hitting his head, but because it was nothing more than a soft pillow his instinct saw no reason to have him react to it. It would be like if he stomped on a little mouse that was scurrying between his paws; a senseless waste of his time. This angered Lelouch, who suddenly found the strength and leverage to push over to his side, causing Suzaku to roll over and hit his head against the wall at the other end of the bed. He shot up, gripping his head in his hands and whining softly. He looked at the flustered and glaring amethyst spheres staring him down. "What was that for?" He whined softly.

"You fell asleep on me! I couldn't breath!" He snapped, flinging the pillow that had failed him as a weapon and hitting the other in the face. Suzaku blinked a few times as he registered what he had just been told.

"Oh. Sorry," He stated with a small nervous laugh and matching smile. The other raised a dark brow quizzically.

"Why did you space out after you fell on me, anyway? You didn't hit your head," He pointed out with his usual monotony. Suzaku's face turned a little pink as he remembered what he'd been considering when he dozed off. "Well? It must have been pretty important."

Suzaku looked down at the black comforter on the bed. He didn't want to tell Lelouch but he knew that if he didn't say something he'd be caught. That and the fact he, Suzaku Kururugi, was a terrible liar. "I'm just a little nervous about the sparring matches we'll be doing. Isn't it risky for us to reveal ourselves like that?" He asked with his eyes still downcast.

He blinked as surprise twinkled in his eyes when Lelouch tilted his head up by placing two fingers under his chin. A soft smile was on Lelouch's face. "Don't worry about it, Suzaku," He stated reassuringly. He gently took his hand back. "Milly may be a demonic monster straight from the bowels of Hades but she would never do something that would but us at risk. She may be a little nonsensical, perhaps even clinically insane, but she would never put either of us in harms way intentionally." The brunette blinked a few times as he let Lelouch's words sink in. So he was saying that Milly would protect them? That didn't sit right in his stomach. He felt a bit… jealous about how Lelouch felt safe with the scheming blond around.

"What about me? I can protect us just fine!" He declared suddenly, a little scowl on his face. The raven haired boy blinked slowly, startled at the mood swing taken by his Partner. He thought his explanation would qualm the wolf's fears, not spark a fire. "Milly doesn't have powers! She can't change her form, can she?! Can she take down a creature five times her size?!"

"Suzaku, please calm down," Lelouch stated nervously, holding his hands up defensively. Suzaku just glared at him a bit at the request. "You're confusing me. You said you were afraid of the publicity and now you're angry because I told you Milly would make sure nothing would happen? The public sparring matches aren't what you're afraid of. Now tell me the truth about what's bothering you." He pressed, leaning closer to Suzaku so they were eye level and a few inches apart. He could tell he had been right about guessing it was a lie because, to be honest, Suzaku never looked him in the eye when he was either lying or confessing something bad he'd done.

He watched jade orbs shift to the ground in shame. He didn't want to look at the other, and he knew it, but he needed to know what was wrong. Suzaku had become extremely important to him over the months that had passed by. He considered the wolf his best friend. "Slayers," He mumbled sullenly. Needless to say the human was shocked at this. "Well, less Slayers and more something Takashi told me the other night. It's just got me a little unnerved, is all. I promise it's nothing to worry about." He stated, giving Lelouch a small smile.

Suddenly Lelouch got off the bed, picked up the pillows and tossed them on to the bed. "Come on," He stated while heading to the door, "let's go make something eat." Suzaku smiled and followed, thinking the crisis had been adverted. However, he had not convinced the violet eyed boy as well as he thought. _'You're keeping something from me, Suzaku. And I'm going to figure out what it is.'_ He thought determinedly.

…

A low growl-like yawn came from her Partner. She sighed, combing her long pale pink hair so that she could pull it in to a ponytail. She had been raised on the belief that werewolves were all wicked creatures that would turn on their human Partners but she felt as if she had grown up with her's. He had learned all her ins and outs with surprising speed. He knew what to say when she was mad, how to stop her tears when she was sad, and how to make her happy. She would never vocalize it but she knew that there was at least one good werewolf in the world; her Partner, Yosuke. "You shouldn't treat that little mole so kindly. She'll start to think you actually care about her," She turned and faced him curiously.

Yosuke was lying on her bed, the pale blue sheets almost hiding him due to the color of his pelt. His eyes were slightly narrowed, like they always were when they discussed the girl he mentioned, and gleamed almost black in the low light. She smiled at him tenderly before turning back to her vanity mirror, quickly wrapping a white ribbon in her hair to keep it up. She also had part of her hair rolled in to two buns on either side of her head but she was going to need it all tied back. "And what if I actually do care about her?" She quizzed calmly. He slipped out from the sheets and walked to her, resting his head in her lap.

"That's not possible," He stated matter of factly, closing his eyes. He knew that, even though she seemed all sugar and kindness, she really did loathe regular humans. Humans that had powers or connections, like herself and the other members of Ashford's Student Council, she liked. But regular humans with a bit of knowledge and an anti-mythical beast attitude were just annoying to her. They saw the mythical creatures as nothing but senseless, useless beasts. But truly it was the humans that were the monsters. Yes, mythical beasts were atrocities but they were truly intelligent. If they weren't they wouldn't be so bloody hard to find and kill.

"You know me too well," She hummed happily, reaching down and slowly stroking his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"What will happen after I've done what has been asked of me? Your father will see no point in keeping me around," He stated calmly. This was one thing about Yosuke that she was both surprised and bothered by; he wasn't afraid of her father slaying him. She looked at him, genuine concern etched clearly on her face.

"As long as we complete our missions father will spare your life. You'll be a hero, after all," She stated softly, smiling at him hopefully. She couldn't let her father take him away from her. He had taken so many other important people and things from her over the years but Yosuke… Yosuke was the most precious of them all. "Someone's been following me on my solo missions." She stated suddenly. He perked up and blinked, surprise and rage flaring in his eyes.

"Who was it?! That dirty little mole?! I'll rip out her throat!" He snarled lowly. She smiled at his protectiveness. He really didn't like to share her with anyone else.

"No, Yosuke," She giggled while again petting his head, "not Nina. It's a boy of some soft." She then blinked and looked at him with a small pout. "Speaking of boys, when will you show me your human form?"

He blinked a bit, startled by her sudden shift of attitude, before giving a small smile. He shook his head and began walking toward the door. "Maybe someday, Euphemia. Now get ready; we have to head to Ashford and begin our mission soon," He stated before disappearing, not giving her a chance to respond. She sighed lightly, staring at the empty hallway outside her bedroom door, before doing as he suggested. She'd have plenty of time to pester him after everything was taken care of and they had a break from working so hard.

END

Sorry you guys didn't get you citrus this chappie but I'll make it up next time. I have two words for the next chapter; angry sex. Also, I have a new poll on my profile that needs to be responded too. This one actually matters; it decides what SuzaLulu project I'll be working on soon. So read the descriptions on my profile, vote, and as always, give me your lovely reviews!


	7. Arrivals and Bitter Sweet Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Six: Arrivals and Bitter Sweet Reunions

It was only five in the morning and she was wearing nothing but the short sleeved short black dress with frilly white apron that Milly had assigned for them to all wear. Even though it was snowing and she had only a thin black layer of nylon stockings to protect her frail legs from the freezing temperatures. She perked up when a taxi rolled up, the windows revealing two silhouettes she knew well. Her eyes lit up eagerly, face turning a pale pink with her joy. The back door opened and out stepped a large silver wolf, grinning at her in a way that made her heart and joy fall straight to her gut. "You don't look happy to see me," An airy girl's voice stated with a slight pout to it. Nina let out a small gasp, stepping back from the cab a bit in alarm as the other woman walked out.

She wore a light brown winter coat and high up tan boots with white fur on the edges. Her hair was styled like always; two buns on the sides of her head and the rest trailing down like a long pink river to the back of her knees. The only thing added was a plush white hat keeping her head warm. "I-I am happy to see you, Lady Euphemia! I j-j-just…" She trailed, her voice nervous and weak. A sweet smile turned up Euphy's lips and she started to speak but Yosuke barked.

"Ah, you're right. I can't leave the luggage in the back," She stated, smiling brightly at her Partner before heading to retrieve her things from the now popped trunk. While she was gone his chestnut hued spheres trapped on Nina's olive ones, hate and warning in his gaze. He growled lowly, lips curling up a bit to reveal his pointed and fearful fangs. She twitched, hand coming up in front of her chest protectively. He resisted the urge to laugh at her pathetic attempt to shield herself. The other girl returned, looking between them worriedly. "You two are getting along, right?"

"We'll be fine if she learns her place," He snarled, stepping toward the young teen girl, causing her to shriek and stumble back in to the nearby brick wall surrounding the school. He smirked victoriously, glaring at her, as his Partner's soft hand slid over his head gently. He looked up at her, meeting the chiding yet pleading gaze. He whimpered, knowing what she wanted of him and knowing he was resistant. He stared at her, trying to fight with her mentally about it. Finally, knowing that she would persuade him, he scoffed and glared off in the distance. "Fine. I'll be good and stick to the mission plan."

"Thank you, Yosuke," She giggled happily before turning to the resituated Nina. Now the girl was back on her own two feet watching them patiently. "Now, will you be so kind as to give us a tour?"

…

Lelouch sighed as they walked along the path. Suzaku was acting strangely and it concerned him. The young wolf kept giving him sideways glances and then looking away, clearly frantic with embarrassment, when their eyes met. Not only that but he would stare off, lost in his own head, and jerk savagely when he finally snapped out of it. He was worried that whatever was distracting his Partner would lead to trouble during the sparring matches to be held today. "Suzaku, are you okay?" He asked, stopping abruptly. The other halted, looking at him over his shoulder curiously. The look of determination in those violet orbs only gave the brunette a sign that this was something the other wasn't going to let up on.

He looked down before looking back up at Lelouch, eyes bright with his resolve. "Lelouch, I have something important to tell you," He stated sternly. The darker haired male blinked a bit before nodding. Suzaku swallowed hard, strengthened his resolve again, before grabbing the other's small shoulders and meeting his gaze. "Lelouch, I-!"

Suddenly a blur of grey feathers pummeled right in to Suzaku's head, little talons prodding in to his head. They heard a musical giggle while Lelouch looked toward the young woman approaching as Suzaku attempted to pry the little creature off his head. "Good to see you two are on your way. Your competition has arrived already and are awaiting your arrival," She hummed merrily before whistling. Upon the sound little Vladimir launched from the werewolf's head and fluttered right in to the Stuco President's awaiting arms. She smiled brightly at them, turning toward the school and looking back over her shoulder. "Come on you two! We've already sold out for the first show!" She cheered. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku, who know glared at the chipper female and her evil little pet a few feet away.

"We can talk about this later. In private," Lelouch whispered to him before walking after Milly. Emerald eyes turned a few shades lighter with hope. If he could get Lelouch alone and confess… and if his feelings were returned… He grinned brightly and quickly followed after the two humans.

…

The minute matching amethyst eyes locked, one set in happiness and the other in horror, tension grew thick in the Student Council room. However Suzaku, who had changed before entering, was wagging his tail with a bright smile. "Yosuke!" He cheered to the misty blue wolf a few feet away. The other male flashed him a slightly smug grin before trotting up and head butting him lightly. It was after exchanging a few short pleasantries that they looked toward their respective Partner curiously. Milly was slightly surprised the two wolves hadn't been choked by the wrathful aura emanating from the raven haired GSlayer standing a mere five feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch growled lowly, tone a bit hoarse but filled with malice. The rosette haired maiden before him merely smiled in that sickeningly charming way of hers.

"It's been a long time, Lelouch," She stated happily. Suzaku blinked, confused as to why the dark haired human was being so rude to the kind human seated at the Student Council table. Milly stiffened as she stared at the girl, realizing why Lelouch was reacting like this, and looking between them frantically.

'_She knows too much. This could get really risky really fast,'_ The blond woman thought worriedly. Yes, Milly Ashford was a bit selfish and had a bad tendency of using her family name to further her own causes within H.A.W.W. and the school but she was loyal to her friends. And Lelouch, who had been raised beside her since they were at the tender age of ten, was at the top of her list. With all the secrets he had to keep hidden, with all the hardships he'd endured, with having to take care of Nunnally by himself, with the façade he had to show teachers and peers, she had been the only person to ever see the blessed human at his low points. She had seen him scream and shout and cry and break things. He couldn't reveal these things to Nunnally for she was too innocent and would take all the blame upon herself. She glanced at Nina warily, sapphire eyes narrowing a bit. _'If Nina knew this girl had some connection to Lelouch's past… No! Nina could never do something like that! She's too nice.' _Milly shook her head and plastered on her best smile. "Now, now, Lulu, be nice! And come help me with setting up the rest of the things for the sparring arena." She declared, grabbing the pale boy's wrist and dragging him along before he could argue. She slammed the door, leaving the others in the room to stare with raised eyebrows.

Once in the hallway she released her death grip on the other's wrist, allowing him to rub the sore spot with a small scowl on his features. She tilted her head toward the other end of the hallway and began walking. Knowing she wanted to talk business he walked beside her silently, letting his arms return to his sides. "Who is she, Lelouch?" She whispered softly, making sure no one could hear them easily. Not even Suzaku or Yosuke would hear them as long as they were quiet and walking away.

"That's Euphemia, the daughter closest to me in age that he created," He stated just as softly with a tone soaked in resentment. He glanced back, violet eyes turning almost black with the rage he showed the other end of the hall before they turned the corner. "She's always been Daddy's little princess, never questioning why he had her do the things he had her do. Just another of his nameless, faceless little lambs."

"Do you think he sent her to take you out?" She asked worriedly. They stopped in front of a large window, looking out cautiously before looking back at one another.

"No, they need me alive," He pointed out as he leaned against the window frame and stared out. His eyes were glossed over with some secret emotion that the last Ashford did not recognize on his features. Perhaps he was reminiscing? "I will never return to that place. I refuse to become some creature to be worshipped and sacrificed to commit genocide. I won't ever become what they dream of." The woman's eyes softened on Lelouch as he spoke. He had never told her exactly what torture he'd been put through but she knew a bit. She knew that during the day they treated him like a God, but at night the man he once called father had put him through terrible tests and experimented on him a bit. She knew, from Lelouch telling her once, that one thing was that the blessed human would be forced to endure having nails hammered in to his feet and hands to build his resistance to pain.

She gave a hopeful smile and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, looking again unidentifiable to Madam President. "The difference between then and now is that you have Suzaku now. He'll always fight with you," She stated brightly. Lelouch's look only darkened at this. He shrugged off her hand and began walking off.

"Her Partner is an old friend of his. When you get right down to it, he'll probably stick up for one of his own rather than some weak little human he's only known for a few months," He stated bitterly. Milly watched him retreat before sighing lightly. She wished that she hadn't agreed to do this whole sparring thing, regardless of how much money they'd make through it.

…

Suzaku watched with worry cast over his jade eyes as Lelouch sharpened the blade on one of his arrows. Ever since meeting Yosuke's Partner Euphemia, or Euphy as she had told them all to call her with a kind voice, his usually indifferent and apathetic Partner was being a tad bit moody. He was surprisingly jumpy and was like a coiled spring, lashing out over the tiniest of things. Normally if Lelouch acted like this it was because of a botched exorcism or something around those lines but this time it seemed to be only provoked by the girl with bubble gum pink locks and cheerful violet spheres. Lelouch tossed his arrows in to his quiver with a loud clattering, in a manner he never treated his weapons no matter his mood. "What's wrong, Lelouch?" Suzaku vocalized finally, giving the boy with midnight hued lock his most irresistible puppy face. It had worked for him multiple times in the past with his mother and the older woman in the village, so why not try it here? The answer was a piercing glare and scoff from the human. He then walked out of the room and headed down the hall toward the stairs, heading to the large gym for the demonstration.

Now, werewolves hated it when their Partners withheld information, especially about the person's emotional or mental status. In seconds a large growling mass of slightly curled auburn fur stood in front of the annoyed teen defiantly, cutting off his plan for escape. "Suzaku, move," He stated in a dangerous, threatening voice. This only made the young wolf's glare strengthen and gain more fuel.

"What is your problem?!" He declared angrily. Lelouch blinked for a moment, surprised by this sudden outburst, before glaring again. "Lelouch, either tell me or we're going to be very late to this little sparring match."

"Look," Lelouch stated flatly while looking to the side, "Euphemia and I don't exactly get along, alright? I don't feel like elaborating further right now." And with that he quickly slipped between the large wolf and hallway wall. Suzaku turned, watching with a worried coat over his eyes, before following after him quietly. Some thing told him it was going to be a very long day.

…

The sparring match had been Suzaku's least favorite experience so far for his time at Ashford Academy. Something had changed, perhaps because it was said that a wolf with a Partner became ten times more powerful, but Yosuke had thoroughly whipped Suzaku. He was completely confused but was shocked when Yosuke's Partner, Euphy, had sent a poison dart right in to the brunette's collarbone. Now he was seated on Lelouch's bed in a pair of loose fitting jeans while the other looked at the wound. "That bitch was trying to kill you and he knew it," Lelouch growled softly, picking up a small cup he had brought in with him. He leaned forward a bit, pressing his lips to a bloody, tainted wound and gently sucked. Suzaku's eyes snapped open from the unbelievable pain. His hands clenched on the bed while he growled and ground his teeth. The onyx tinted head pasted from his bronze skin and emerald eyes watched, dazed, as the other spit blood in to the cup.

"What are you…?" He panted out before groaning again. He didn't know if it was because of the contact to his wound or that the poison was spreading but excruciating pain was beginning to bloom from his collarbone down his right arm. Amethyst eyes gazed at him intensely. Though Suzaku wouldn't admit it, the other male looked rather sexy matching that look and the blood trickling in a thin stream down his chin.

"Werewolves are used to extracting poison like this. It's safer for you than methods normally used for humans in hospitals," He explained before setting back to flushing out the toxin. He did this a few more times before Suzaku's breathing leveled back out, he looked a little less flushed and the slight fever he'd had before the dark haired male began removing the vile fluid orally had disappeared.

"You sure know a lot about my people," Suzaku pointed out, leaning back on his hands as the feeling came back to his arm. Lelouch wiped his mouth on his sleeve, not caring that a crimson blur was now staining the white cotton. He glanced to the side sadly, memories of the few happy times from his childhood sweeping through his head.

"My mother taught me a lot before she died. She wanted me to be prepared for my future," He stated slowly, glaring to the side. His fists clenched as he remembered the perky, bright eyed girl who had watched in amazement when he took his beatings. The look of sheer delight in those dark purple eyes, eyes he himself had, always made him cringe back. And now she was here, trying to take Suzaku away from him too. "And now to think Euphy's here… She must have been sent to kill you. And I doubt that your old friend is ignorant about it." He stated, looking sternly at the startled chestnut haired boy beside him.

Again the fear that Yosuke may be a traitor who needed to be executed and his loyalty to his friend battled inside him. He had to put faith in his old friend. Yosuke may be a bit cynical and a little peculiar but that didn't make him a traitor or a threat to all werewolves, did it? "I doubt that. Yosuke's smart plus strong and if something was going on he'd put an end to it," He argued back softly.

"Are you stupid or just in denial? There's no way he couldn't know. She just happened to hit you in the collarbone and he just happened to have you in the perfect angle for it to hit and just happened to have a firm enough grip to keep you down and just happened to let go just as the dart hit. Yup, he's completely innocent," The blessed human snapped sarcastically. He glared at the werewolf with a mixed look between rage and a small swirl of concern. "Suzaku, if it gets down to a serious battle you have to be willing to kill him."

"I've known Yosuke since we were kids! He wouldn't do something like this! Slayers killed his mother and he's sworn to avenge her someday! He could never do what you're insinuating!" He screamed viciously, eyes filled with loathing on the human. Lelouch flinched back a bit having never been glared at so hatefully by the other.

"People change is all I'm saying. With Euphy's charm I can see why he might be tricked in to betraying you but you have to accept it. Sometimes power and other influences change people," Lelouch stated calmly, looking down again. He then looked up, his eyes filled with rage of his own. All he was trying to do was look out for his Partner and this was the thanks he gave. "You need to decide now who is more important to you! If it gets down to that point which who would you choose?! Me or that damned traitor?!" He snapped viciously.

Suzaku growled lowly at this. "I already know who I'd choose! Isn't it obvious?!" He retorted bitterly. Lelouch felt cold fear slither up his spine. This was it. This was when Suzaku would tell him to take a hike and that his friend deserved his trust. That made more sense, didn't it? To bet on a friend from infanthood than some human you'd been forced to live with for the past few months? "If you have to actually ask than you must be the real idiot here!" And then Lelouch was pinned down on the bed beneath the enraged wolf, their lips mashed together in a heated and rough kiss.

It wasn't until he realized that he could taste his own blood that Suzaku really registered what he'd done. Yes, he was angry that Lelouch doubted him. He had stood at Lelouch's side faithfully all these months, hadn't he? And that was sometimes a very hard feat for the future alpha male to handle, considering how Lelouch loved making either snide remarks or no remarks at all. But when he snapped out of his daze he seized control, hovering over the smaller male on his elbows and knees, while pressing his lips more firmly over the ones beneath him. He heard a soft noise, not of protest but maybe surprise or delight, come from the other form. He slowly pulled back, opening his tightly shut eyes to gaze down.

To say that Lelouch looked cute would be an understatement; he looked adorable, beautiful and sexy all rolled in to one neat little package. His face was lightly flushed with a pale pink that made his entire face seem to glow a bit. His hair was fanned out underneath him on the pillow, the contrast of snowy white and inky black making his half hooded amethyst spheres, clouded with a thin veil of pleasure and desire, seem that much darker. His lips were now a bit swollen and a more rosy pink, parted a bit to take in soft and deep breathes. "Suzaku," He murmured in a curious little purr that sent shivers down the other's spinal column. He knew Lelouch probably wasn't trying to be this down right sexy but it was thrilling to the curly topped brunette.

Instead of trying to explain why he'd done this so spontaneously Suzaku decided to see where his impulses would lead him. He leaned down and again kissed the human below, but this time it was gentler and chaster. He swore he would have had a heart attack for the sheer joy he felt when Lelouch kissed back and slid his left arm around his neck. When those long, pale fingers began lightly massaging and combing through his soft curls he let out a soft growl of approval. Suzaku took his Partner's more welcoming response as a sign and sneaked one hand to the back of Lelouch's head, tilting his head a bit to help better the angle. He was answered with soft mewls of delight. He was beginning to really like those peculiar little noises.

They parted again for air, panting a mere three or four centimeters from one another's lips. Lelouch blinked, slipping from his daze just a bit, when he felt a drop of something warm land on his shirt, the newly dampened spot pressing gently to his flesh. He looked and saw a scarlet hue and suddenly remembered Suzaku's injury. He needed to stop the bleeding and finish treating it. He had drained the poison, which was the most important thing, but he still didn't want to run the risk of it worsening from lack of proper medical attention. "Suzaku, you're wound," He tried to muster out. The other's vert tinted eyes shifted to the small puncture wound before he looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "If I don't finishing cleaning it you'll run the risk of getting an infection." He divulged further, thinking that could sway the other to see the seriousness of the situation. As usual, however, Suzaku felt no urgency in said position and decided that the pale column of neck belonging to his worried Partner needed a little color to it.

Lelouch bit back a moan when Suzaku latched on to the crook of his neck, lightly pinching the vulnerable skin between his teeth. He closed his eyes tightly, his thoughts no longer neatly organized within his own head. Suzaku had a tendency of knowing just how to unnerve the raven haired teenager. But he wasn't necessarily complaining at the given moment. "Su-za-ku," He stressed each syllable in hopes of sounding more serious but it sounded more like, in Lelouch's opinion, a pathetic plea for more. To Suzaku… It sounded like a pathetically adorable plea for more. Which he was more than happy to oblige.

He retreated back to those petal soft lips, claiming them again as his own. He felt Lelouch's fingers curl in a small fist, tugging a bit hard on his hair. Suzaku, however, didn't mind like some humans might have. After all he made the change from human to werewolf at least twice a day; this was like being poked in the back of the head with just the tip of a pencil. The hand he had been using to manipulate the other's head now glided over his throat, now spotting five or six red marks of various sizes, to the buttons of the white dress shirt. While his fingers worked on removing the article of clothing he now found quite annoying he lightly nipped Lelouch's pouty bottom lip. While the other moaned softly from both surprise and bliss he pressed his tongue in, exploring the new territory with a large sum of eagerness. He felt the other respond quite boldly. The auburn locked male thought his black haired Partner would be a bit more resistant than this. Not that he was complaining about having a more than willing companion for this. No, not companion; lover.

He pulled back finally, a little bit of saliva still connecting he and Lelouch's panting mouths. The pale chest, heaving up and down with the effort of breathing, was revealed through a medium sized gap from the undone buttons. Lelouch sat up a bit before shrugging out of the cotton top wordlessly. The faint pink mist to his cheeks was the only sign that he was a little embarrassed about being revealed to this extent. Suzaku thought it cute and once the item was tossed to the floor leaned forward so his eyes were level with Lelouch. The other met his gaze, agreement in his eyes, and that was all the brunette needed.

He was upon Lelouch as if he was a wounded rabbit he had just cornered. He returned to Lelouch's lips, kissing him rather roughly and invading his mouth in a second. He listened to the soft and delicious moans that escaped the raven haired boy beneath him. Suzaku was not satisfied any longer with these little sounds and wanted to hear more and of greater volume. While keeping Lelouch in the lip lock the hand that had undone his shirt slid down and gently prodded a pale pink nipple. Lelouch's eyes widened and he let out a small cry, breaking their kiss. He was panting a bit rougher now. Jade eyes came alive with both excitement and amazement. The pale boy was much more sensitive to his touch than he'd been anticipating. He leaned down and lightly lapped at one experimentally and was quite pleased when another loud cry tore free of those bruised and pink lips. "Suzaku," Lelouch cried in a soft whine, throwing his pride to the wind and instead letting himself be warmed by the actions of the werewolf above him. For so long he had a fear of intimacy, a fear of falling in love or even seeking out animalistic pleasures with another or with himself, but here he was now with a man he had only known for a few months. But that was all it had taken for Lelouch to become completely absorbed by the carefree smile, the kind emerald eyes, the bronze toned flesh.

If Suzaku was given a wolf tail at that moment it would have been wagging like mad. He knew, just by looking at those lightly hazed violet spheres, that this was what both he and Lelouch wanted. His feelings were requited and with this, the act of them making love, it was made a finalized thing. In all his life the wolf had never known that love could be this fantastic. He had guessed it was grand, by watching how mates reacted to one another in the village, but feeling it was something so much better he almost wanted to grab Lelouch and roll around on the bed with him, just so that he could be surrounded by his Partner's scent. But rather than act out on those impulses he kissed a trail of liquid fire along the others abdomen. He gave each nipple a small teasing, noting how doing this caused a fine pink mist to color all of the pale flesh and give it a pale glow. He swirled his tongue in and around his lover's naval, enjoying how frantically the other was breathing now. He paused, his hot breath lightly fanning the other's midriff, as he worked with the other's black trousers. Lelouch perked up and wiggled his hips, freeing himself with Suzaku's aid, before feeling himself blush a dark scarlet at how obviously aroused he was. Suzaku gave him a toothy grin. "You've really been enjoying this, huh?" He asked cheerfully. Lelouch bit his lips and clenched his fist to keep from striking the other.

He looked to the side, trying to think of anything but the ache between his thighs, when suddenly his thighs were spread apart and teeth were nibbling on the newly unveiled flesh. "Suza-Suzaku," He purred weakly, looking at the grinning wolf with half lidded eyes. He silently made a mental note to lecture the other male about smirking at him like that and then forgot it when a finger crooked in the side of his black underwear and slid up along the side of his erection. "Ah! Suzaku!" He rasped loudly. Not there was the volume Suzaku liked!

Getting a little too impatient due to the itch between his own legs the curly haired boy yanked the black panties aside and hooked Lelouch's legs over his shoulder. He then began working on the fly to his own pants, silently cursing any holy being when his zipped was stuck. And then, with a simple flick of his wrist, Suzaku snapped the silly little zipper right off, letting his jeans sag with the lose and give his erect a nice V shape to poke out from. He slipped one hand in past the hem of his boxers and let his weeping and painfully hard arousal press free. He could see Lelouch's face turn a little bit redder when it brushed against one of his plump white globes. Past this point Suzaku was in new territory. His instinct had led him this far, telling him to do the things that made Lelouch cry out and beg for more, but now it said to press inside and fulfill both their needs. But this was where Suzaku's logic, somehow having survived to this point, jumped in and argued he not just thrust in so brazenly. He tried to decide quickly and perked up when he felt Lelouch shift. He looked at the amethyst eyed boy and realized he was offering him a tiny bottle.

"It's lotion," He panted his explanation. Suzaku tilted his head a bit, still clearly confused, and caused Lelouch to blush even more. "Put it on your… thing… before you… well, you know…" He mumbled shyly, looking anywhere but at the curious emerald eyes fixated on him. Slowly understanding came to the other's face and he smiled. He leaned in for a quick peck to one flushed cheek before popping open the bottle. He was greeted by the intoxicating smell of lavender. So that was why Lelouch had such soft skin and smelt of lavender so often!

He placed an amount he considered acceptable on his manhood before positioning himself. He swallowed hard before pressing forward slowly, listening to the little voice in the back of his head that told him to play nice. He could feel Lelouch tensing up at the unfamiliar sensation but pressed onward, his breath becoming ragged and harsh. He watched the human below him toss his head back and forth, clinging to the sheets and fighting back tears. He leaned down, still pushing farther in, and kissed him. He used one hand to move the frail arms to around his neck, where the other's nails found themselves content digging into his back. He didn't care because it wasn't very painful to him and waited until he was fully inside to back up a bit. It felt like a warm vice grip was around his erection and it was bringing him both pleasure and pain; pleasure from the sheer sensation but pain because he could not move until he was sure Lelouch would be okay. "Le…Lelouch," He panted out, looking down at the human boy through hooded eyes.

The other's lids were clamped shut tightly and he finally noticed the mails biting cresset marks in to the skin of his back. Slowly violet orbs shifted open and met his gaze. He nudged his hips experimentally and held the hiss of pain that threatened to break out inside. "Go," He whined softly, trying to coax the other in to moving. A low concerned whine escaped the werewolf before he obliged, moving slowly back and then in. Lelouch gasped lightly, still getting used to the strange feeling, and whimpered a bit. He was grateful that Suzaku was going slow, moving with shallow thrusts.

After what felt like an eternity to Suzaku a small cry of pleasure escaped his Partner. "Suzaku! T-There!" He cried softly, looking at emerald eyes pleadingly. The young wolf prince didn't know what he'd done but he repeated it. He had struck Lelouch's prostate and when he did it again the boy arched and cried. Suzaku moaned lowly, reveling in the tightening of his other's muscles when the sweet spot was struck. He continued to push in and out, making sure to hit that spot again and again. He started to speed up and get a little rougher, edged on by the pleas and cries he was eliciting from the blessed human's bruised lips. And then, in one final thrust, he and Lelouch gave in, cry out for one another.

Suzaku's nose twitched dully as the smell of sweat filled the room. It was mingling with Lelouch's other smells and reminded him of the first time he'd caught the scent. He had been attracted to it then and now he knew why. His arms shook as he kept himself up and slowly removed himself from within Lelouch. He flopped over on to his side and looked at Lelouch through sweaty brown locks. They stared at each other, dark green and dark purple gazing at each other, before they moved. Suzaku reached out as Lelouch squirmed over, settling in to his arms. They laid there, wrapped in one another's embrace, and just pretending the world wasn't as dark as they both knew it was.

…

Cici looked up from her perch on the couch. She floated up, her long lime tinted locks trailing after her, and looked at the staircase. "So it appears the werewolf can be trusted," She mumbled absent mindly. She glanced down at her hand, which was faded even more than it normally was. A rueful smile turned up her lips before she shifted her gaze upward. "Soon my time will be up. I only hope that I've done right by you both. Lady Marianne, Lady Rin… Have I fulfilled the request you made of me?" She asked softly. She received no answer, of course. But Cici was used to it by this point. After all, she was a only a ghost.

End

Sorry this took so long to get up. School just started back up. Also, I took down the poll. The winner was… Maid Service! If you don't know what story Maid Service is check out my profile. I'll be posting it once I get to the tenth chapter of this one. My updates will take a little longer to get out but I promise to keep posting as long as you keep reviewing me. See you in the next chapter!


	8. The Curtain Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Seven: The Curtain Lifted

"And then I told him… What the hell is that?" A girl whispered, covering her mouth with one hand and leaning toward her companion. Seated calmly near a park bench was a rather large wolf. It had calm yet friendly emerald spheres looking around expectantly. It's coat was a shimmering and soft looking auburn shade. It's ears stood up erect as it looked around and it's cold black nose twitched as if searched for some scent. "It's cute, isn't it? Do you think it'd let me pet it?" She asked eagerly. The other girl stared at her in horror as she approached the lion sized canine.

The wolf shifted and met the newcomer's gaze curiously. "Wait, Mimi, don't touch it! It doesn't have a collar and it's really big and it could be rapid!" The other girl fretted. Her friend, now known as Mimi, merely giggled and kneeled down, not caring that her new capris would get a little dirty. She reached out and the wolf dipped it's head, inviting her to touch. The fur was indeed soft as silk under her fingers and she squealed at the feel. The other girl, now interested, stroked the wolf's head as well experimentally. A wagging tail and open panting smile were their response. The two girl's chattered like little chipmunks' with giddiness, adorning the chocolate colored wolf with affection. And then, after deciding they'd done enough of that waved good bye and went about their business.

"Humans are so easily amused," The wolf hummed lightly. It perked up suddenly when another figure took up the spot beside it and then grinned. "It's not like you to be late, Marianne." She chided teasingly. A serene smile spread to the other woman's red lips.

"My apologies, Rin," She stated with a soft giggle, one hand coming to cover her mouth in that coy way of hers, "or should I call you Lady Kururugi?" The other female laughed a bit and shook her head, standing and stretching her long limbs.

"I shall always be your Rin, Marianne," She stated in a kind yet sure voice. The other woman's smile became more graceful and she gently tucked a few strands of long ebony locks behind an ear. "Even now, with everything that has occurred between us, I can still remember the days we spent together as giggly little girls, dreaming dreams far too grand for us."

Marianne smiled again before they began walking. "Do not put it like that, Rin," She stated calmly while watching the passersby. They stared with wide eyes glazed with either horror or curiosity at her Partner. "Also, it appears you are attracting quite a bit of attention."

"Let them stare at me! I don't care in the least!" Rin laughed in response. More people stared at the small laughing bark she had released. To the dark haired woman that self assured, cocky laugh was a long missed sound. "And I don't mean to say that those dreams were beyond us but… considering how we've ended up…" Her voice lowered with sorrow as she trailed off. A glint of sadness sharpened the silvery blue eyes of the other woman. She let her fingers fiddle idly with the long skirt of her dress before looking back at her Partner.

"I understand why it all happened now, Rin, believe me. My only regret is that Lelouch and Nunnally have had to go on like this, forever hunted because of what they are," She stated softly, shifting her gaze to the building they approached. It was the final day of Ashford Academy's winter hotel and they were allowing people to talk to the two blessed humans and their werewolf Partners. "I do have to confess, though, that I think this may just be the step forward we need. I'm very grateful to the Ashford girl for thinking this up." Her eyes lit up a bit as they halted at the gates, watching as people came and went excitedly.

Rin looked up at her late Partner sideways before a small smile came to her face. "Shall I do what you asked of me?" She hummed lightly. The other's eyes shifted to her and she nodded, her most beautiful smile in place. "I'll let you know what I find out and if anything happens later." And then they parted, both disappearing but in different ways and directions.

…

Suzaku had noticed, almost immediately, the way Lelouch limped a bit as he walked. He had grinned with self satisfaction at the sight, making sure to muse with joy in silence for fear that the raven haired human would get on the defensive if he knew where his mind was. Lelouch sat down and bit back a groan as the auditorium began to fill with people. According to Milly, there Q&A panel had sold out after the second day of sparring matches. Lelouch and Euphy were to act as translators for Suzaku and Yosuke, who were currently both in wolf form. With a small yawn, still a bit fatigued from the previous night's events, the auburn coated wolf rested his large head in Lelouch's lap. He and Euphy were sitting at the edge of the stage, their legs dangling over the side, and each had a microphone. There was a good ten feet between them. "Still tired?" He heard his Partner's soft voice tease while one hand scratched behind a furry ear. Now this was amazing, second only to the pleasure he'd felt that night.

"I'm just resting my eyes, don't worry," Suzaku said with another yawn. He blinked sleepily and nuzzled closer to the other's midriff. "I'm still just as alert and totally boss as usual." He opened his eyes when he heard Lelouch snickering, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"Did you seriously just say 'boss'? That's so old school," The violet eyed male laughed lightly, watching as Suzaku jerked up and stiffened. The young wolf always did that when he was blushing under all that soft, curly brown fur. He waved his other hand, the one that had previously been soothing the young wolf, while its match remained over his mouth. "Sorry, sorry. Just pretend I didn't say anything." He giggled out. Suzaku let out a small whining growl and settled back down, using Lelouch's thighs as a pillow.

Finally Milly stepped out on the stage, Vladimir curled around her neck happily. "Hello everybody!" She giggled in to the microphone she held. She was answered by a festive and loud chorus of celebratory cheers. "Now I know you don't want to hear me prattle on all day so let's just get right down to business! Please enjoy!" She stated before darting back stage and looking at the dishwater blond setting up video, sound and such for a small camera set up at the back of the auditorium. "Is it going to work, Diethard?" She asked curiously while one hand stroked the cooing griffin's head.

He gave her a triumphant smirk. "Everything's perfectly placed. The channel we set up is broadcasting plus the visual and audio are at their best," He explained calmly, leaning back a bit in his seat. The blond nodded. Considering how many people wanted to see this panel, both guests at the school and people who had heard of it, Milly used the grand old Ashford family charm to convince Diethard, the public image coordinator of the H.A.W.W., to come here from his work in Britain to assure this all went over flawlessly. The mention of Lelouch speaking with his Partner was all it took, much to her delight. And now it was set so that all televisions in Ashford Academy could channel this interview. All the guests were watching in their rooms and the people who were intrigued from the rumors were all happily seated in the auditorium. Hell, according to Rivalz at the front desk, a large sum of people had paid the amount needed for a ticket just so they could lounge in the lobby to watch the presentation on the large screen there! Milly was proud that they'd accepted the money and also that, for today at least, she'd not have to listen to Shirley and Rivalz whining about having to watch the news or weather channel all day long.

"Excellent. Just make sure that it stays this way," She hummed happily, stroking the purring Vladimir's head. She turned her attention back to the stage for a moment before a soft whining noise caught her ear. She glanced over and smiled a bit at a set of emerald tinted eyes in the shadows of the stage wings. "Also, please inform Rivalz to ready some tea for me, a guest, and when they are ready, Suzaku and Lelouch. We have an honored guest in our midst." She hummed merrily before walking off, the owner of the eyes following after her.

…

Lelouch cleared his throat with a surprising delicacy. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming today. We are delighted to help clear up any questions you may have involving us and our Partners," He stated with a charming smile. A few girls swooned at the sight. "Now, who would like to ask their question first?" Almost half the hands in the auditorium flew up. Lelouch glanced around, Gazing carefully, and spotted an eager little girl, hair in copper colored pigtails and brown eyes alive with hope, standing on her sit with little arm flailing about. He pointed to her, she indicated herself curiously, and he smiled. "Yes, little girl, I mean you." He stated politely.

"What is his name?" She asked loudly. Her little voice bounced off the walls, being heard by all. Lelouch gently stroked Suzaku's head and chuckled. He opened one eye lazily at the question and gazed at him curiously.

"My Partners name is Suzaku and Euphemia's is called Yosuke," He stated, gesturing to the calmly seated silver wolf with his other hand. Yosuke snarled lowly at him, fangs bared and fur standing up a bit. He quickly returned his hand to himself and chuckled. "It appears Yosuke doesn't like me very much." The crowd laughed lightly while Euphy set to calming the now enraged wolf. Suzaku sat up a bit, snapping out of his sleepy daze at the threat to Lelouch.

Euphy picked up her own microphone. "I'll answer the next one," She stated lightly. She indicated a man wearing a red stripped shirt and overalls. "Yes?"

"How exactly does a Partnership work?" He asked. Euphy blinked slowly, not understanding. Her father had never taught her of this but when Yosuke had arrived, declaring his undying servitude to her, her father told her to accept. He said having a werewolf who knew the woods well would be quite useful should the wolves try to shield Lelouch in their villages. From what Euphemia knew Yosuke was just supposed to follow her orders no matter what. And that would be the cause of the revolution.

"A Partnership works like a mutual sharing system," Lelouch stated before Euphemia could. She looked at him, alarmed, but stayed quiet. A low growl had begun to rumble deep in Yosuke's throat. "When a blessed human and werewolf find one another and become Partners they find their other half. If blessed humans don't use their power to hex a ghost than a werewolf can't wound the ghost. But in that same respect blessed humans cannot always exorcise an enraged spirit without a werewolf's power of persuasion. Also, the two become linked through their energy. Sometimes, if there's at least a certain amount of distance a werewolf can tap in to their Partner's head and see through their human's eyes. And, of course, vice a versa." Suzaku blinked, surprised at this. Not even he knew that a few of those things were possible. "Without werewolves ghosts would bring unholy calamities upon humanity. And if there were no blessed humans werewolves would be left unable to fulfill their duties. That's why the H.A.W.W. exists; to protect the natural balance and order of things." As Lelouch said the end, his words filled with strength and determination, he looked at Euphy side ways. She looked away.

"What happens to a werewolf's clothes when they change?" One boy cried from the back. It was too dark and too far back for Lelouch or Euphy to see the strange. Suzaku barked something out lightly and waited for Lelouch's translation.

"Unless the werewolf takes them off they pretty much explode," Lelouch stated calmly. A few people gasped in surprise and disgust while other laughed for joy or to cover up embarrassment. "That's why a werewolf strips down before changing forms. It'd be a waste of money to continuously destroy their outfits, even if it was for the greater good." And from there on Lelouch and Suzaku basically answered every question, while Euphy and Yosuke were left to sweat under the spot lights.

…

After the questions were done Suzaku changed back to a human, got dressed and then went with Lelouch to the Stuco room. According to Lelouch, Milly had left a message for them to join her and a very special guest for a cup of afternoon tea. As they walked Cici floated beside them, watching them with a devious glint in her eyes and an all-knowing smirk on her lips. It made the raven haired male blush while it just got on the brunette's nerves. As the door was pushed open by Lelouch a familiar scent struck the young wolf hard in the face with memories.

Seated at the table with Milly, clad in a long pale blue dress with long sleeves, was a petite young woman. Her hair was a chestnut hue and curled down along her back, resting by the edge of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a lively dark green and shimmered kindly as she giggled, a smile helping her pretty face look great. She turned her attention to the door, blinked as her gaze landed on the gawking curly haired boy, and then softened affectionately. Her smile became more sincere, more motherly. "Hello Suzaku," She stated cheerfully in her bell like voice. In seconds the young man's face was burrowed in to his mother's lap while she just smiled, letting her right hand slip through his short hair. He had missed his mother so much!

"Mother, it's been so long," He whispered softly in to the cotton of her skirt. He heard her giggle and a long drawn out sigh come from his Partner as said male took a seat beside Milly and across from them. He lifted his head and looked at his mother and then Lelouch curiously.

"Have you been torturing my son, Lelouch?" His mother asked teasingly, looking at the light hearted amethyst spheres across from her. The other merely chuckled as he picked up the small teapot, filling a cup placed in front of his spot.

"I've tried to avoid corrupting him too much. I've not done anything you'd protest over," He stated cheekily, causing Lady Kururugi to laugh out loud. Suzaku smiled and stood, taking the seat up beside his mother. He was glad to see that she and Lelouch got along.

"Well then my poor son is doomed! Between the two of us his poor gullible nature will be tarnished!" She cheered whiel Lelouch chuckled and nodded in agreement. Milly smiled at the light exchange.

"So you two already knew each other?" She asked curiously. The little fit of joy and laughter began to die down, slowly draining from Milly's question. The two looked at each other awkwardly and then down at the table, sparking concern from the other two parties present.

Lady Kururugi lightly cleared her throat, looking to the side nervously. "Yes, well, we do know one another decently well. After all, Lelouch's mother was my Partner when I was younger," She forced out, the strain of admitting it clear in her tone. The pale young boy winced a bit at this and his fists clenched tightly. Suzaku and Milly stared, wide eyed, between the two of them.

"You mean that the Partner you had to kill… Mother, how long have you known that Lelouch and I were to be Partners?" Suzaku pressed softly, too stunned to speak any louder. Was it possible that his mother had known all along that he was destined to be by Lelouch's side? Why hadn't they told him sooner or let them meet? Wouldn't that make them better comrade, help them fight together?

"Suzaku, you and Lelouch are destined for greatness," She began slowly, looking at him seriously. He met her gaze, not showing any amount of fear or curiosity, with his usual stubborn determination. "You two are the only Partnership that will be able to save all mythical creatures and return the world to what it was. We are to be integrated with humans, living in a civilization where all are equal and can work together. We knew this when the two of you were born but there in which lies the trouble." She stated, her voice getting darker and eyes narrowing as she spoke the last sentence. She closed her eyes, fell silent for a while, and then looking stern again. "You see, Charles is desperate to kill all mythical creatures in the world. He wanted to corrupt Lelouch when he was young. He only needs one of you to destroy everything which is why he wants to kill you and recapture Lelouch. No matter what happens, Suzaku, you must stay alive and keep both of you safe."

Lelouch stood suddenly. "I baked a cake about two days ago. How about I bring over some plates and we enjoy a little treat?" He asked with a small hopeful smile. Suzaku gave him a bright smile and nod, thankful at Lelouch's eagerness to change the conversation. The black haired male nodded as well. "I'll be right back then."

…

It wasn't a long walk down the stairs and across the hall to the club houses' kitchen. Lelouch opened the fridge calmly, finding the baked good easily and pulling it out. He set it on the table, looking it up and down once to make sure it was perfect. It was a circular shaped cake in a see through glass case, lightly coated in a white frosting. It was simply but it was the simplicity of the yellow cake that made Lelouch like making it. He turned around and went toward the cabinet where the plates were. He perked up when he heard a light tapping noise, implying something was behind him. "Suzaku, I don't need help with this," He began with a small chuckle before turning and having the plates violently swatted out of his hands. The shattered loudly on the cold tile floor and blood dripped down from long and deep gashes on the blessed human's left hand. Slowly violet eyes shifted to lock with furious hazel ones. His face relaxed from the momentary panic to a cool and collected mask. "I was expecting this from you but not this soon. Not very smart to reveal yourself this early on, is it?" He asked flatly.

"Shut up! I'm doing this to help Euphemia!" He snarled before pouncing at the human. Lelouch threw one arm in front of his head, making sure the others jaw clamped down on his arm instead of his face. It was a vice grip and Lelouch had to bit his lower lip tightly to keep from crying out. "Just let me take you out. If I can get you weak enough to move around easily I can keep Euphy safe."

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch grounded out lowly. A loud snarling emitted from the silver wolf latched on to him.

"If she brings you back Lord Charles will appreciate her for everything she's done for him. She deserves to be praised for all her hard work," He snapped bitterly, keeping his grasp on the raven haired boy's arm.

A small drop of blood plopped lightly above Lelouch's left eye, causing him to wince and utter a small curse. His eye caught movement and he quickly came up with five different plans, two involving keeping Yosuke from leaving and the other three involving the use of a kitchen utensil to temporarily stun his opponent. "What do you mean by that?" He growled lowly, closing his eyes into a dagger sharp glare. The other didn't seem intimidated by the look.

"Lord Charles has promised that whichever child was able to kill Suzaku and capture you would be given their own freedom from his control. Euphy deserves that freedom!" Yosuke added emphasis to the last sentence by biting harder. Lelouch let out a small gasp. He could feel the jagged fangs beginning to drill in to the bone.

"That bastard is nothing more than a liar and a cheat! He's tricked you and Euphemia! Once he has me he'll simply lock her up and have you executed!" Lelouch declared in a tone mixed with rage and a small bit of sympathy. The male wolf was about to say something else when a large mass of brown fur rammed right in to his side, knocking him across the floor and forcing him to release his grip on the blessed human. "Thanks." Lelouch panted, dragging the bloodied and throbbing arm to himself as Milly and Lady Kururugi ran over. Cici, floating a few feet from the dark brown werewolf's side, looked at the gawking sliver.

"Yosuke, you have betrayed me! Have you forgotten who you are or what those Slayers did to your mother?! Have you gone insane?!" Suzaku cried, voice desperate and confused. The addressed male simply stood back up and licked his chops, a devilish smirk coming to his lips.

"His blood tastes so good, Suzaku," He drawled on the word 'so' as if he were a girl gushing over how attractive her crush was. The emerald eyed wolf's rage flared higher and ran at the other, fangs bared in threat. "Come and get it, twerp." Yosuke mumbled to himself as he stood, readying for the blow.

"Stop!" A loud, female voice suddenly screamed, causing all to stop and turn to her. Euphemia stood there, hair tied up in a ponytail and purple eyes alive with determination and pride. She looked at Yosuke sternly and with a final glare at the wolf prince he retreated to her side, sitting beside her. She turned her attention to Lelouch now. "We were not sent to kill anyone yet, if that's what you think. Father asked us to simply check in and see how you were. We have completed our mission and we shall now be taking our leave of this place. Or, rather, we shall take a temporary leave of here. We will be back and when we return, Lelouch, all façades shall be dissolved."

Lelouch hide the pain he felt from showing on his face. "He's lying to you, Euphemia. No matter what you do he'll always want to have control over all of us. He thinks that since we are his children we should obey no matter what. You'll always be nothing more than a possession to him. He'll always force you to stay," He stated strictly, meeting her gaze. Upon hearing his words her eyes softened a bit and a rueful smile came to her lips. He blinked, stunned at this sudden change in personality.

"I'll do what I like, Lelouch, and it is no concern of yours," She stated before turning and beginning to walk off. Yosuke stood and looked at his friend.

"Next time we meet, Suzaku," He began slowly while his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm going to rip open your throat." And then he followed Euphy faithfully. Suzaku watched him go before turning his attention to his own Partner, lightly licking a small blot of blood from a pale cheek while whining softly. A small smile tugged at Lelouch's lips and he reached up with his good hand and gently ran his fingers over the top of Suzaku's furry head soothingly. It was Suzaku's unspoken apology and Lelouch's unspoken forgiveness.

…

Cici and Lady Kururugi looked at one another. Lelouch, Suzaku and Milly had left the room to treat the gash marks now marring the young man's arm. "It's been a long time, Rin," Cici drawled with deliberate slowness. She knew what the alpha female was going to say and she was afraid to hear it. Even if she knew the other woman was right, even though she knew it was only fair, she didn't want to accept it. Why should she let her heart be broken again just because it was the right thing to do?

"It has and I wish I wasn't here for the reason I am," Rin agreed calmly, gently sitting on the kitchen table. Cici glared at her a bit. It was that casual, easygoing nature that had always rubbed the amber eyed ghost the wrong way. It even bothered her with the female wolf's offspring. "You know what will happen if you remain here too much longer, Cici." Her voice was a low, warning hiss.

"Of course I know what will happen," She snapped back angrily, hugging herself tightly as she tried to fight back the pain blossoming in her chest. The spot where her heart should have been, where it used to be, felt even colder than it usually did. She held herself in an attempt to feel the warmth of her life, the warmth of blood rushing in her veins, but she knew it would never be. "I don't want to go, Rin. I… I've found someone I really like here." She mumbled, a brief image of Kallen flashing in her head.

Rin looked down at the tiled floor, noticing the small crimson puddle that had formed from Lelouch's wound. She got up, got herself a few paper towels, and began cleaning it up. "If you don't move on soon, Cici, your soul will be trapped here forever. You've been playing guardian for long enough," She said simply as she wiped up every last trace of the red fluid previously spoiling the tidy kitchen. If Lelouch was anything like Marianne the slightest imperfection would drive him to a bitch fit. She saw it her duty, as a mother, to help protect Suzaku from any scolding he might receive for the small mess. She looked over again at the ghost with lime green hair.

"If Marianne was still here she wouldn't be telling me I had to move on," Cici mumbled bitterly, not looking at the other female. Rin twitched a bit but then clenched her fists and hardened herself. She stood, tossed the ruined paper towels in the nearby trash can and looked at the ghost in an almost hateful way.

"If Marianne was still here you'd have an arrow in your shoulder and we'd be forcing you to go on to the next life," She stated in a harsh, unforgiving tone. The other jerked up, golden spheres wide in horror, at the other's words. She then looked down sadly. "Tomorrow you will say your goodbyes and go on to the after life." Rin then turned and walked away, forcing her poker face to stay in place.

And for the first time in years Cici resented the fact that ghosts couldn't really cry.

END

Sorry if it's a little short; I'm trying to move the plot along without making it seem too rushed. And now Yosuke's betrayed Suzaku! But for what reason? Only because Euphy's his Partner? You'll have to wait and see how it all turns out! Review and I'll answer all your questions!


	9. Not So Fond Farewells

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Eight: Not So Fond Farewells

Cici watched the sun rise slowly, creeping up in the horizon and staining the sky with multiple shades of red, pick, and orange. _'This… This is my last sunrise,'_ She thought sadly. She had decided to come out here and greet the day. If she had to watch Suzaku and Lelouch cuddling up like two little puppies any longer she'd go mad with jealousy. She could never be like that with Kallen. So instead she watched the sun, unflinching and unblinking, as it came to greet the world. She perked up and looked over as Rin crawled up, in her wolf form, and sat beside the young ghost girl. She then looked back out at the scene before them, as if ignoring the now present living woman. "What do you want, Rin?"

"I've been thinking about all sorts of things lately. Things in the forest are getting complicated," She stated suddenly, staring off in the same direction as the other. They looked at each other, amber meeting with emerald. "Something's changing and I think it has to do with Genbu. Unicorns have flocked away, convincing dragons to fly them off to meet up with other herds. I lost contact with our sister pack and when I went to check all I found was a demolished village. Every single wolf from the sickly elders to the weak newborns were brutally slain. They had been dead for a long time. I'd guess a month or two at the least. Genbu had to know about this. He couldn't have been completely ignorant of it."

A hollow laugh escaped the green haired woman. "Is that why you want me to move on? So that you can investigate this further without having to worry over the sad little ghost of Ashford Academy?" She asked while letting out a few emotionless giggles.

"No. Marianne asked me to make you go on to the next life," She stated bluntly, causing Cici to fall silent and look at her calmly. She looked at her and a small smile slipped in to place. "She still frets over us like back then. She told me to try to not fight because she wouldn't be able to break it up any more for us. God, we were really stupid back then, weren't we?" She laughed lightly.

Cici smiled lightly and looked up at the sky again. "Yeah, you're right. I think we only fought because I was a ghost and you were a wolf. If we weren't what we were then we probably would have gotten along," She stated lightly, easing in to the conversation. She giggled as she remembered the many times Marianne had whapped Rin upside the head and used a sealing charm to lock Cici to one specific spot just so they'd stop fighting. And then, when Marianne left with Charles and Rin returned to her pack with Genbu, the poor ghost realized how lonely it was without them to keep her company. She had missed getting to harass the young brown wolf on a daily basis. And then Lelouch and Suzaku showed up, giving her the chance to relive her happier days a bit. She sighed and stood slowly, watching as the sun finally broke from behind the mountains. "Tell Lelouch and Nunnally to stay safe. And tell Suzaku that he better not slack on protecting Lelouch because it's all up to him. And tell Milly to go easy on the cosplay. Tell Rivalz to grow a pair and ask their psychotic president out on a date. Shirley needs to find herself a boyfriend that isn't in to dick, so make sure she knows that. Nina isn't trustworthy so make sure everyone knows it. She's up to something, considering she's the one who invited Euphemia down here. And Kallen..." She stopped here, closing her eyes tightly. What words could she spare the human who could become a ghost? They had shared many intimate memories and with the busty young red head's help Cici remembered what it felt like to be alive. So what words could possibly explain the depths of love and gratitude she felt for the human? "Just tell Kallen I said I'm sorry." She said without looking back.

Rin nodded sternly. "I promise to deliver your messages, Cici. And also," She stated slowly as a small pink mist crept to her cheeks, "thank you for helping Marianne and I when we were young." A sad smile turned up Cici's lips at these words. She turned slowly and looked at the female alpha with a sentimental gleam to her eyes. She saw the perky little girl with long chocolate curls and eager jade eyes that had some how managed to find her Partner by sniffing a ghost instead. A wind blew, a small silver dust being kicked up as Cici's legs began to fade. She whispered something but her voice was gone as she turned to glitters. But even though Rin knew it shouldn't be possible she saw tears stream down the green haired ghosts pale cheeks.

"Thank you for everything," Were the final words mouthed and then Rin, realizing that her only two real friends in the world had left her behind, fell to her knees and wept for their losses.

…

The first thing Suzaku noted after waking up, other than the fact that Lelouch made for quite an adorable Teddy bear, was that the usual smell of ghost was only a faint wisp, as if the empty shell of some much stronger and more prominent scent. He wondered briefly if he should go inspect the problem but when the raven haired male let out a muffled little noise and cuddled closer to him he rethought it. His mother was still over, after all. He guessed that if anything was wrong his mother would handle it for them.

"Suzaku?" He heard Lelouch mumble suddenly, voice groggy with sleep. His Partner was not a morning person, despite what many people thought, and his voice was always hoarse when he got up. It was something the young werewolf always found to be sexy. Hazy amethyst spheres slipped open and looked up at the cheerfully emerald orbs above him. "What time is it?"

The curly topped brunette flopped over and looked at the nearby digital alarm clock. "It's half past eight," He answered while turning back around. Lelouch groaned, squirmed so that his back was facing his Partner, and then yanked a pillow over his head. Suzaku had to bite back a laugh at the childish action, knowing better than to provoke the other male, especially if he was only half awake. "Lulu, it's time to get up." He sang warmly, using the affectionate pet name the girls of the student council gave him, while crawling closer and looping his arms around the other's petite waist. He heard a muffled response come from within the pillow and chuckled lightly. "I've heard of pillow talk, Lulu, but that's not what I thought it meant."

Lelouch poked his head out from under the pillow, looking at the other groggily, and promptly did the mature thing; he stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Suzaku smirked, taking this as a challenge, and quickly seized the other's pink appendage between his teeth. He purred to himself lightly as he listened to the small yelp then moan that came from the other's throat. He pressed their lips together, pressing his own tongue in to the others mouth. They battled for a few moments, both groaning and moaning, as they danced for dominance.

Finally deciding to show who was truly stronger Suzaku pinned the other down, slipping so that his hips were pressing the blessed human's legs apart. When they broke for air Lelouch glared at him with a faint blush on his cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed breathlessly, voice softer and a bit this menacing than he'd been hoping it would be.

"You should know. You already know you'll like it," Suzaku hummed while slipping his hands up under Lelouch's black tank top. He lightly tickled the other's pale sides and grinned when he received the response of mewls and whimpers. He leaned down and kissed the other on the tip of his chin before yanking the shirt off the pale, lithe body below. He grinned as he watched twin pink nipples perk up at the cool air in the room.

He leaned down, lightly nibbling at one of the pink peaks. A soft, pathetic whining sound came from Lelouch, arching closer to the warmth of Suzaku's mouth. The wolf's tongue lightly prodded at the nub. And then, just as suddenly as he had attacked it, he separated himself from the other male. "Come on, Lelouch. You need to shower and then we need to go help Milly and the others clean up the dorms and stuff from all the holiday guests," He sang before walking out of the room, leaving a flustered and stunned blessed human lying on the bed.

…

A long silence fell between Kallen and Rin as they stood in front of each other, one looking completely shattered and the other looking away remorsefully. "So she's gone?" The red haired girl whispered, voice thick with sorrow. The older woman merely nodded, closing her eyes tightly, and waited for next to react further. They both looked up when they heard snow crunch, spotting Lelouch and Suzaku, dawned in their winter coats, approaching them.

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked worriedly, suddenly noticing the somber aura surrounding the two women. Kallen glared at him, turned and started walking off. Lelouch and Suzaku both blinked frantically, stunned that she was suddenly just turning away. "Where are you going?" The confused wolf called after her.

"Tell Milly I had a family emergency!" She screamed back before taking off running. Rin sighed, watching the girl flee. She suddenly wished that Marianne was still around. Rin had always been very bossy and demanding, using her fists and whip-tongue to keep those around her in order, while Marianne had been a bit more considerate of other people's emotions and needs. The irony of their sons made Rin laugh when she thought about it, staring off at the night sky as she wallowed in her loneliness. Lelouch and Suzaku were so grand a Partnership, able to reach the heights expected of them, because they were opposites as well. Lelouch was calculating, sometimes condescending in his moods while Suzaku was uplifting and inspiring with his demeanor. She perked up and watched the two walk away and thought to herself how much she missed that connection with her Partner.

…

Vladimir jerked up, his fur and feathers snapping up angrily, as Lelouch and Suzaku opened the door. He had been slipping and they had accidently startled him. Suzaku grinned and held up his hands, letting out a soft shushing noise. "It's okay, Vlad, it's just us," He said soothingly. Slowly the grey plumage slipped back into place and the little griffin watched them cautiously, slowly settling back in to a little ball. "Wonder what's got him on edge like that." He mumbled lightly.

"It's because we think there may be a Slayer lurking somewhere on campus," Milly announced suddenly, causing both boy's to jump. They hadn't noticed her in the darker corner of the room so seeing her appear from seemingly nothing had their hearts' racing. She grinned in that impish, or demonic if you were Lelouch Lamperogue, way of hers and gently stroked the aggravated creature's head. He cooed softly, closing his eyes and leaning closer to the warm fingers.

"Didn't Euphemia count?" Lelouch asked bitterly, walking toward a stack of papers near Nina's computer. He picked up the stack and began tidying it up, rearranging the papers in their proper order. "You think someone else from my father's little cult is planning to strike?" He asked flatly.

"We think they may be making sure you're not seriously hurt, actually," She stated evenly while gesturing to the long white wrap peeking out over Lelouch's jacket sleeve. He looked down and quickly tugged the fabric over it, glaring at the carefree blond. She shrugged at him casually, turning her attention back to the little ball of feathers rubbing against her in a cat-like manner. "I'm just saying. From what I know and what Rin told me Euphemia had not been planning for Yosuke to attack you just yet. If she had wouldn't she have simply stuck him on Suzaku while she whisked you away back to Daddy Dearest?" She asked, twirling one finger in the air when she said "whisked". Lelouch regarded her words with quiet agreement before turning his attention back to the papers in his hands.

"What do you suggest we do then?" He asked with a sigh, setting the papers back down and turning to look at her. Milly looked up, blue-grey orbs twinkling with a bit of surprise, before returning back to their usual merry gleam. She picked Vladimir up in her arms and looked at the blessed human before her with a little grin.

"What do you think is the best thing to do?" She asked with her usual sass back to her tone. The raven haired boy looked to the side, debating the different options he had, before looking back at her with certainty gleaming in his violet orbs.

"I think we should wait it out, see if that bastard really sends another of them after Suzaku and I, but still get our defenses on the ground up in case they try to use the students as hostages," He explained evenly. Milly nodded with a little grin. "I'll contact Kaguya and see what they can do for us. Plus I want to make sure Nunnally got the Christmas gifts I sent her." He added on at the end, a more sorrowful look washing over him. Nunnally had been gone for nearly a month and Lelouch, though still having Suzaku to take care of, was obviously missing his sweet little sister. Suzaku knew it must be difficult, considering Lelouch had lived his whole life in Hell and then raised the little girl alone.

"Well for now just get ready to come help with the clean up. You two have to do your part too!" She snag while flipping a few locks of hair over her shoulder and walking off, Vladimir perched like a parrot on her shoulder. As soon as she was gone the two young boys looked at one another.

Lelouch sighed and leaned against the computer desk. "Things are going to get more hectic," He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Suzaku looked up, his emerald spheres glinting lightly.

"I know that," The young wolf replied evenly, slowly approaching the other. Amethyst spheres shimmered as they shifted toward the other male, watching him with a curious coating over his eyes. He waited until Suzaku stood before him, tanned hands resting on the edge of the table, to let his own arms drop to his side limply. He ignored the slight throbbing from the still fresh wounds trailing up his right limb.

"You may have to kill Yosuke to assure my safety. Are you prepared to do that?" He asked in a whisper, voice soft as the other leaned closer. Lelouch could feel his heart picking up speed, his blood singing in his veins, as the other's lips came closer to his own. They were just a few centimeters apart, breath fanning one another's faces.

"I'm ready," Was the only response Lelouch needed before he reached up, clenching on to the auburn curls belonging to the other with one hand, and yanking him in to a rather heated kiss.

…

Euphemia passed down the hall, thumb nail between her front teeth, as she waited to be called in. She nearly screamed when the old metal doors creaked open slowly, a tall form exiting. Yosuke, a few feet away from her, growled lowly. She knew he wasn't fond of this person but she needed to talk with him. "Well?" She asked nervously, dropping her hands to rest before her and toy with one another.

The other smirked and pointed to the silver furred wolf. They both looked alarmed but Euphy quickly looked panicked while the other glared at him harder. "Father's truly tempted to put this silly pup to sleep. And he's disappointed in you for not keeping him in check. He says it's disgraceful that you let him lead you around," He stated with a short laugh. Euphy felt tears prick at her eyes and she threw herself to her knees, flinging her arms tightly around the snarling animal, burrowing her face in to his soft fur.

"He can't! He can't kill Yosuke just for making one mistake!" She cried fearfully, fighting back her sobs. The male wolf looked at her worriedly and looked with a glare at the smirking male before them. She blinked when the growling stopped and looked at him curiously.

"He has a way for me to redeem myself, doesn't he? You wouldn't be talking with us right now if he was going to kill me. You'd simply do it and get in your father's good graces," Yosuke stated bluntly, hazel eyes swirling with rage. The other slowly applauded the wolf. "What's the deal, Clovis?"

The other flicked a few strands of golden hair over his shoulder in a very feminine manner and smirked at him. "He says he'll give you a solo mission and should you succeed he'll give you and Euphemia another chance at being useful," He stated with a shrug. The rosette haired female's violet eyes lit back up with hope, smiling at the scowling wolf. She blinked a bit, her smile slowly slipping away, before looking back at her older brother as well, face blank of any emotion. "But taking care of Lelouch and killing that pesky Suzaku is a task that has been given to me. Father says he doesn't want to risk the two of you screwing it up again. I mean, honestly, you were sent on a simple data recovery mission. You'd have to be a real bonehead to screw that up!" He laughed mockingly. Yosuke snapped, already at his wits end with his failure to remain level-headed on his botched mission and putting Euphemia's life on the line.

"Yosuke, no!" She cried desperately as he pounced, aiming to take the other male down. He ended up getting thrown backwards with a loud yelp, blood gushing from his left eye. Some had thrown a small dart right through it. Euphy was at his side in a second, trying to figure out how to remove it without killing him. He tried to swipe at it with one paw but Euphy kept it pinned.

"Learn your place, you beast! As a penalty for trying to mar my beautiful face enjoy life as half blind abomination!" Clovis laughed proudly, sneering down at the again growling wolf. He then walked over, kneeled down, and yanked the dart right out, leaving the eye gashed wide open. Euphy had begun to cry again, trying to help the injured creature, as he snarled lowly up at the Slayer. "You're a traitor to your own people, you revolting beast. Be grateful I showed you mercy; they would show you none for the crimes you've committed." He stated darkly before standing, putting the dart back in the little pouch on his hip, and walking off with a little tune humming out of his throat.

…

Rin stared up at the fluffy white clouds, watching them drift by in the endless blue sky. All day she had been thinking back, remembering every thing she had seen and been through so far in her life. She had found Marianne when she was younger, not realizing how much she would grow to admire and adore the other woman. "I know very little of my gift but I am so very glad you've found me. I hope for us to be grand, loyal friends," She had giggled happily when Rin had finished introducing herself. At first the young female was struck dumb. How could this girl not even know of her own powers?! At first she thought Marianne was too kind, too trusting, and too naïve. But she soon realized that it was those attributes that the wolf herself had most admired.

Unlike jaded Rin, who had been turned in to a somewhat cold hearted witch through having seen her own entire village murdered by a group of Slayers, Marianne was beautifully untainted by the scars of war or poverty. Her family came from Britain to Japan when they decided that it seemed like a good place to raise a child and had started a quite popular day spa. The gorgeous human girl didn't know what it was like to scrounge anywhere you could for food or shelter or to cry to sleep every night out of loneliness. It was for this fact that Rin first despised her Partner with a fiery passion.

It wasn't until they met a certain lime green haired ghost girl that she gained respect for the ebony locked woman she was forced to walk beside. They met Cici after a string of mysterious murders were committed at Ashford Academy and the headmaster, a man who was trying to find a way to help creatures like Rin, requested they take a peek. He said the only explanation was a poltergeist haunting the school. So when they entered the club house and Cici attacked, nearly taking off Rin's head with a butcher knife she had forced to hover in the air, they were only slightly prepared for what they had to face. After a long and somewhat tedious fight the chocolate hued wolf had pinned the ghost girl to the floor, one paw on her throat and the other crushing down slowly on her ribcage. Marianne then kneeled down, cerulean orbs soft with sympathy, and asked the girl her story. Cici broke down and told them about her peculiar sexual attract to the same sex, how her parents locked her up, and the botched electric therapy that led to her death. She explained that she had been buried under the building and when the school replaced the facility that murdered her she was bitter. She had wanted to get revenge on those that had killed her so began killing school kids to try and trick the old staff to come back to investigate.

Marianne explained things to Cici softly, saying that the innocent would not suffer for the crimes of sinners they never even knew. The ghost girl begged for her life and agreed to become a guardian over the halls of the school, rather than their tormentor. The raven haired female had both she and Rin transferred to Ashford, let it free of charge by the headmaster for their free job involving the ghost, and told Cici that any strange paranormal phenomenon was to be relayed back to either one of the Partners. It was then, when Marianne spared the life of a young ghost, that Rin came to admire and respect her Partner on a level that finally permitted them to fight as one.

The next few years they were happy together, kicking ghost butt on to the next life and enjoying one another's company. But then Marianne met Charles Britannia, a honey tongued player who was a quite few years older than Marianne and already had four children to take care of. Rin had tried to convince her dear Partner not to go with the man, that he was no good, but she refused to hear it. They fought and split up. In that time Rin met Genbu Kururugi and was accepted in to his village. It had been a long time since Rin had been part of the werewolf world but it almost came to her naturally, like breathing or sniffing out ghosts. Shortly after coming she found her mate in Genbu, settled down, and had Suzaku.

Ah, Suzaku. She loved her son so much. When he was born he was so small, such a tiny little ball of slightly curled brown locks and large innocent emerald orbs, and she had been so happy she wept with joy. She treated him like a little king, like there was no other apple in her eye. And to some degree there wasn't. Yes, she loved Genbu, but the way she loved Suzaku was so much deeper. She knew the minute he let out a little noise to announce his arrival to the world that no matter what she would always love him. No matter how angry he made her, no matter what crime he committed, no matter what mistakes he made, she knew that he would always be her little puppy. Shortly after Suzaku's birth she learned that Marianne was now wed to Charles and carrying their first child. She decided to bury the hatchet and try to rebuild the relationship they once had.

There was, however, a new obstacle between them; Charles. Rin didn't know he was a Slayer until he pointed the muzzle of his gun to her forehead and threatened to pull the trigger if she ever tried to contact his wife again. When she received no help from the close by Marianne, who merely caressed her swollen abdomen absent mindedly, she returned home and swore she'd be back someday to revive what had once been between them. She kept her eye on the Britannia family, making sure they did not ever step too far in to her territory. Even now, though Marianne had told her countless times it wasn't her fault, she wished that she had pressed on to see her Partner. She blamed herself for what came next in their story.

When the elders of the pack told Rin of the bond between Suzaku and young Lelouch she went back to the Britannia manor, aiming to kidnap the young boy and get him to safety. When she arrived, however, the boy had already broken himself out with his poor little sister. She found them in the woods, lost and scared, and offered her help. She lead them to the edge of the pack, where Lord Ashford and his granddaughter, little Milly, were waiting to take the two far away. They were found by a few guards and Nunnally was shot, her legs both crippled from the blows. Lelouch had panicked and Rin, frantic to save the poor children, turned to her wolf self and viciously murdered the corrupt men as the Ashford's' fled with the boy and his sister.

And then Marianne appeared herself, carrying her bow and arrow quiver fully loaded. "We don't have to do this Marianne! If you could just see the truth than we could reunite you with your children!" Rin pleaded one last time, trying to get through to any part of her Marianne that remained. It failed and she narrowly missed getting an arrow in her shoulder. She then accepted their fate and fought back, tears falling from her eyes from the beginning to the last blow she delivered. Charles had arrived with his oldest son, Schneizel, just in time to see the end. Rin stood there before them, covered in her own Partner's blood and said woman's body lying in a torn heap at her feet, as she silently mourned. Charles and Schneizel then left and Rin cleaned off the blood, not wanting the lingering scent of her own fallen friend to cling to her any longer. And then, shortly after that, a frantic Kanna came to her and declared that Suzaku and Yosuke had gone off on their own, At that instant she knew why Charles had left so abruptly and ran with the other fearful mother, searching and praying she'd make it in time to save her precious baby.

"Mother?" A familiar voice called, snapping Rin from her memories. She turned around, eyes spotting her son approaching her worriedly. She gave him a small, sad smile as he sat next to her, vert orbs filled to the brim with concern.

Instead of answering his unasked question she merely pulled him close, resting the side of his hand to her collarbone and resting her head on top of his. He blinked, confused, and tried to break away but she held tighter. "Please, Suzaku," She began in a voice on the edge of sobs, "just let me hold you like I used to. Just for a little while." He blinked a bit and then leaned in to it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. He was the only thing in this world, Rin had decided, worth giving her life for if the future should call for it.

…

Nunnally looked out at the newly fallen snow, her dark purple spheres only a little sad. She wished her brother and Suzaku were here with her but she knew that wouldn't be safe. She sighed lightly, a small plume of smoke coming out from her mouth. She reached up and tightened the new pink scarf her brother had gotten her around her neck, fighting back the urge to shiver. She blinked, keen eyes spotting a little bit of motion out in the fields. She pressed a button, knowing she'd get scolded later for this, and slid down the stairs slowly and out in to the field. She followed the little splotch of slightly off coloring, ignoring the occasional stall of her wheelchair, and stopped a few feet from the little thing. It was then she realized it was a grey furred wolf.

He looked up sharply, suddenly noticing her closeness, and his bright yellow eyes widened a bit. He hopped back a bit, bowing down and growling lowly. He wasn't a puppy but he was no adult either. She assumed that if he was a human he'd be around her age, maybe a year older of younger. She gave him a little smile and held out her hand. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," She said in her usual soft yet happy voice. He looked up at her, distrust glimmering in those eyes, before gently sniffing her outstretched hand. He blinked slowly, sniffing rapidly, and then ran off as if suddenly startled. She turned, pushing her long pale blond locks from her face, and saw Takashi and Kaguya approaching her.

Takashi barked something at his Partner and then tilted his head toward the young girl. Kaguya blinked a bit, stunned, and then smiled at Nunnally. "According to Takashi that was a little werewolf you just made friends with," She announced happily. Nunnally's amethyst orbs lit up cheerfully, her hands clasping together and pressing in front of her chin as if praying.

"Really?!" She asked eagerly. She was answered by a gentle smile and nod from the young werewolf who had noticed it. Her eyes lit up even more and she looked out at the thicket in which the teenage werewolf had disappeared in to. She could wait to tell her big brother about her little tale with a werewolf.

END

Okay, so, this chapter may seem a bit like a filler but I needed it to be in here. I had to have a few of these things involved because they're foreshadowing some things that are discovered later in the story and the *ahem*sequel*ahem*. I hope you don't feel like it was a waste but I promise that I'll pay you back next chapter! I'll give you some more action and maybe a little nookie-nookie from out leading stars. But you'll only get it if I get reviews! See ya then!


	10. Paranoia and Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Nine: Paranoia and Battles

School had started back up and Suzaku was less than pleased. With Lelouch's new found paranoia in regards to their safety he spent every break rechecking the barrier charms he'd placed all round campus. If they were moved even a centimeter off from what he swore they were at he'd replace every single one and redo the ceremony required for them to work, which led to Suzaku having to let Lelouch drain his blood. Mythic creature blood was what needed to be used to write the symbols otherwise the spells were utterly useless. Needless to say Suzaku's patience with the other boy was wearing down to a mere hair when they were called in to the Headmistress' office. Despite being raised in a pack setting and having never met the Headmistress, Suzaku knew that a visit to her office was considered to be a punishment. He was shivering, imagining the Headmistress to resemble Master Todo, only in a dress and with breasts. What the truth was left him stunned.

The woman seated behind the desk was beautiful, to say the least. She had long blond hair and tanned skin that made the color seem a bit brighter. Her sea foam eyes glazed brightly at their arrival and a small smirk came to her rosy red lips. "Hello, Lelouch," She said in a high pitched yet charming voice. Her office was simply; the floors and walls were a dark crimson hue with a dark desk and two black leather seats for students. She turned a bit more in her office chair, also black leather. Lelouch slipped in to one seat, nodding his head toward the other. The curly topped wolf blinked and then hastily sat as well, glancing between his Partner and the Headmistress.

"You wanted to see us, Headmistress Rakshata?" The raven topped youth asked smoothly, leaning back in the chair and neatly folding his hands in his lap. The older woman tilted her chair back and smirked lightly at him. It was his straightforwardness that made her so fond of the intelligent blessed human before her.

"Yes, I need to discuss a few things with you," She began slowly as she began searching through a drawer, "involving both the H.A.W.W. and your family." She dropped a manila folder on her desk, opened it, and pulled out a small report that had been resting inside. "According to Kaguya, Nunnally's adjusted pretty well but still misses you terribly. None of your relatives have tried snooping around in search of her but they've been keeping her on the estate grounds just in case." A small smile came to Lelouch's lips at the news his sister was truly safe. He sometimes worried people lied about her safety just so he'd remain focused on his work here. "From what we have discovered your older brother, Clovis, is the one currently watching over you. Scouts have been sent but there's not a trace of Euphemia or her Partner, Yosuke, anywhere near here anymore."

Lelouch's eyes hardened as he thought about the woman's last sentence. "And what do the rest of the Council want done with Clovis?" He asked bluntly, glaring a bit at the older woman. She giggled lightly at this.

"You are a clever boy, Lelouch," She hummed lightly, eyes twinkling with amusement. She then waved a hand and cleared her through, smirk still plastered on. "The Earl of Pudding wants to borrow your Partner for the day. While he's busy with that you are to track Clovis down, get all, if any, answers out of him regarding what your father has planned and then dispose of him as you see fit." She waved her hand and lightened her tone, speaking nonchalantly of the subjects. Suzaku tilted his head, emerald orbs wide sparking with confusion.

"Who exactly is the Earl of Pudding? And what does he want with me?" He asked slowly, cautiously. If he had learned anything from the conflict just passed with his no longer friend it was that people almost always had secret motives behind their acts. He knew he shouldn't be so distrusting of the organization that had helped keep his Partner safe until his arrival and was working so his people, along with all mythic creatures, could be integrated with the human population but that leak of Lelouch's whereabouts came from someone. It had to be someone on the campus, Suzaku and Lelouch had concurred together, and led to their agreement that they could only trust one another.

"The Earl of Pudding is just Headmistress Rakshata's affectionate nickname for Lloyd Asplund," The other teen boy stated. Suzaku's eyes widened even more and he gawked, open mouthed, at the other. A sighing Lelouch reached over and gently popped his Partner's mouth shut. "Yes, as in our math teacher Lloyd Asplund."

"And as for what he wants is to conduct some tests," Rakshata stated calmly, earning their attention. She gently placed her hands on her desk, lacing her fingers together and staring at the werewolf sitting across from her. "You see, Suzaku, we've never had a live werewolf in our presence before. Usually any wolf that decide to act with our group is either slain by a Slayer or the other members of it's pack."

"What?!" Suzaku snapped, standing with his surprise and outrage. The other regarded him with cool pale green spheres before looking toward Lelouch. The amethyst eyed boy reached one pale hand up and let his fingers rest on Suzaku's elbow. He looked at him. "What does she mean?" He choked out softly, falling back in to his seat.

Lelouch looked down, eyes turning a bit darker with his sorrow, before looking back up at the frightened boy. "There are werewolves that believe publicity and working with humans will only lead to more death. They claim that it is safer to hide in the forest and kill any who dare stumble on their lands. If a member chooses to revolt they may order their assassination to avoid being detected," He explained slowly, keeping his voice low. He watched the other blink a few times before looking down to the floor.

"How can they not see the good this is doing?" He whispered, not expecting an answer. He was surprisingly thankful neither of them seemed to have one for him. He looked up again, jade spheres hardening before he spoke. "What kind of tests are we talking about?"

"All he wants to do is see how your muscles, bones and organs shift when you change your form," Rakshata explained calmly. The wolf nodded, eyes gleaming with acute distrust. The older woman sighed rather loudly and shifted her gaze again to his Partner. "Can you seriously do something about him? He's worrying me with his obvious suspicion of us."

"What do you expect?" Lelouch shrugged casually, the old apathetic attitude returning. He held up one hand before speaking again. "One of his oldest known friends' stabbed him in the back over vacation, we realized that someone's been keeping tabs on my movements for who knows how long which means someone on the inside is a mole, he has just been told that wolves will kill each other for fear of Slayers and so far you haven't really helped us with any of this. He has good cause to be a little guarded." He ticked each point off on his fingers before crossing his arms. The other woman flushed with rage, grinding her teeth a bit to keep from yelling. "So what are you doing to help us now?"

"For now we think we might have Lady Rin Kururugi come stay with us to help beef up security. She's always been very **kind and trusting of our organization and what we're trying to accomplish** so her help would be greatly appreciated," She stressed the middle of her sentence with her eyes locked on the scowling wolf prince seated before her. She then leaned back in her chair, folding her hands and gently resting them in her lap. "And for now that's all we can do. We're still having problems tracking any of your family's movements or even locating their main base. All we can do is strengthen our defenses and hope that's enough. Until someone in your family makes a mistake we don't have enough ground. As for tracking down the mole we're going to be doing it discreetly and gradually. It'll take some time but we will find out who it is." She spoke with gentle conviction in her voice.

Lelouch stood, nodded curtly, and headed out the door, Suzaku right on his heels. As soon as they were about halfway down the hallway vert orbs shifted to the pale male beside him. "It's not enough, is it?" He asked calmly, keeping his voice low. The other boy scoffed lightly.

"Not nearly enough. My father can't be tracked because he doesn't want to be. When, and if, he wants to be found it'll be an obviously planned mistake," He stated flatly while looking ahead. He glared at the empty corridor as if he were Medusa with her gaze locked on brave Hercules. "Not only that but the reason we can't find the base is because they don't think I actually remember. If I were taken to the outskirts of your packs land I'd be able to find that bastard's hide out no problem. And their plan to find the mole would be tactically intelligent if it wasn't for the fact that we need to know now. We can't keep delaying our scheduled meetings. If we don't come up with ideas on how to take down that man we'll never be able to prove to Slayers that we're serious about our ideals. In order to drive the message home my family, aside from Nunnally, must be sacrificed. I think we should have been doing more acting than talking since the beginning but, of course, no one listened to me. They seem to not realize I'm basically a walking encyclopedia and strategy guide and copy of the hideout blueprints all in one. I just wish I could figure this out. I want to be able to just get all this done with and spend my days lounging around with you and Nunnally. That's all I want now."

Suzaku grinned, leaned over, and gently kissed Lelouch on the lips, not caring if people might accidently see or not. He pulled away slowly and smiled at him, caressing the side of the raven haired boy's face with his thumb. "It's going to be okay, Lelouch. Don't worry about a thing; I'm here to protect you," He cooed affectionately, his eyes gentle yet unyielding. Lelouch gave a small smile and nodded a bit, closing his eyes and just enjoying the werewolf's sweet, soothing touch. Hey knew it could not last, sadly, and pulled back from another calmly, eyes locking. "I better go talk to Lloyd and see what tests I need to complete."

"And I'll go see what I can find out about Clovis. If I'm lucky I'll find him before he finds me," He said before turning and heading off to get his gear without another glance back. And though Suzaku knew better than to mention anything, watching Lelouch's retreating back left him with an uneasy feeling. He felt like someday he'd watch that sight for the last time and it would be all his fault.

…

Suzaku walked across campus to the large, heavy wooden door of their math professor's room. A sign tapped on the thin glass window read in squiggly handwriting, "In Professor Cecile's room. Come there if you need me! ~3" The young wolf raised an inquisitive brow at this, head cocking to one side, before he sighed and began the march to the staircase. If he headed down stairs and to the end of the hall he'd be at Miss Cecile's room. He always remembered because it was where they first met the infant griffin who would later be known as Vladimir.

At first Suzaku simply worried over Lelouch like soldiers from different platoons stranded together in enemy territory did; they'd try to keep each other alive but if one ended up dead it was just the way things were. He never imagined it would develop any farther than that. He knew the connection between Partners was great, considering the damage his mother took after killing her own, but he never realized he could feel like this toward anyone. Next, after a few other incidents with mythic creatures, the two began acting more like childhood chums, taunting and teasing each other but always making sure to never insult the other to where things would be made awkward or hostile. If someone had told the old Suzaku, the teenage wolf punk who ran around with his friends when he should have been preparing to find his Partner, that he'd end up falling in love with said blessed human he would have laughed right in their face.

But he had and he felt wonderful. When ever he locked gazes with those deep, burning violet pools his heart would pick up a bit of speed. He knew Lelouch's ins and outs now. It was as if the young prince and gifted mortal were specifically born to be with one another, to complete and read one another. If Lelouch said he was fine when he wasn't he'd wince a bit. It was hard to see but the young brunette had caught on to it. Being a terrible liar himself Suzaku was always like an open book, especially to Lelouch. But when he realized only he could read the mysterious dark haired male his heart hammered even harder against his ribcage. And now he had marked the other as his own, made him his, and Suzaku was prepared to give his life to assure he'd never be apart from Lelouch.

There was now an even bigger obstacle in their way, however. And that obstacle was known as the tag-team from Hell, Lelouch's half-sister Euphemia and Suzaku's childhood friend Yosuke. Yes, Yosuke's betrayal stung like a dagger in his chest but when he thought about it later on he felt he should have expected it. After his mother's death Yosuke's father became that much harder on his only son. And as Yosuke tried to plan a way to follow his father's paw prints and be just as magnificent, only using a different tactic, it only caused more sparks to fly between them. When Suzaku had mentioned it to Lelouch, as they were discussing reasons the silver furred wolf may have decided to lash back out at the world, the human compared it to the relationship between Prince Hal and King Henry in William Shakespeare's play Henry the IV. He didn't understand but Lelouch merely explained that it didn't end well for Prince Hal and it most certainly would not for Yosuke either. Not only that but with Lelouch's father, the man behind the mask, now that much more desperate to get his youngest son back to end the lives of all mythic beasts Suzaku knew it was only going to get that much worse.

What if questions were always running through his head, making him doubt both Lelouch's strength and his own. What if Yosuke got the better of him? The other male knew all of Suzaku's move but what if the Slayers had taught him so secret arts no other wolf knew? He'd have the upper hand in combat. What if Lelouch sent his older siblings just to make him weaker when Euphemia and Yosuke stepped back up to the plate? If the other siblings attacked while Lelouch was alone there was no way the ebony haired boy could escape unscathed. What if they injured Suzaku as well? Something in the young wolf's heart told him these Slayers would not play fair at all, considering what was at stake for them. But what if Suzaku was left with the option to do something underhanded to protect Lelouch?

"No sense worrying about it now," Suzaku sighed lightly as he reached his destination. He had learned from Lelouch that thinking about things that were troubling you made annoying trips seem faster. He opened the door cautiously and poked his head in. Miss Cecile, the dark blue haired woman with matching eyes he remembered from so long ago, looked over from grading some papers. She smiled brightly upon sight of him and stood, setting the large stack aside.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Kururugi-San," She stated cheerfully, eyes all aglow with hope and wonder. Suddenly a head covered in pale blue locks with gleaming pastel purple eyes poked out from behind on of the lab tables. The man smirked, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and stood quickly, dusting off his white lab coat.

"Now this is wonderful! I can't wait to get the answers I'm looking for!" He sang in a surprisingly high voice. Cecile rolled her eyes a bit and smiled back at Suzaku.

"Lloyd just needs to finish setting up the equipment and than we'll be ready. If you wouldn't mind shifting to your wolf form we'd be very grateful and ready when you are," She explained merrily. Suzaku sighed before beginning to strip. Again the unsettled feeling that Lelouch was in danger bubbled around in his stomach. He only hoped it was nothing but his own paranoia getting the better of him.

…

Lelouch sighed as he walked down the long corridors. He could sense someone else was wandering about, most certainly a relative of his, and he was worried. Were they looking for him? Were they looking for Suzaku? Were they finding the best access points to attack from? Lelouch knew that his father was where he got his intellect for tactic from, though he hated to admit it. As a child he spent his days reading chronicles of the rise and fall of mighty warriors. His father would then gruel him on the plans used and why they failed. If Lelouch got any answers wrong he was given a severe physical punishment. If he got them all right he was still given some physical task that would only cause pain but it was always to a slightly lesser extent. He cringed as he remembered the many times he'd been whipped on the back.

He perked up when he saw a blur of motion. He crept closer slowly, feeling for the small switchblade he'd stuffed in his pocket. How his Partner hadn't noticed him sneaking the weapon on his person he had no idea but was grateful for it. Had Suzaku seen the little tool he would have forced the blessed human to leave it behind, saying it would not be necessary. Lelouch made a mental note to brag in Suzaku's face about this at dinner. He slid a little farther out and looked at the one he was following.

A man with dishwater blond hair, bright cerulean eyes and pale tan flesh was there, looking over one of the paper seals on the wall. Lelouch slipped open the knife very slowly, taking a cautious step forward. The other glanced up and blinked, stunned at the slow approaching raven. "Lelouch!" He said in surprise and mock delight. The smile he then bore was also a lie.

"What are you doing here, Clovis?" Lelouch asked in a venom bathed tone, eyes filled with malice. The other merely chuckles a little bit at this, making the young male growl even more.

"Well I was supposed to be keeping tabs on you, but," He trailed with a little shrug, "I'm feeling rather impatient. After all, I can no longer deal with seeing that disgusting abomination Yosuke following our precious angel Euphemia like a lost pup." Lelouch clenched tighter to his knife, ready to lash out at any moment. "Well, I guess the upcoming plot will have to be good enough." This caught the young blessed human's attention.

…

Suzaku had been through a lot of weird things in his life, especially since leaving the pack and coming to join his human Partner. He had seen terrible things he had been taught of but never really expected to be as horrific as his teachers warned them, like the time he and Lelouch located a unicorn who insane. They had found her eating the entrails' of her newborn colt. Or when they had met the griffin mother of Vladimir, Stuco President Milly's loyal pet. The young wolf made a mental note to chalk this up high on the list with the rest of the strange incidents he would gladly write home about.

He had been expecting simple tasks from the peculiar professor known as Lloyd Asplund, considering he spent an hour in his class everyday. But when he'd been forced to run naked, in human form, on a tread mill for fifteen minutes straight as fast as he could without slowing down he began to seriously wonder how sane the man truly was. Perhaps the man's degree from the prestigious American college called Harvard was just a photocopy from some poor man the blue haired freak had killed years ago. He was now staring at the other with large green eyes and a slacked jaw. "You want me to what?!"

The other man merely snapped on a pair of elbow length latex gloves and smiled at him. "I said bend over and let me stick a finger up you an-"

"Don't repeat yourself!" Suzaku nearly shrieked with detest, stepping back a bit. Lloyd laughed while Miss Cecile, clearly the normal one of the pair, tsked at him like a mother to her disobeying child.

"Now Lloyd, don't tease Suzaku! He doesn't know what a lot of modern day medical examinations are!" She chided with an almost pout on her face. Suzaku perked up when his nose caught a strange scent. The sweet flowery smell of his precious Lelouch mingling with a strong metallic scent. He immediately knew it to be blood. And, from how thickly it was surrounding his Partner, it was almost as if the raven haired male had recently bathed in it. Suzaku began frantically throwing on his clothes, having learned from a previous incident that running around naked, if it was just to make sure the other male was safe, was not at all acceptable by Lelouch or anyone else on campus. "Oh now look what you've done, Lloyd! Suzaku, please don't be insulted by him! It's just a little medical test!" She yelped worriedly.

"I need to go! Something's wrong with Lelouch! He declared before grabbing his bag, stomping in to his sneakers, and running right out of the room. The two adults watched him go, one in amazement and the other with a somewhat goofy grin.

"I think he's just afraid of being on the receiving end. Something tells me that he may be a wonderful werewolf specimen but he's gay as sin," Lloyd hummed lightly before removing his gloves, ignoring the shrill cry released by his female assistant.

…

For a moment he was too stunned to say or do anything. He just remained frozen where he was. And finally, when a gurgling gasp came from the form beneath him was he able to move. Lelouch Lamperogue, blessed human who had seen so many gruesome things in all his seventeen years, stumbled back and vomited behind a nearby bush. He stood their, hands on his knees, as he panted, eyes wide. He then blinked the daze from his appearance and looked back over. He had done that. His stomach gave another lurch but he refused to again toss his cookies.

It was Clovis' fault. His older siblings were all so cocky, so arrogant, but Clovis was by far the most pigheaded of them all. When they were small Clovis used to play chess with Lelouch and tell him if he won he'd convince father to let him go outside the manor grounds for a few minutes. He always permitted the raven to win and when he did, he didn't make good on his word. Instead he would tell their father he had tried to escape. As a penalty his father would force him to leave his feet from the ankle down in a pit of large hot coals for twenty minutes and any time he made any pained noise five minutes were added on. All because Clovis liked to watch poor Lelouch suffer.

But they were no longer children and Lelouch was no longer bound down by the same restrictions. Clovis got careless and, like always, told Lelouch too much. That was what led to Lelouch learning his fate and his escape. And that was what led to this incident as well. That was why Clovis now lay there, his chest split wide up and face covered in mutilating gashes and half his throat carved through, Lelouch's switchblade still buried deep inside, and why Lelouch's clothes, hair and face were sticky and damp and warm with the other man's blood. Some part of Lelouch, a part he liked to pretend had died off long ago, was afraid of what Clovis would do to make sure he never told anyone what the blond had accidently relayed to him. Lelouch's inner child was afraid and this led to the momentary lapse in his usually better judgment. He had acted like a wild animal and lashed out to protect not only himself but his Partner, Suzaku. Because he wanted Clovis to just shut up and not tell him everything. Because this time everything could completely crush the young werewolf's whole world.

It wasn't until he heard his name being called that he again snapped from his thoughts and the daze this had caused him to fall in to. He stood, walked over to his older half brother's limp body, and nudged it with the edge of his shoe experimentally. He knew the other wouldn't respond but some part of him almost wished he would, just so Lelouch had a chance to erase this sin from his heart. And then Suzaku ran over, looking flustered and panicked, and Lelouch had the strange urge to both laugh and cry right then. "Lelouch," His voice was feather soft and just as relaxing. But Lelouch hid the way his knees trembled under him from both fear of Suzaku being disgusted and the knowledge now within him.

"Suzaku, I... I did this… And I meant it," He whispered in a low, cold voice. He felt a strange tingling all over his body, as if Novocain had been injected in to each of his limbs and was taking over. Slowly he looked down at his mutilated work. "Pretty, isn't it?" He laughed hollowly, his fear over feeling nothing gradually fading in to morbid humor.

"Lelouch," He heard Suzaku repeat but his gaze remained downwards. He could hear the other approaching with slightly rushed steps but didn't respond. And then he was being hugged tightly, his face pressed in to the tanned boy's collarbone. He burrowed his face down and shivered slightly. He latched on to Suzaku as if he was a drowning man and his Partner was a floating piece of debris. He closed his eyes and tried to regain himself, to shake away the bitter cold taking over. But he was also afraid. Because soon he'd be delivering a crushing, earth shattering, heart breaking development to Suzaku.

…

Charles took a long, deep drag of the cigar between his lips and fingers. His eyes examined the terrain coldly, speculating that once all was said and done he'd build his dream home here. The entire forest, rivers and all, would be his. He'd tear down the trees and build a phenomenal, large castle for his five children to enjoy. One wing would be for Schneizel, another for Clovis, a third to Cornelia, number four to Euphemia, and the fifth sector to be handed out would be for precious Nunnally. As for Lelouch? A smirk came to his lips as he blew out a long, thin plume of gray smoke. There was no point preparing a room for the dead.

A large, brown pelted wolf approached slowly, eyeing the Slayer warily. "You're late, Genbu," He stated coldly as he took the cigar out of his mouth and flicked a bit of ash on to the werewolf's head. He shook his head and glared up at him, which only caused the Slayer to smirk cruelly. "Now, Genbu, what news do you have for me?"

"Lelouch has killed Clovis," The wolf responded evenly. Charles plopped the cigar back in his mouth, eyes darkening as he rolled them.

"Clovis was always a big mouth, just like his mother," He stated as if discussing the weather. He took in a breath and then exhaled another puff of smoke. "That's why I had her silly tongue ripped out and left her to gag on her own blood in the slums, though. Loose lips sink ships, after all." Genbu shivered under his fur coat. Even he, who had seen battle more terrifying than conflicts seen by most men, was revolted by how casually this human could speak of murder so casually. "And, of course, there was the tenderhearted mother of Cornelia and Euphemia. It was almost funny when I ripped that gentle heart from her chest as she took air, and how I squeezed it before her glassy dead eyes until it finally stopped beating. And then there was Marianne…Oh, Marianne, she was perfect. Beautiful body, intelligent mind, closed lips and a heart as cold as ice. But then, of course, there was the liability of your wife." He snarled the last bit at the wolf he seemed to be speaking to.

"I've assured you your revenge in exchange for my reward," He explained flatly, speaking as a true business man. The human laughed at the thought of a business wolf but nodded.

"As promised, in exchange for the locations and weaknesses of every wolf in all the packs in these woods, including your own, I'll pay you ten million dollars to do with as you see fit. So you're basically selling me lives," He chuckled before dropping his cigar and walking off. Genbu stood for a moment and then looked down at the little garbage left behind. He hadn't even bothered to stop out the little ember on the end of his cigar.

End

I am so so so so so so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! September was a very busy month! I hope to never, ever ever make you all wait that long for an update again! I hope you thought this chapter was well worth it though. Also, remember our deal on reviews. You give me some feedback and I'll answer your pleas as rapidly as I possibly can. Again, sorry this took almost a month to get out to you!


	11. Inner Conflicts and Heartache

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Ten: Inner Conflicts and Heartache

Lelouch stared down at the mound of dirt now being recovered by his Partner. He had taken Clovis' life to protect his own and Suzaku's but still an uneasiness squirmed in his stomach. "Suzaku," He whispered weakly, ignoring the stiffness in his clothes from the dried blood on his uniform as he lifted his head to look up. The other glanced over, emerald eyes large with concern and curiosity, and Lelouch had the urge to look away. He felt so filthy, so revolting, with the knowledge tucked in the back of his mind. He needed to tell Suzaku what he learned. He was obligated to, by more than just the bond of Partnership. "We need to go see your pack. There's something important I need to make known."

Suzaku's eyes softened a bit on the raven haired male. "Don't worry, Lelouch. The pack security has been higher than usual since my mom went home. We have nothing to be worried about," He cooed soothingly. Lelouch shook his head and whimpered lightly. They weren't safe any more. No, that wasn't right; they weren't safe from the beginning. The pack's sense of safety, of protection, was all just a big lie.

"No, Suzaku, that's not it," He argued, still shaking his head. He closed his eyes tightly, debating. What good would come from telling Suzaku the truth? Was the pain it would cause worth it all? "I know something bad. If we don't go there soon they could all be dead."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku sighed, deciding to humor the blessed human. He had a hunch that Lelouch wasn't going to let it go until he at least heard him out. Lelouch looked up, an almost guilty gleam in his large amethyst eyes. This made Suzaku nervous. That look proved to him that what Lelouch had been saying, that this was a big deal, had been completely honest. "Let's get home and get you showered and changed first, okay? The member's of the pack will freak out if you smell so heavily of blood, even if it's the blood of a Slayer." He coaxed, grabbing the paler boy's wrist and basically dragging him back toward the clubhouse. He needed the time to sort out what his next plan of action was.

…

"Don't scratch at the eye patch, Yosuke," She chided softly to the lightly growling wolf pawing at a white patch wrapped snugly around his head. He perked up, his one visible eye gleaming blankly. She tried not to stare too long at his face. If she did he'd get angry, claiming she was wondering how she got saddled with a loser Partner like him. She instead shifted her attention to polishing the cold heavy gun in her hands. She remembered what her mission was, now that it had been concluded that Clovis was indeed dead.

"So we just have to go and kill pussy little Suzaku? No problem," Yosuke scoffed, ignoring her warning and again scratching at the patch. He growled when a stinging sensation came from his recently ruined eye and shoved his paw in to the ground, digging it in to the flooring. His nails scrapped on the nails, making marks in the tile.

"It's not that easy, Yosuke," She stated gently as she put the gun, fully loaded and on safety, back in the holster attached to her thigh. She then glanced back over at him again and sighed lightly. "Father said to make sure not to harm Lelouch and get away while leaving Suzaku dead behind. And we have to make sure he is not taking any more breath when we leave. We can't risk him living and making it back to the pack or coming after us himself."

Yosuke scoffed. "All you have to do is threaten the human's safety and wimpy puppy Suzaku will surrender his life more than willingly. It's not all that hard. He's too soft to be alpha or even a Partner worthy werewolf," He laughed mockingly, rolling his visible eye and shaking his head. To think his childhood friend was such a weakling, so pathetic. At one time Suzaku had been proud, had been strong and noble and deserving of the right to rule the pack. And now he was a pushover, a dirty human-loving mongrel not deserving of the title of alpha. He was an embarrassment to their entire race.

"Either way this has to be executed perfectly," She stated sternly. He sighed and looked at her sadly. How could she not see it? How could she not realize they were being used and she would never receive the reward her father promised? He wanted to yell at her and argue and fight for her to see, to understand, to listen to him and give his options a chance. All that mattered was to follow her father's orders and make sure it is "executed perfectly" to appease him. It was almost as pathetic as Suzaku, though it was more logical in Euphemia's case.

"So you really think they're going to head out tonight to go see the pack about what Clovis may or may not have spilled to Lelouch? I mean, how is he so sure Lelouch even believe the little weasel?" He growled lowly as Euphemia opened the door and they began walking the long stone path out to the entrance.

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead," She chided softly, looking around with suspicion. If Lelouch and Suzaku had used the werewolf chorus line, the songs they sang to deliver news from miles apart, there might be a few packs of enraged beasts waiting around in the shadows for them. They were going to have to be even more cautious than ever, considering the wolves and Yosuke's injured eye and Lelouch's skill in combat, and she didn't like how the odds were stacked against them.

"I'll speak however the Hell I want about him! I'm actually glad the little human brat killed him! At least he won't be a hindrance to us in the future!" He snapped back vehemently, visible hazel eye bubbling with rage. When Yosuke first arrived tension between them was high and after Clovis blinding the male wolf things only got worse. Of course Yosuke was happy he died! Euphy assumed his only regret was that Yosuke himself hadn't been the one to end the blonde's life.

"Hold in your grudges and wait until we've done our mission. Then you can gripe and whine all you'd like," She sighed, finding herself annoyed with his attitude. After all, Euphy had been raised as a rich girl and knew that commoner's complaining would just lead to trouble for higher up people like her.

…

Immediately after changing outfits Lelouch and Suzaku took off. Lelouch left a message with Rakshata, informing her of their temporary absence and the reason, while Suzaku paced nervously. How could his father even think of trading pack safety to Charles Britannia for a bunch of useless money?! What was a werewolf going to do with that money anyway?! It was completely useless to a creature that did not live in the world where the currency was accepted.

"That doesn't make sense! Father would never do such a thing!" Suzaku panted as they ran. Lelouch nearly slipped and skidded to a stop, grabbing a tree branch and looking at Suzaku with wide, slightly angry violet orbs.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?! Suzaku, I know what I heard!" He snapped angrily, grip on the branch tightening.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, Lelouch. It's Clovis I don't trust. What if he lied just to trick us so their real mission could be done?" He argued calmly, trotting over with his eyes ablaze with distrust. A sharp pang jolted the ebony locked boy but he kept it from showing.

"Clovis was many things but his ability to lie was nonexistent unless it benefitted him alone. If it was something like this there'd only be group profit. Clovis hated sharing any sort of reward or glory. It was either all his or no ones at all," He explained softly, glaring at the ground. His mind played like when someone scrolls too fast through the photos in their computer; whirlwind blurs of color from his past that always ended in some sort of pain for him. Because, for Clovis, lying and saying that Lelouch was misbehaving gave him the praise all his older siblings wanted from the man they called Father. "That's why he…" He stopped and his head snapped back up to be greeted by pink hair and silver fur. He sneered at them. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence. It seems Clovis may have been telling the truth."

"Was there any doubt? Clovis was quite the chatterbox," Euphy scoffed, glaring down at her dark haired half brother as if he were scum on the bottom of her shoes. She pushed a long lock of pink hair back behind her ear. She reached down, twirled the gun on her index finger, and cocked it. "Let's do this like we would in a practice match. Only this time one wolf will be dead and you'll be getting dragging home, where you belong." She giggled lightly. In a flash Yosuke gunned it forward, charging at the other male he once called friend. They went tumbling back in a wrestling ball of snarls and clicking of snapping jaws.

"You're pathetic! How can you be following after that little boy like a puppy?! It's completely revolting!" Yosuke snarled, his teeth finding Suzaku's right front paw and yanking it out from under him. He tried to force his other paw down on Suzaku's throat but he rolled free and ducked in to the shadow of Yosuke's left side. As he turned his head to look Suzaku rammed right in to his side, knocking the wind out of him and dug in, sinking his fangs deep in to the flesh.

"Which of us is pathetic, Yosuke?! Who became the lapdog to the one who killed his mother?!" He bellowed back, emphasizing his point by digging his teeth in farther. Yosuke did not yelp but snarled loudly, trying to worm his way free and fight back. Sadly, due to his difficulty with the new blind spot, he could not judge how far Suzaku's neck was from his grip. He just squirmed and flopped like a fish in the sun.

"And you're any better?! That boy is the one! His death will bring about the end of all mythical beasts in existence! His death will bring about the glorious changes we need to see!" He declared bravely. Suzaku's jaw loosened and he used this chance to smack him square in the jaw with his back leg. The auburn wolf stumbled back and stared at him, emerald eyes wide with shock and fear.

"What?" He whispered, voice barely audible. Yosuke's ears twitched and he heard it. He then smirked, bowed calmly, and watched him with a sly grin.

"He didn't tell you himself? I don't know all the details but if that kid is killed slowly on the Slayer holiday of Rebirth it will lead to the destruction of all of us. You see, this kid," He began in a slow drawl, "is a distinct relative of a werewolf and human Partner that fell in love and conceived a child about forty odd years ago. His mother has some relation to the kid and then she had him with Charles the Slayer, making him an all around abomination. His death, due to his bound to each different type of creature, will destroy all mythic beasts, Slayers and blessed humans around the globe! So in just one fell swoop we can take out all the revolting races and their apparent savior!" He laughed loudly.

Suzaku blinked slowly before glaring at the other male. "But what of the Slayers?! They'll all be dead as well! They have to die for their ultimate goal to be achieved! That's a contradiction to everything!" He snapped back, his chest hammering in his chest. Perhaps if he could poke holes in the Slayers story he could bring Yosuke back to the side of the good.

"Sacrifices must be made in order for all things to be repaired," He shrugged calmly, as if simply discussing the time of weather. Suzaku growled lowly in his throat, preparing to silence his friend forever, when they both froze. The smell in the air… It couldn't be…

…

Milly hummed lightly, stirring the large silver pot with a wooden spoon. Vladimir sat on the counter, tail swaying slowly from side to side, as he preened over his wings. The young girl got a small bit of the broth on to the spoon, took an experimental sip, and then turned to her feathery pet. "Vlad, can you taste this and tell me if you like it?" She quizzed lightly. The little griffin's head popped back up and he sniffed the liquid eagerly. He then lapped at it and shook his head, back up and stumbling backwards off the tile covered cabinet, screeching and struggling to get back up without using his wings. Milly blinked and then looked down at her spoon.

Vlad fluttered back up and shook his head again. "Not spicy enough for you?" She asked him lightly. He blinked three times, his tail snapped quickly from the left to the right, and he let out a little baby bird-like chirp. She nodded and turned back to the pot. "I didn't think it was spicy enough either but I wanted to make sure it would be okay with you to add more spices. Maybe a little more crushed red pepper?" She mused allowed, tapping her cheek in thought. The loud chiming of her cell snapped her and Vlad away from their almost ready dinner.

"Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!" The ringtone sang in Madonna's voice. Milly grinned, picked the phone up, flipped it up, propped it up to her ear with her shoulder, and returned to her cooking.

"Milly Ashford here!" She sang merrily, dumping another handful of crushed red peppers in to her brewing concoction.

"Hello Milly. It's Rakshata," The smooth, older woman's voice stated calmly. Milly blinked a few times, her smile disappearing and her stirring beginning to slow down to a slow, small circular motion in the center of the pot. What was she doing calling her at this hour?

"Why hello Rakshata. This is a quite a surprise," She managed, clearing her throat a bit as she moved about the small kitchen. She got down a red bowl with the name Vladimir painted on in gold letters. She then headed back to the bubbling pot, moved it to the cooler side of the stove, and began using a ladle to scoop the soup in to the bowl.

"Yes, well, we are in need of those of you in the student council. I've located the group rat and shall have them taken care of. I need you and the others to head to the woods and locate Suzaku and Lelouch. A new special agent from higher up will be helping you with tracking them," She explained calmly.

"And is this higher up agent Rin Kururugi?" The younger woman pressed gently, setting the bowl in front of the eagerly waiting griffin. A light laugh was heard on the other end of the phone.

"No, no, but you do know them very well," She hummed lightly before the line went dead. Releasing a long, heavy sigh Milly put the lid on the pot, shoved her phone in to her purse, tossed it over her shoulder, and grabbed her white jacket from the back of a nearby chair.

"I'll be back a little later, Vlad. Be good while I'm gone and don't destroy anything of extreme value," She called before waving, walking out, and locking the door behind her. Vlad leaned down, took a few licks of the broth, and then let out a loud keening noise, tail and wings drooping down. It still wasn't spicy enough!

…

Jaws were digging deeply in to Lelouch's right arm and he had to keep himself from laughing and making a smart remark like, "Well aren't you original! Skippy the Wonder Pup over there did this before once!" The main reason he forced himself to stay quiet was because these teeth were more painful, more pointed, and better prepared to gladly rip his arm right off. He wondered briefly if the strength in a werewolf's jaw was hereditary, because it would certainly explain why Suzaku's teeth were such terrifying pearly whites. Aside from that, Lelouch knew his theory was correct. Genbu Kururugi was plotting against his own people and now he was trying to scare him out of fessing to what he knew.

"Genbu!" Euphemia gasped in honest surprise. Unless she had become a better actress, which Lelouch had decided was in impossible feat with her microscopic brain, this was not something she or Yosuke had been planning on happening. Lelouch had once been told that Genbu Kururugi, despite being a phenomenal warrior and alpha, was a little too impulsive. This act would be filed under that category.

"Father?!" Suzaku cried fearfully as he ran up, skidding to a stop before he reached them. His eyes were wide and horror-glazed, seeming a lighter green. Genbu met his gaze with a frightening amount of composure. It was as if he didn't care his son had walked over just in time to watch him mutilate the one he loved and cherished. This couldn't be real! His father would never do this to Lelouch! He was a good, kind werewolf who loved his family and his pack!

The older wolf released Lelouch's arm with a calm, almost gently opening of his jaw and stepping back. The gesture almost seemed guilty, apologetic. "Suzaku, I am sorry you had learned the truth like this. Ever since you were young you were to fulfill a destiny. However, your destiny is something we've never wanted to face. Now it is clear that today is the destined say. Today, my son, you must die at my very own hands," He stated softly as he slowly approached Suzaku. The younger male's ears and tails drooped down low, tail between his legs and ears flat against his skull, as he used to when he was a child afraid of the pains of the change. No! This couldn't be happening! He turned and took off running as fast as he could, struggling to get away. He could hear the close following pad of his own father's paws hitting the ground in pursuit of him. His own father was coming to kill him!

But why? Why did he have to die? Was his destiny that much of a terror to his father? Was he linked in with Lelouch? Was the death of them both what would cause the downfall of all creatures? No, no. His father wouldn't be hunting him if that was true. But what Lelouch had told him… Was it possible his very own father was planning to help wipe the world clean of their races? But how could that be? He would be killed as well! That would be suicide! His father always told Suzaku that suicide was a coward's way out!

Suddenly a loud, long, shrill howling came from the hills above them. Suzaku skidded to a stop and looked up, eyes wide, and froze at the sight. Before them stood his mother and a shadowed figure, a long black cloak bellowing behind them. Rin slowly stepped down in a menacing yet regal and graceful way, carrying herself as a true alpha female should. "Oh Genbu, you fool," Rin sighed lightly, eyes shimmering darker in the pale light and with the sheer shame coating it. She gently walked past Suzaku, shoving him behind her like when he was a young pup and Charles stood before them. "The shame you have brought to this pack, to myself as your mate and Suzaku as your son, is unforgiveable. And because of this, Genbu Kururugi, your time has come." Her voice became low, menacing, dangerous. Suzaku twitched and looked around frantically as slowly the other members of the pack began to surround, forming a large circle shape. The hooded figure stood among them, watching with an unseeable face as the events played out. The wolves' howls of pain, rage and bitter curses rang out loudly, vibrating with a shaking intensity from the trees and forest floor.

"Rin, have you forsaken me, your own mate?" He whispered softly, a look of hurt and betrayal crossing Genbu's face. She did not waver, however, in her appearance. She remained strong, standing as if she was a lone knight against a see of enemy faces. Genbu glared at her when his attempt to sway her failed.

"You are the one or has forsaken the world," She began slowly, "and I played the fool for too long. I always swore that as long as it never hurt the pack or our family your business was your business. But now I see you've been planning this for years. If you had your way we would all be dead. I now see that the one who informed Charles of the every last detail that would leave us weak was you. Seven years ago you were the one who told the guards to let Yosuke, Suzaku and Takashi think they tricked them and sneak out in to pack lands. Seven years ago you were the one who told Charles Britannia that our son, our beautiful wonderful son, would be put there and where they were likely to go. You wanted him to kill Suzaku! You wanted the money he offered! You, Genbu Kururugi, have been trying to kill my son for years!" She screamed wrathfully, sliding down in preparation to strike, haunches on edge and fangs bared. Suzaku flinched and stumbled back, the impact of his mother's words breaking his heart. The father he admired… The father he idolized… He had been the one to arrange an assassination attempt performed years ago. "And now, you imitation of my mate, you will feel the full fury of a mother and a woman scorned!" And in a second Rin and Genbu charged forward, narrowly dodging each other and twirling on the heels, facing each other with unadulterated hatred.

The world was crumbling around Suzaku, his entire body trembling as he watched his parents exchange blows. He knew what this was in the moment the first move was made. Pack law forbid the change of mates unless a few requirements were met. For one, if the two new mates were widow and widower the union was looked upon as another chance at finding love and happiness, which was approved by all. Another was that if one was dissatisfied and the other was single as long as the other person's mate agreed the split could be made, so long as the couple that split was a childless one. The last one was if one of the two in the relationship committed an act of extreme dishonor, such as kill another wolf or harm a blood relative on either mate's family. That one worked a little differently however. With the third condition a fight to the death would be held between the two arguing spouses. If the honorable one won they earned the right to take on a new mate and life. If the dishonorable one won, their honor was restored and they were given the chance to find a new mate. In this case, Genbu had made an attempt on Suzaku's life, and Rin was fighting to remove the shameful wretch from their lives.

Lelouch darted up, Euphemia and Yosuke close behind. He blinked a few times, watching with wide eyes as the wolves cheered their female on and jeered their male to places he didn't know wolves believed in. He shifted his attention to the trembling ball of chocolate colored fur just barely out of where the action was occurring. He darted up, shoving past werewolves and ignoring their hissing arguments. Wolves' loved watching contact sports where fighting was included, such as boxing or wrestling. When something big happened, such as a marriage or a birth, violent yet friendly competitions were held in celebration. An activity, such as this, was simply phenomenal to them, though they seemed to not notice the horror-stricken son watching everything happened. "Suzaku!" He cried out, ignoring how his right arm jerked from side to side painfully. The other perked up, vert eyes shifting and finally focusing on reality and the sight of his bloody and battered Partner rushing to his side.

"Lelouch," He whispered as the other dropped to his side, left hand massaging lightly at his neck and gliding back up to oh so delicately scratch that sweet spot behind his left ear. Lelouch's touch was almost like Chap Stick applied to chapped lips with a crack; it was a bit painful but at the same time an almost addictive kind of comfort, like a drug. Suzaku pressed his head in to Lelouch' left side, resting the top of his skull against the raven haired boy's ribcage softly and keeping it set up so that Lelouch could continue to run his soft, pale fingers through his fur in that soothing way of his. "Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch." He began murmuring the other's name as if it were some secret mantra that would release him from this world that seemed to be so unkind, so harsh, so unforgiving, that sent his mind reeling over what he was truly worth and what was truly his. Instead of shoving him away and scolding him for his cowardice, as he half expected, the other just resumed trying to calm him back down.

The howling and snapping and cheering and screaming all around them refused to silence, despite their struggle to block it out. Rin hopped backward just in time to narrowly miss a swipe of Genbu's large paw. She glared, ducked down, and charged forward again, ramming her head straight in to his chest. He let out a loud 'oouf' sound as she slammed him back on the ground and knocked the wind out of him. Rin then hopped back again, pacing in a slow circle around him. She had learned this technique many years ago when she and Marianne were Partners and students at Ashford Academy. She had found it useful both in the field and in close combat with her fellow wolf. "That's not all you've got, Genbu. I know you better than that," She whispered, more to herself than him. A stall aura filled the area, causing her and the other to stiffen. The wolves scattered like sparks of a wild fire, retreating to pack land as fast as their legs would take them. Euphemia and Yosuke dropped to a graceful bow and Lelouch clenched on to a fistful of Suzaku's fur.

Rin and Genbu turned as Schneizel stepped forward slowly, seeming to be the same proud Slayer who years ago pursued their son in these very woods. "Rin, it's good to see you've been well. Suzaku, I see you are still alive. And Lelouch… Ah, Lelouch," He smiled sweetly as if he were a loving older brother being reunited with his long lost but still adored little brother. Lelouch kept the shakes and tremors of his body, the sudden rush of his heart, the way his blood had turned to ice water, to himself and well concealed. Schneizel, however, was extremely grand at reading people. "Are you not glad to see me again dear brother? Didn't you miss me? How unkind of you." He said with faked pain, reaching out to cup one of Lelouch's pale cheeks.

Suzaku perked up as the smell of Lelouch quickly reached him again. The smell of blood was stronger and mixed with pure fear. For the first time since stepping foot in to the woods, the Suzaku Kururugi that Lelouch knew oh so well snapped from his daze and back to the surface. In a second sharp, ragged fangs dug in to the pale flesh hidden under Schneizel's dark blue tunic. Pale lavender eyes met enraged emerald orbs. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him, you undeserving bastard!" He spat in complete loathing. Lelouch blinked a few times, snapping from his own panic-induced delirium, and looked at the auburn wolf before him. "I swore to protect him no matter what! I won't let you ever hurt him again!"

"You're a fool, Suzaku," Yosuke scoffed calmly, coming to sit up from his previous bow. His eyes were cold on his once friend, who glared at him while still holding the Slayer's arm between his massive jaws. "This whole system is corrupt. The only way for things to ever change is for it to all be destroyed. It's been like this for far too long and it's time for it all to end." Suzaku scoffed and gave a quick jerk of his head before spitting the blonde male's arm back out from his jaw. He ignored the wince and glare the other gave him in response.

"Do you say this because of your mother's death?" He asked bluntly. Yosuke chuckled deeply in his throat before tossing his head back in the air and laughing loudly, a hysteric edge to it. "Things can change with time, Yosuke. Your mother's death doesn't have to be in vain. If you strive to make this world better, to make this world more justified, you can make sure no one ever suffers like her again."

"You don't get it, Suzaku. You can say those pretty little words, weave them together in whatever gorgeous design you have muddled up in that noggin of yours but no one ever practices what they preach. Especially in the world of werewolves and Slayers and blessed humans," He stated while shaking his head and smiling.

"I don't just give lip service, Yosuke," Suzaku stated sternly, "and you should know that better than anyone." They stared at each other a long time, hazel orbs and green orbs battling over who was the more determined. Finally, silver colored lids closed over one set of eyes and again Yosuke chuckled and shook his head.

He opened his voice to say more but was cut off by a short, "It's time to return home you two. Father is not very satisfied with either of you," The fear written clearly on Euphemia's face was the only reason Yosuke could think of for the sharp tongued male to bite his blade sharp tool back. They walked over to the older Slayer, a long staring match taking place between the two male wolves. And then they left, causing things to get quiet for a moment. And then, with no warning, a shot was heard and in a spurt of crimson Genbu Kururugi fell to the dirt, the entire left side of his head blown clean off and his blood and brains dripping evenly to the ground close by.

…

Euphemia kept her eyes closed tightly as her father glared down at her, eyes hard as steel. She knew she'd be severely punished for this. Again she and Yosuke had failed to recapture Lelouch and kill Suzaku. "Forgive me, Father. I did not know the Kururugi she wolf knew the truth or that Genbu Kururugi would be making a personal attempt on Suzaku's life. If I had known things would have gone in a very different direction," She stated as politely as possible, keeping her tone even and body drooped below him submissively. A scoff was heard but she did not lift her head even a centimeter. She had learned better than to do something as completely disrespectful as that.

"You are becoming a far too useless burden on the family, Euphemia. A long time ago I thought there was hope for you, when Cornelia began teaching you. But you let yourself become weak with the pampering and kindness she extended to you. Instead of being grateful for the undeserved tutelage your full blood sister offered you used it to fulfill you need to be in the spotlight. And now, with this mutt giving you all the things you have not yet earned, you are getting fat and lazy with thoughts of love and friendship. You have become a disgrace, a liability," He stated flatly, eyes just as cold as his tone. She flinched away from his words, sincerely hurt by them. She always thought that by trying her best, though not always succeeding, she had proved that everything her family gave her was appreciated.

"Let's see you try doing it, you old shit!" Yosuke snapped suddenly, lips curled up to reveal his sharp teeth. The color in Euphemia's face drained and she looked at her Partner with wide horror stricken amethyst orbs. Charles regarded him coolly.

"It appears that neither of you is any good for the other. Therefore, one of you must go," He stated evenly as he lifted up his crossbow. Euphemia didn't look at him, too busy trying to hurriedly shut up her snarling Partner. In a whirlwind of motion that left her dizzy Euphemia was sent rolling on her side across the tile, her back hitting a stone statue with a blow that left her reeling for air and unable to move properly. For a moment all she could do was hear a loud gagging, coughing sound somewhere near where she had been. After a seconds hesitation her vision, body and organs began again listening to her dictations. She forced herself up and her heart froze again.

Yosuke was standing on shaky, unsure legs and an arrow from her own father's crossbow was stuck clean through his throat. She screamed, forced herself up, and ran over to him. He was coughing and choking on his blood! "Yosuke! Yosuke!" She shrieked desperately, falling beside him and trying desperately to figure out what to do. He gave her a small, cheeky grin like he did the day he arrived, before his eyes shut and his body fell forward, a bit of his blood splattering on to her.

End

I am hoping and praying this chapter may redeem a little of my lost honor in your eyes! I really do love when you guys tell me what you think is good and what isn't! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, plus helps me improve so more people may enjoy my writing. So, again, sorry about the update lag last time but I really hope the next few chapters can help revive your passion and love for this little tale. Well, I'll be awaiting your feedback anxiously and once I get it I'll give you my answer! Until then ciao!


	12. Destiny and the Flow of Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Eleven: Destiny and the Flow of Forever

Lelouch looked up at the full moon, eyes narrowed dangerously, as the wolves took care of the passing ceremony. Despite Genbu's betrayal he was still a member of their pack and had, at one point, been trustworthy and a noble leader. They would be burying him on the farthest edge of the pack cemetery, due to his change. Suzaku sat beside him, not budging an inch as his father's body was carted away in the large wooden coffin. Rin glanced back at him sadly, eyes pleading but at the same time understanding, before trotting off to the funeral procession. "You should go down there with them," Lelouch stated gently. Their eyes met, Suzaku's jade orbs seeming insulted and Lelouch's seeming almost bored. "If not for your father than to comfort your mother, Suzaku. She needs you more than ever."

"Stay here until I return than. When I get back we'll take you to the village and have your arm treated," He stated in agreement before running to catch up with the others of his pack. Lelouch watched sadly, letting his entire posture sink back with his newfound sorrow. This was where Suzaku belonged, he knew, and it made him ache. Lelouch had never truly belonged until he met the young wolf. Something about him just made Lelouch feel truly alive. The feeling he got when he was with the other was something that not even Nunnally had been able to give him. He jolted up when he saw a nearby hooded figure watching the service being preformed below. He crept over slowly but the figure shifted toward him and then ran off in a flash. He followed hurriedly, forgetting what Suzaku had told him only seconds before.

The figure led him through the thicket, weaving and winding through the trees as if they had grown up in them. A werewolf from another pack that had caught wind of what Genbu was doing? No, no. If it was a werewolf scout they would have just approached as a werewolf, no need to be so secretive. Werewolves did not believe in stealth or deceit when it came to dealing with one another. So who could it be? Another of Charles little lackeys? No, not that either. Again, their presence would not have been so secretive, such a mystery. They would have lashed out and attacked. But this person was not a Slayer or a werewolf. This, however, left Lelouch no clues as to if they were friend of foe.

He skidded to a stop as he saw a slouched, zombie-like Euphemia approaching slowly. Her hair fell in a long, pink curtain over her shoulders but did not bounce with life and energy. Her eyes were large and horror glazed, the violet seeming almost black with the depth of her feelings. Her skin was a washed out white, almost as if she had been completely bleached. The rims of her eyes were red, her mouth open slightly as if she were a pretty little angel fish wheezing to take air on land. Her white cloak was covered in dark red blood. Lelouch tensed up as she lifted her head and that dead gaze fell to him. "Lelouch, you were right," She whispered in a voice he barely heard. And then, like a ton of bricks, she fell to her knees while releasing the most horrendous sobbing he'd ever heard. It was heartbreaking and wounded.

Slowly he approached, using every bit of caution he had in him to keep his mind sharp for any traps that may be set around them. He then knelt in front of her and looked at her gently. "What are you talking about Euphemia?" She asked slowly. It was then he came to the realization that the blood on her was not her own, like he thought it might have been. It was splattered on her outfit but there was none dripping from an open wound.

"He… Father killed Yosuke!" She half screamed, half sobbed. Lelouch flinched back and then, in a swift toss, Euphemia had thrown herself right in to him, burrowing her face in to his shoulder and latching on to his arms. He bit his lip to keep from screaming over how much her nails digging in to his severely banged up arm hurt. "Not Yosuke! He was… He was the only good thing that ever came in to my life!" She cried on. Lelouch reached to the back of her neck and applied just enough pressure to knock her out. She whimpered once more before going completely lax and sending the born raven haired male on his back on the ground. She was a lot heavier than she looked! He shot a look to the hooded figure who merely let out a soft chuckle and shook their head. Then they walked off while Lelouch silently cursed their father for choosing today to kill the silver wolf and curse Euphemia for showing up to cry on his shoulder when he did.

...

When Euphemia again opened her eyes she was resting on a bed of hay with a bear skin blanket wrapped around her and a small fire roaring a few feet away. She spotted a large silver wolf sitting a few feet away, watching her keenly. A long scar went just above his right eye and down his face. She knew who he was just from stories and fear churned in her stomach. Lelouch had turned her over to Lord Raiga, Yosuke's father. She remembered everything Yosuke had told her of him and her eyes got misty. She remembered the first day they met, the memory playing vividly in her now lonely mind.

She had been in the flower garden, relaxing as she awaited her father to tell her the next task set for her, and basking in the glow of the pale moonlight. She heard a heavy thudding and sat up, reaching in to her nearby gear bag and pulling out a dagger, prepared for whatever would be lashing out at her. Instead, a silver wolf poked his head out from a nearby bush, a stray leaf falling on his nose and causing him to sneeze. He shook his head, wrinkled his nose, and then looked at her with eager hazel eyes. "You're the one! You smell of buttercups, gun powder and gardening soil, just like the handkerchief!" She was so stunned by his arrival that she dropped her dagger and just stared with a dumbstruck look on her face. It was the peculiar beginning to their peculiar relationship.

But it had been a wonderful relationship, despite how stunned Euphemia was to know it even existed. She thought that since she was a Slayer she couldn't have a werewolf Partner but it turned out her mother had a distant relative that was a blessed human. At first her father was furious that she was a blessed human, one of the revolting creatures he desperately wanted to rid the world of, but then he said it would all be worth it. He convinced her to use Yosuke to get rid of other Partnerships, that it was the right thing to do, and she convinced Yosuke to see it their way. And now, because of her stupidity, he was dead.

"So you were my son's Partner?" Raiga asked in his deep, gravelly voice. She tried to hide how tremendously she shook from fear of him. He stood with a low, deep groan, and walked over to a small kitchen like area. He pulled out a kettle, used a ladle to fill it with water from a barrel, and then placed it on a stick a few feet above the flames of the fire. "Would you like tea or hot cocoa?" He asked calmly.

"Hot cocoa, please, sir," She stated nervously, slowly sitting up and resting the bear skin blanket in her lap. He walked over to the small crate next to the barrel, rummaged through, and carefully pulled twin mugs in matching gray out one at a time. He set one down in front of her with a small package of hot cocoa mix on top before taking his own mug and the little tea bag back to his previous spot. She opened the package and silently poured the light brown powder in to it.

"When Yosuke was little Kanna spoiled him rotten. He tried hot cocoa once and after that he refused to drink anything other than that. I used to sneak out and steal large boxes filled with the packages at night so he could have them once a day. I took a box a few days ago and was halfway home when I remembered he wasn't here anymore. It was pointless to take it back, though, so I decided to save it in case he ever… Maybe came back for a little visit," He mumbled absently, a reminiscent smile coming to his face. And when he smiled Euphemia realized how gentle his face seemed, how it lost some of its edge and seemed a little more normal. "She was his little miracle, you know. When Kanna was younger she was badly wounded in battle. She was told she could never have pups and though I was devastated I still loved her. When we found out she had gotten pregnant, and when he was born, the whole pack was so happy, especially Kanna. She loved pups and had dreamed of someday having at least one. That was why she spoiled him and coddled him and died for him so many years ago. She didn't want to lose the only child she would ever leave behind in the world, her only miracle. That's why I… I became so hard on him. I wanted him to understand how precious he was, to both of us. I wanted him to be strong and to be himself. I just wanted him to be happy, and to understand that his mother died for him out of love. That was why I tried to make him see how truly great he could be." He stated softly, his voice wavering a few times. When ever it did, however, he would clear his throat or let out a nervous laugh to hide his feelings.

"Did you ever tell him about his mother?" She asked softly as he took the kettle off and poured a bit of water in to her mug. He glanced at her questioningly before setting the kettle back down and getting her a spoon. "We didn't really talk much about our families. It was easier that way." She explained as she took the spoon and began mixing. He nodded as he filled his own cup and let the tea sit.

"I can see where that might make things easier. No, I never told Yosuke about his mother's condition. After her death he was so riddled with guilt and pent-up self loathing that I could never tell him that. It would have been like snapping the next of a deer that died of blood loss. I could never have let him know that," He shook his head as he spoke.

Euphemia felt a bit of rage bubble inside of her. "But why not? Perhaps if you had he wouldn't have blamed himself for her death! Maybe he would have accepted it and been able to take better care of himself, make better decisions, in honor of her memory and sacrifice!" She snapped back. He let out a hollow laugh and looked at her sadly, eyes misting over a bit. She was stunned, having heard from Yosuke his father had not even cried at his mother's funeral.

"It makes no difference now. My son is gone and I have my own shame to carry for aiding in leading him down that path. What if I had done this or why didn't I tell him that are things I can no longer think about. Yosuke would have died to protect you because he was just that way. Yosuke loved being the chivalrous hero-type," He stated with another soft smile, a smile that sang of rue and heartbreak. He gave her the smile, his one useful eye soft on her surprised face.

"How did you know?" She asked softly, letting her hand stop its instinctive circle of mixing. He reached down, gently dipped the tea bag in and out of the newly brewed tea, and tossed it in to the smile. A small crackling and the sweet smell of jasmine filled the small hut.

"I may not seem like it," He stated in a soft voice, "but I knew what my son was like. And, though I may be alone now, I'm damn proud of him for dying to protect someone he must have truly loved." In a second Euphemia had moved quickly around the fire and fell to her knees again beside him, hugging him tightly. He blinked a few times until he felt her tears wetting his fur. One of his large paws gently reached up and rubbed up and down on her back soothingly as he himself wept. Together, comforting each other, the Slayer and the werewolf mourned the loss of the young fool they had both loved in different ways.

…

Suzaku glared at Lelouch, who looked quite annoyed himself. Rin looked between the two worriedly, paw gently resting in front of her mouth, as her eyes darted from her son to his Partner. "I said I was sorry," Lelouch scoffed finally, rolling his eyes a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. Suzaku growled and Rin's eyes flattened against her head in fear.

"It's not like you mean it! If you were sincerely sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" He roared back bitterly. Lelouch looked back at him again, eyes turning a darker violet tint with the rage now coming to his own face.

"I was worried that that was an enemy planning an attack! I was just trying to watch out for your safety!" He retorted, tone keeping surprisingly calm but with an icy bite to it.

"Then instead of running off half-cocked like you did you should have told me! Then we could have chased them and caught them without your arm getting even more screwed up from carry Euphemia over to us!" Suzaku snapped back hotly.

"I didn't think she was that heavy! She doesn't look even half as fat as she really is! And what do you mean half-cocked?!" Lelouch hissed. Rin giggled lightly, earning the full intensity of both boys' furious glares.

"So now we see the real problem here," She sing-songed gently, waving her left paw in the air dismissively. Both boys dropped from murderously angry to mildly annoyed again, looking at the older wolf with raised eyebrows. "I had heard sexual tension could do this to people but I had no idea it could be like this." She giggled innocently. Both boys blushed deep crimson, looking at her with large eyes.

"Mother!" Suzaku screamed embarrassedly. She only laughed as she gently licked her son's cheek affectionately.

"I'll give you two your privacy! Just make sure to keep Lelouch quiet if he's a screamer!" She hummed musically as she walked out giddily, tail wagging madly. Both teenagers tried to grasp at things to sputter out but both drew blanks, which was surprising since Lelouch almost always seemed to have some snappy comeback handy.

After the small door to the hut closed softly Suzaku looked over at Lelouch, who was still blushing like mad. "Did you want to…?" Suzaku trailed shyly. Lelouch's head snapped over to him, cheeks nearly turning the same color as his eyes.

"This is not the time to be discussing things like that!" Lelouch yelped shortly, looking away quickly. A sly smirk came to Suzaku's lips. While the raven haired male mumbled to himself over the conversation they were not going to have at the exact moment due to the improper content and time of it, Suzaku shifted back to his human form. Next thing Lelouch knew, as he turned to make his final point to the other's furry face, he was greeted by his Partner in his male form and nothing but his birthday suit. "S-Suzaku!" He stammered nervously, falling over in his desperation to try and squirm away. The other grinned impishly at this.

"I can tell you want to, Lulu," He cooed teasingly while the other stared up with large nervous eyes. He then leaned down and gently nibbled the others earlobe affectionately. "Besides, we've done it before. You know I won't hurt you." A small scowl came to Lelouch's still blushing face but instead of protesting further he merely wrapped his good arm around the young wolf prince's neck while the other, which he could no longer feel due to severe pain, remained planted uselessly to his side.

"Fine. But we have to make it quick; the other Stuco members are going to be here soon and I don't want them walking in on us," He mumbled shyly, keeping his eyes off to the side. Suzaku grinned victoriously, leaned down and gently kissed Lelouch. After all, he wanted to make sure Lelouch wasn't completely resistant to the idea. Lelouch kissed back slowly, cautiously. Something was weighing down on the young teen's mind, clearly, but Suzaku made a silent promise to help the other blow off a little steam.

He kissed Lelouch long and hard, pressing the other back and against the wooden flooring. His ears caught the sound of a long drawn out mewl. Oh how he missed these little sounds. Though ha had only made love to the other once the curly topped male had memorized those noises. They played over and over in his dreams, driving him to the brink of insanity. He would watch Lelouch in class and wonder how the other could not realize just how seductive he could be without even trying. He had found himself hot and bothered in class a few times as he watched Lelouch lightly nibble the edge of his pencil while he concentrated intensely on an equation. But now, Suzaku mused to himself happily as he settled his lower regions between Lelouch's legs, he could finally force those oh so delectable sounds from his Partner again.

Suddenly the door was thrust open and an enthusiastic, "How are you guys do…Oh my God!" was shrieked by none other then Milly Ashford. Lelouch yelped loudly and yanked back, peeking over Suzaku's shoulder to gaze at the others. Milly's eyes were alive with joy and delight, shimmering a bright blue as she gawked at her open view of Lelouch being thoroughly molested by the young werewolf atop him. Shirley's face was beat red and she was covering her eyes, mumbling something under her breath about Suzaku having a dirty, dirty mind. Kallen was covering her mouth with one hand, the other arm wrapped around her midriff as she tried not to bust up laughing. Rivalz was pale, with large eyes and the left twitching, and his jaw resting on the floor. "Why didn't I grab my camera?! This would be such a great thing to sell to make money for the Student Council!" She squeaked in a more somber, disappointed voice. This made Lelouch blush even more and cause him to began pounding on Suzaku's shoulders.

"Get off! Get off!" He proclaimed in a voice a few octaves too high for him. Suzaku groaned and stood, turning to face the other members of the club in all his naked glory. Milly squealed loudly in delight, Shirley yelped and shook her head with hands still covering her eyes, Kallen snapped and began laughing hysterically and Rivalz looked down toward his own nether region with clearly concealed disappointment. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and sent him flying back to the ground and tossed a nearby pillow in his lap, cheeks burning with a maroon blush and his hands shaking. "Stay like that!" He hissed.

"You really need to stop being so indecisive. It's becoming really inconvenient," He pouted, looking to the side. Lelouch felt his eyes twitch as he calmed down, cheeks beginning to fade to a pale pink. "One minute you want sex, then you want me to stand up naked and then you want me to sit with an itchy pillow over my crotch. It's really unfair." When this little whine came from the auburn haired male, Lelouch's face went from pink to a snowy white, eye twitching even more, as the other Stuco members began responding in proper accordance to their personality.

…

After all the insanity was done, and Suzaku was properly dressed, Lelouch removed his jacket and shirt for Milly to examine his arm. "So you have a special power too? Why didn't you mention it earlier?" Suzaku asked conversationally, keeping his usual cheerful disposition on the surface while below he was seething that the chipper young blond was getting to see and touch what he viewed as his. The others had gone to help around the village and await this new recruit Rakshata had mentioned to Madam President.

"Well I don't like talking about my power very much," Milly explained as she slid a finger along Lelouch's arm, halting to press a small bit of protruding bone back in to place. She turned his arm a bit and repeated the action. "Rivalz has a power too. He can talk to other creatures but he says it's not half as cool as everyone else so he doesn't use it very much. It's really a waste; he can speak the languages so fluidly it's really impressive." She sighed as finished pressing the bones back in place, ignoring the glare Lelouch shot her. She then rested her hands on his arm and a pale blue current began flowing free.

"My power is to heal. It's useful sometimes but requires a lot of energy. I always get sleepy if I do more than heal one injury at a time."

"Huh. That's really helpful," He stated matter of factly, watching as the bone and skin began to repair through using the blue current like a needle and thread. "Will this make you really sleepy?"

"Not too sleepy. Just a little drowsy since I'm used to repairing Lulu's broken bones," She giggled lightly, poking the scowling blessed human in the cheek. She was given the reward of a murderous glare, which resulted in a carefree, bubbly laugh from the older woman. "He's just upset because he doesn't want you to know how bad he was at this a long time ago."

Suzaku tilted his head at Lelouch, who mumbled something and about the female under his breath. She gave him her scowling pout and rolled her eyes, mumbling something right back. He looked between them worriedly, knowing something else was being exchanged discreetly. He knew that the two of them had grown up side by side and this was what led to his jealousy. Suzaku was afraid that Lelouch may trust Milly more than he trusted the young werewolf. If that were true… Suzaku would be completely crushed. He loved Lelouch like he had never loved anyone before, and trusted him completely. Perhaps it was just Suzaku being paranoid.

"So who is this new recruit we're supposed to be waiting for?" Lelouch asked through gritted teeth. Milly glanced up from her work before removing her hands. The wound was completely healed. The raven haired boy began bending and twisting the arm back and forth, wincing a bit from the soreness in the muscles but overall pleased with the lack of severe pain.

"I have no idea. Rakshata just said that it was someone we knew," She shrugged, cracking her hands and making Suzaku wince. Suzaku hated the sound of knuckles or joints popping. It was just creepy. "Any ideas?"

"None. Unless somehow the dead can be resurrected or a member from the Kyoto chapter headed over to our town to offer some assistance, which does seem like something they'd do," Lelouch stated thoughtfully, resting his chin in his left hand. Even with his right repaired he still didn't want to but too much strain on it just yet. He had once before and the entire arm gave out on him.

Milly perked up when they suddenly heard an excited squeal. The three jumped up, ran out, and watched in sheer surprise at the sight before them. Shirley and Rivalz walked over as well, both seeming just as surprised as the other two. Kallen had thrown her arms tightly around none other than Cici, the supposedly passed on ghost. She looked the same only now instead of the straight jacket she wore a long sleeved pink top, a large hat with most of her hair tucked up inside, a mid-thigh length white skirt, a pair of thigh-high white socks and a pair of light brown sneakers. One of her arms was wrapped gently around Kallen's waist and the other was lightly stroking her head. She perked up and smirked at Lelouch, who was smirking back. "Hello,"

"Well, well. Here I thought you were gone for good," He teased lightly as he walked over. She smiled, keeping one arm around Kallen and gently shaking his hand when he offered it. "What happened?"

"He decided that I'd be a good guardian angel and sent me to watch over all of you in the H.A.W.W. After all, you're fighting for the greater good," She hummed with a little laugh. Kallen's smile didn't fade and she nuzzled closer to Cici, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. "I didn't realize how much I'd be missed though." Lelouch smiled as Cici lightly kissed the top of the red haired female's forehead.

Milly and the other Stuco members immediately rushed Cici, tossing their arms around her ion tight embraces and cheerful cries. Lelouch smiled lightly and slipped away silently. He preferred being alone, aside from taking Suzaku or Nunnally's company, and needed a little time himself to muddle through quite a few complicated thoughts.

Things were getting really difficult. His father was pressing in harder on him, trying to force him to be the end of the world's balance. How could he not see how corrupt his plans were? Was death the only way to rid him of his wicked father and his dark intentions? Not only that but his newfound impatience, considering how he had killed Yosuke for his second failure and having Genbu killed to keep him from possibly confessing everything to the pack, the day of reckoning must have been coming up. Lelouch sighed softly as he walked beside the river, getting farther from the pack lands and farther toward where he knew his Father was. It was extremely dangerous but for some reason something in him screamed to go, to be close, because it may reveal to him some secret or little thing he hadn't notice before. He was almost always critical of his surrounding but even he could have missed something he considered trivial. Walking could help clear his head and help him retrace everything that had happened recently.

And the hooded figure he had seen moments before Euphemia's arrival. Who were they and what was their deal? Were they on the same side of the werewolves? Perhaps they were with the Slayers, some secret agent they were using to help keep tabs since they had gotten rid of Yosuke and, as an effect of that, Euphy as well. That would explain why they ran from him when he showed up and knew where to go in order to shake him loose through using the distraught girl. It seemed like something Charles Britannia would do but at the same time it was almost too tame. Charles had a serious preference to flashy things and show-offy sorts of expressions. That was the main reason Lelouch's childhood torment had been so extreme; his father thought it'd be more amusing and more successful if it was something that looked terrible to most but elegant to him.

In a flash something rammed rather roughly in to Lelouch's side and sent him face down in to the dirt. He coughed and growled, looking over his shoulder at the man pinning him down. The man had long pink locks in an olive green uniform and matching cap. "Good job, Konan. Thank you," The deep, calm voice of Schneizel Britannia announced calmly. Lelouch flinched, freezing before struggling even harder to free himself. He was shoved back in to the dirt that much harder. "Now, now, Lelouch. Please be polite and listen to reason. We just want to talk about everything sensibly."

"Sensibly?! You're the one's that want to destroy the balance of the world! If you do that it's not just three races that'll be wiped out; all humans will be left at the mercy of vengeful spirits! It will lead to the downfall of humanity and all living things!" He snapped angrily, trying to get free. Schneizel sighed lightly and walked over, kneeling in front of Lelouch and tilting his head up by the chin.

"It must be done. You have two options here, Lelouch. You can either come with us tonight at midnight," He began as he pulled out a gun and cocked it, "or we'll simply make sure that your yippy little Partner shares the same fate as Yosuke." Lelouch went limp, eyes wide and transfixed on the golden haired male in sheer horror. He smiled and gently patted the violet eyed male's cheek as he stood. "It's your decision. You have three hours to decide." He tilted his head and his associate, Konan, released Lelouch and they walked off, leaving him there in the dirt.

…

Lelouch walked back slowly, heart heavy and head filled with jumbled thoughts. Milly and Cici both perked up, looking over at him. "Welcome back from you're walk," Cici stated in a teasing manner before she blinked and looked at him. His face was completely blank, eyes gleaming deadly. The two women exchanged worried glances.

"Milly, Cici, I need your help. I need you two to help me with a task so repulsive I myself am disgusted in my mind…"

END

What could Lelouch be planning?! Is it truly as horrific as he makes it seem?! … I guess you'll just have to review and find out! T.T.F.N!


	13. Essential Hours of Life’s Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. (Also, many thanks for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating!)

Chapter Twelve: Essential Hours of Life's Parade

Schneizel perked up as he approached the pack lands. Something was not right here. "How could you?! You swore you'd protect them! You said you'd save them!" He heard a high pitched woman's voice shriek brokenly. He walked over and froze, eyes wide at the sight of bloody werewolf carcasses lying about. Lelouch stood in the middle with a blood covered sword, his bow and his quiver, half empty. A female angel was on her knees, amber eyes dripping tears like a faucet. "How could you?!" She sobbed, flinging her face in to her hands and shaking. The members of the Ashford Student Council were dead as well, lying with large bloody wounds, pale faces and closed eyes.

"Well, well, Lelouch," He chuckled as the raven haired male's head snapped back up at him, "I see you've decided to accept your fate. Congratulations. Father will be very pleased with you and your newfound accomplishment. What a great thing you've done in the name of Slayers everywhere." Lelouch walked toward him calmly and stood before him, dropping to his knee like a trained knight. "From this moment further do you swear your unwavering loyalty for Charles Britannia, your Father and the leader of the bettering of this world?"

"Yes," Lelouch stated softly, keeping his gaze transfixed on the soil beneath him. Schneizel nudged him with the toe of his boot, causing him to twitch a bit.

"Look at me, if you truly mean it," He stated with a haughty smirk, his joy of pressing his younger brother's limits clear in his demeanor. Slowly the other lifted his head, glaring with dark amethyst orbs. A shudder crawled up the older male's back. _'Yes. The eyes of a remorseless killer… The eyes of the perfect savior of the world… Lelouch, you've finally reached the point Father has planned for you.'_

"I, Lelouch Britannia, swear my unwavering loyalty to Charles Britannia, my Father and the leader of the bettering of this world from this moment further," He parroted perfect with an icy edge to his voice. The other nodded in approval, signifying that he could again rise to his feet. The younger stood and followed slowly.

Once they were long gone Cici peeked out from her fingers and sighed, wiping away her tears. She stood and walked over to Milly, nudging the blond with her foot. One grey-blue eye peeked open curiously. "They're gone. Lelouch's plan worked, as usual," She explained flatly, eyes taking on a sorrowful yet tired expression. The other sat up and sighed, looking around at what Lelouch had done. A genius plan, slipping all the wolves and other club members with a special potion that gave one the appearance and feel of death. Using a blow dart they gave everyone enough to last just long enough for Lelouch to make it seem he had slain them all and leave with his older brother. But at what cost? Now Lelouch was in their evil clutches and something told her that Suzaku would be none to happy with the involvement on both she and Cici's parts. Not to mention how furious all the members of the Student Council Board and the werewolves in the pack would be. She sighed as all started to stir, sit up, and yawn. They had no idea what had transpired while they slept but now… Milly really wished she had brought Vladimir with her at the least. He would have been able to at least act cute long enough for her to flee.

…

Lelouch gently knelt beside Yosuke's cold, motionless body. He was completely stiff, signifying he'd been dead for quite a few hours. He could feel that a small patch of red fur was a little less stiff than the rest. Euphemia had probably washed some of the blood away with her tears unintentionally. "Admiring Father's handiwork?" Schneizel asked with a little chuckle. Lelouch hid the flinch and swallowed the fear clawing at his throat, trying to force itself out. He would not let his emotions run away with him and get him caught. He knew what his plans here were. He had to keep up the façade and act like he was content. He had plenty of practice, so it should be too hard.

"Just thinking how deserving he was of it," He stated with a small smirk. His brother nodded in agreement and began leading him out the back to the gardens. The flowers were in full bloom, their florid scent wafting all around. It calmed Lelouch's haywire nerves for a moment before he was wired as a wolf with its paw stuck in a steel bear trap. "So what are the plans next?"

"You're going to be taking a little trip. You see, we've sent our sweet little spy with Cornelia back home. They're awaiting your arrival eagerly. Once there, your training will be resumed, considering it's been nearly eight years since you ran off in fear of your destiny," He explained as if speaking of some trivial thing, like commenting on an upcoming holiday or celebration. The instinct of fight or flight was triggered dig in Lelouch but he maintained his cool composure to any possibly peering eyes. Inside his stomach had twisted sideways in to a complete knot, his heart was trying to break free from the shelter of his chest, and a small bit of bile rested at the ready. "This girl, Nina Einstein, I think she's called, is nothing short of a genius. She's got many wondrous ideas that will get you ready five times faster. I'm quite grateful to Euphemia for not messing up this time. Having a bad spy that was useless after your capture would have been inconvenient, considering we could never let them get away alive. After all, they'd know far too much." He stated, turning his head and giving the pale boy a kind, gentle smile. Oh how many lies that smile could make seem like the whole and honest truth!

He nodded curtly and turned his attention to the yard. Many stone gargoyles were now resting in the grass, always watching with their horrendous sneers and smirks and mocking grins revealing their lethal fangs. They were truly terrible beasts, when awakened. Lelouch only hoped that Charles did not have the ability to reanimate such terrible beasts, for the very creatures they fed on were the ones that he'd come to protect. A gargoyle assault was the last thing he needed going after Suzaku and the others. "So when do I leave?" He asked evenly before Schneizel snapped back like a whip and shot him point blank in the stomach. He froze, slowly reaching toward the wound, and feeling his own blood leak between his fingers. He then fell forward but before his head could reach the concrete the older male grabbed him by his hair.

"Sleep tight, little savior," Schneizel stated in a warm voice as the world blurred out for the blessed human. A few drops of blood fell to the stone walkway, making a soft dripping sound that was not recognized by the Slayer.

…

"How could you help Lelouch complete such a horrendous plan?!" Rin snapped wrathfully, glaring at the usually chipper blond now sitting across from her. She heard a small snicker escape the lime green haired woman a few feet away and the female wolf's eyes twitched. "You're not off the hook either, Cici! I'm going to kick your ass so hard not even He Himself will know how to repair it!" She roared, causing the guardian angel to flinch and fall silent. "Oh, wait, never mind, I won't have to do a damn thing! Suzaku's going to kill you both when he wakes up!"

"Who am I killing and why?" Said male yawned, sitting up and scratching his left ear with his back foot. He then stretched in a bowing gesture, one of the more pleasant ways to crack your back in wolf form, and shook out his coat. He then smiled cheerfully until he saw the looks of the three females in his family shack; one enraged and the other two fearful. He then looked around curiously. "What's wrong? Where's Lelouch?"

"He left with the Slayers to protect us all," The young prince froze at his mother's words, his blood going cold in his veins. He perked up as he realized that outside the werewolves were in an uproar, the Stuco members trying frantically to calm their fears. A soft sigh escaped the Alpha female as she stood, knowing what her duties demanded of her. "Suzaku, we're going to go after them."

"What?! How?!" He demanded, the fur of his tail and haunches flaring out in outrage. Lelouch was gone. His Partner, his blessed human, his lover, his Lelouch was gone! Taken by a bunch of filthy, damned Slayers! They would soon feel the snap and sting of an angry werewolf's fangs! Rin headed to the door and stood before the crowd. "My pack, listen to me and qualm your fears!" She declared loudly, standing in that noble way of hers.

"We have no time to listen to a foolish bitch like you!" A man in the group declared brazenly. Before Rin could respond, however, Raiga shoved the guy down, one of his massive paws pinning him down by the throat.

"Our Alpha is requesting our attention and order! If we don't keep our heads and composure those dirty Slayers will have no problem wiping us all out in one sitting! Now shut the Hell up and give her your full attention!" He bellowed, rage clear in his tone. The auburn colored female blinked a few times, completely stunned by this strange turnabout by the male but accepted his help. At least everyone was being quiet.

"Please, everyone," She began in her gently, motherly voice, "we need to prepare for combat. Breaking out in to pandemonium gets nothing accomplished, resolved or even makes us feel better. It will just make us kick ourselves when the Slayers defeat us. What we need is to prepare so that the Slayers plan does not succeed. We must unite all the packs to take the Slayers down. If we collaborate with one another, the blessed humans and the H.A.W.W. we can make it out of this alive and safe. Suzaku and I shall be going to see Lord Komatsu of the mountains, to seek his help in following the Slayers. I doubt that they'll be keeping Lelouch here, considering Suzaku is his Partner. While I am gone Lord Todo shall take over with combat training and Lord Raiga shall tend to communicating with other packs. Milly Ashford will contact the H.A.W.W. and have all our youths and their Partners sent back to us as soon as possible. When we return the battle shall begin and I expect you to all be prepared."

Rin turned and looked at her son, who watched her with large vert orbs. Lord Komatsu was the last remaining dragon who resided in the mountain area around them, their last defense against an aerial attack. With him gone gargoyles could be awaken and launch a furious blur against the werewolves and they'd be defenseless to stop them. "Can we risk it?" Suzaku asked seriously, hesitance in his voice.

"They already got what they were here for. They'll see no point in dilly-dallying now that they have the tool they needed," She stated calmly, ignoring the way Suzaku flinched. She had to break it in to the boy that Lelouch was not to survive this war. He was going to have to die, either by the werewolves' hands to return balance or the Slayers hands to destroy the world. She knew how her son felt but also knew that, despite what her maternal instincts screamed, it would be better in the long run if she convinced him to let the blessed human die in the care of the werewolves. As long as is death was soft, gentle, like drifting off to sleep, the balance of the world could be preserved.

"He isn't a tool! He's a living, breathing blessed human who feels!" He snapped angrily, growling lowly at his mother. Rin jumped a bit, eyes widening on the young male before her, before looking at him levelly. This bond they had developed… She had been joking about the sexual tension comment before but it was possible her son, her Suzaku, had fallen in love with his Partner, the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. This was much worse than she had thought.

"Either way, we have nothing to fear from the Slayers or their demonic little pets. All we have to worry about is getting Lord Komatsu to agree to help us," She pressed on, walking toward the mountains to the east. It would take about an hour to get up there, considering Suzaku did not know the path as well she, but her boy was quick. He'd follow her lead and know where to go through the thick, dense woods that sheltered the cave the last dragon lived in. She only hoped that the old dragon, worn ragged and wrathful through injustices done to him by Slayers, would help save the blessed human who willingly left with them.

…

Schneizel sighed lightly, glaring at the unconscious figure beside him. To think that this pathetic boy, born to a woman such as Marianne Lamperogue, shared a fraction of blood with him. The only plus side to this was that the boy was under their control, a small feather that would be carried by their righteous breeze until they let him go to be sacrificed to the ground of death and their final objective. But still the concept of Marianne's blood running in those veins, the blood of that traitorous witch, was making his head spin. There was something, some little hidden key, about that witch's blood that would be the answer. Lelouch was clever, sharp as a whip in fact, and there was something about this surrender, this act of treachery to the werewolves, that didn't sit right with Schneizel. A low groan came from the raven haired male, pale lids fluttering open. He tried to move but was stopped by the ropes binding his wrists tight behind him. He found a matching situation had been set around his ankles. "Father said to make sure you didn't decide you wanted to go back. Though I doubt you would, considering the sin you committed back there," He stated slowly, a small smirk crawling in to place. He froze, suddenly, when he saw a small smile twist up on the younger boy's lips.

"I guess I was right. You are all just a bunch of sheep, gladly led around by the leash he keeps you all on. You never question his motives, never challenge his authority. You just let him use you," He chuckled darkly while slowly looking up through his bangs, "and once he's done with you, you'll all gladly line up for his slaughter." In one quick swoop Schneizel whapped Lelouch across the face roughly with the muzzle of his gun. The other fell over, being unable to move his arms or legs well due to the constricting bindings. He looked up, ignoring the slow stream of blood making its way down from his busted lip to drip off his chin. "You've realized it as well, haven't you? That's why you want me to shut up. You can't handle hearing the truth!" With this, all the self control the blonde Slayer had been taught to use was lost and he began to viciously beat the other boy.

The door to the small metal room was thrown open and the clicking of heeled boots was masked by the soft curses uttered by the older male, who had taken up kicking the blessed human in the gut repeatedly. "Schneizel, if you cannot handle the task of babysitter I'll take over. Father strictly said not to hurt Lelouch," A stern yet calm female voice ordered. The older male stopped and turned, eyes narrowed to pale purple slits. The woman before him kept her own eyes, a light blue-purple hue, glazed with a coating of arrogance and pride. "You look like you could use a nice rest. I'll relieve you of your duties so you may go get the rest you seem to need desperately." With this clear dismissal, Schneizel regained his composure and walked out with the same princely air he usually carried himself with. "You'll have to forgive him. He's just a little unhinged about everything." She stated, turning to face the panting boy on the ground. He glared up at her.

"To think you, Cornelia, would be the sensible one is hard to digest. Usually you're the one so gung-ho about beating defenseless creatures to their deaths," He stated evenly, a quick flash blurring before his eyes. He had once witnessed, through a window as he walked past with his mother one fine morning, the older female's cruelty. She had been there with a sword in hand, practicing on a still breathing unicorn fowl that had been unluckily captured and tied to the training stump. He could still vividly remember how it cried out in pain, screeched for mercy, as the other woman stabbed and slashed it coolly. It was one of the many cruel things that led to his escape years ago.

She shrugged and took up the seat previously occupied by the eldest child. "I anticipated it all for once," She stated gently. A small chuckle arose from Lelouch's throat at this and he glared up.

"Hello, Schneizel. I see Father's had some new tool invented to aid in your conquest," Cornelia blinked before giving a small smile and chuckling. She reached up and lightly tapped a small pendant tied to her neck. A bright light erupted and when it cleared there sat Schneizel Britannia, a small smile playing on his lips. "A shape shifter? Who invented that?"

"A very bright little girl did this for us. She's truly a genius when it comes to electronics, such as these. Making this was as easy for her as drawing a breath. The best part is that it not only changes appearance but also voice and scent. It's perfect for big projects like the one we aim to take on," He stated before clicking the button again. When the light cleared this time Lelouch was staring at his own likeness smirking down at him.

He froze, eyes widening. "You… You don't plan to…" He trailed fearfully. A laugh so much like his own came from the copycat.

"Did you honestly think we fell for your trap? We know you're a genius with over a hundred spells and potions up your sleeve. We knew, simply by the angel still being there, that you hadn't really done it. The minute your first arrow flew," He stated slowly, "she would have been ordered to execute you with no mercy. She would have been killed for any argument." The two perked up when a note was slipped under the door. Turning back to his own face Schneizel approached, picked it up, then smirked. "It appears that I'll be getting to try this out sooner than anticipated. Your Partner is coming after you." He hummed before walking out, leaving Lelouch to freeze like the blood in his veins.

…

Lord Komatsu was not what Suzaku had been expecting at all. The older dragon was not a large, ferocious winged beast with large teeth and a whip-like tail. He was something akin to a traditional Chinese dragon, thin and long and small with a long trail of black fur instead of points flowing down his back. Most of his fangs had been ripped out or broken, from the look of it. He only had a handful left in his mouth as a whole, split perfectly in half on his upper and lower jaws. His eyes were not dark pools of wrath but old grey stones of defeat and infinite sorrow. His wings bore many scars, large unhealed wounds that most likely festered when he moved them, and dragged beside his body like a sick bird. This creature was once a great guardian to the werewolves and Suzaku was beginning to question the strength of his own race if they once had to rely on… this. "What brings you here now, Rin?" He asked with a whistle and lisp in his voice.

"Lord Komatsu, I see you're well," She stated lightly. The old dragon merely blew a small plume of smoke in the air and laid back down, resting his head to the ground so that his eyes were level with the werewolf standing before him. "We've come for your help. We need to be taken somewhere." She cut right to the point, much to Suzaku's shock.

"And you think I have the energy to cart you about with your little whelp? I have heard what Genbu has done and I will not be aiding any kin of his," He stated simply, regarding Suzaku coldly. He looked back at her. "You already knew this. Why come here and waste both our times, Rin?"

"Because you and I were once good friends, Komatsu," She stated as she walked around him. Both males watched and she looked down a nearby tunnel of the cave. She then looked back and grinned. "Besides, I know you cannot carry us but there is another here you hide from the world who could."

Komatsu stood abruptly and grabbed her in his large claw, shoving her in to the wall roughly and seeming to be the dragon wolf legends told of often. "You dare walk here and ask this of me?! Rin, you've lost yourself!" He declared, tone laced with rage. She regarded him calmly, as if checking him off as no threat to her health or wellbeing.

"I believe it is you who has lost his way, Komatsu," She stated casually. He snorted again, blowing the grey smoke right in her face, yet still she did not flinch or even cough. She met his gaze bravely. "We made a deal many years ago. In exchange for giving you a fraction of our land for you and your family to grow you'd protect us from any severe threats that we alone could not handle. And yet now you want to deny helping us retrieve what we've lost. You are many things, Komatsu, and one of them is a loyal man."

"And what is this precious thing you must retrieve post-haste?" He quizzed skeptically. She leaned forward a bit and whispered something. In response the dragon dropped her straight to the ground, ignoring the 'ump' of pain she released, and backed away as if suddenly terribly frightened. "How?! How could you let Slayers get their hands on something so valuable?!" He bellowed fearfully.

"It was not something we had been planning on. The Slayers used manipulation to convince it to go with. It did what it thought was safest for all of us," She explained as she stood and walked toward the now trembling dragon. A rush of air whipped around them and all three turned to face a handsome young dragon that had just rushed in. It was similar to Komatsu only it's wings were undamaged, it's eyes alive with rage and wonder, it's fur shiny and it's body seeming much stronger.

Komatsu quickly shook his head and growled lowly. "This is terrible, Rin. I do not… I cannot..."

"What can't you do, Father?" The younger wolf asked worriedly, its voice low and sturdy. Suzaku blinked, stunned. Komatsu was supposed to be the last dragon! Had he truly kept his own child hidden from his own allies?

"Oh, my dear Taki, please do not help them. If you are lost as well, son, I cannot handle it," The old dragon pleaded softly. The younger blinked a few times, clearly baffled, and looked at the two werewolves. He and Suzaku stared at each other for a long time, gazes locked on the other, and Suzaku felt as if this dragon was getting the story from his side. It took a long time for the young dragon to look away and turn his attention to his father. Again panic and fear came over the old parent. "No, no! Taki, don't you dare!"

"We all must do our part, Father. We have an obligation to these wolves and if you cannot take them than I shall," He stated in a strong, sure voice. He turned back to Rin and Suzaku, flashing a toothy grin. Long, sharp white fangs were visible. "My name is Taki, Komatsu's only remaining child. I shall help you retrieve the blessed human you're seeking." He stated with a small smile. Suzaku's eyes lit up with joy. Someone who finally understood what he was saying!

Rin glanced back at Komatsu once more before leading the two young males out. With a loud, echoing snapping sound, Taki's wings stretched out, preparing to take air. As Suzaku slipped on th=o the small dragons back Rin glanced down the edge of the cave's cliffs. There, at the bottom, leaning on some large pointed rocks, was the hooded figure that Lelouch had spotted earlier. "I promise you, Marianne, I'll make sure he is not killed for Charles and the Slayers. You just go and await our arrival at his coordinates," She whispered softly, a small sad smile turning up her lips and softening her eyes. With a slight nod and a gust of wind the figure disappeared.

"Mom! Let's go!" Suzaku called over. She jumped a bit and looked at him. He was grinning in that oh so adorable way of his, the way that reminded her of when he was a puppy. His emerald orbs lit up with the same child-like wonder as when she used to take him for walks around the edges of their land, places he was normally forbidden from going near. For a moment, she only saw her untainted puppy, her young baby who had not yet been soiled by the darker parts of the world. Oh, how she wished he could have always been so small, so innocent, so defenseless, that she would always be needed to guard him. But he was a full grown man now, ready to fulfill his destiny. With a heavy heart over what her son would soon have to do, she walked over and they head out. At least for a little while she would let him think this mission was for him and him alone. At least for a little while longer she would fondle over her son like a mother tends to do. At least for a little while she would pretend she did not know his heart would have to be broken for the good of the pack.

THE END

That's all for Scatter, peeps! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and I do honestly hope you'll come back in two weeks for the release of the sequel! Along with it I shall be giving you the treat of Maid Service. Again, thank you so much for reading this story and enjoying it as much as I did. See ya soon!


End file.
